<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiction OrelxGringe — Reste loin de lui. by plume_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858959">Fiction OrelxGringe — Reste loin de lui.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94'>plume_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Casseurs Flowters (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, drogue, rencontre, secret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guillaume a décroché du système scolaire à ses 15 ans. Il vend désormais de la drogue aux gens de son lycée et retrouve ainsi un ancien ami à lui, Claude, et surtout son petit frère, Aurélien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orel/Gringe - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapitre 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>12 septembre : </em>
</p><p>« On se connait non ? » lui demanda le garçon au chignon brun devant lui.</p><p>Guillaume dévisagea d'un air désabusé le garçon de son âge qui lui avait posé cette question et haussa un sourcil. Celui-ci avait une affreuse chemise hawaïenne sur le dos et un bermuda beige malgré la saison hivernale qui allait bientôt commencer et Guillaume exhala un petit rire.</p><p>« Vraiment ? Claude ? Je croyais que t'avais arrêté cette merde. » dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire en direction du garçon brun planté devant lui.</p><p><em>Claude Cotentin</em>. Son ami, si ce n'est <em>le seul</em>, à l'époque du collège. Avant qu'ils ne se disputent pour une histoire quelconque en début de troisième et arrêtent de se parler du jour au lendemain. Ça faisait peut-être bien un an et demie qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, au moins depuis la fin de la troisième, et il devait avouer qu'il était étonné de le voir devant lui.</p><p>« J'ai arrêté, oui. L'an dernier. Je voulais juste m'assurer que c'était bien toi. » lui dit le garçon brun sans sourire et Guillaume haussa les sourcils à nouveau, surpris du ton sec de sa voix.</p><p><em>Il avait donc bien arrêté de toucher ces merdes</em>. Ça l'avait étonné quand il avait entendu un de leurs ancien camarade de classe en commun lui dire ça il y a quelques mois lorsqu'il était venu lui acheter de la marchandise. <em>Apparemment Claude revient cette année. Et il a arrêté de toucher à tout ça</em>. Ils avaient commencé ensemble en cinquième à fumer un joint par-ci, par-là, et passaient tout leur temps ensemble. <em>Avant Marie</em>.</p><p>« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous devant le collège ? T'essaies quand même pas de vendre tes merdes aux collégiens ?</p><p>— Aux <em>collégiens </em>? répéta-t-il en imitant Claude pour se moquer de lui. Mec, c'était nous il y a deux ans à peine. C'est un marché rentable.</p><p>— Putain, t'es sérieux ? lui cracha Claude en serrant les poings et Guillaume se redressa contre le muret sur lequel il était adossé.</p><p>— Complètement. Mais non, je ne me suis pas planté là pour leur vendre du shit. J'y rejoins seulement un client.</p><p>— Un gosse ? lui demanda Claude et il leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant.</p><p>— Non, pas un gosse. Un mec de 15 ans qui a redoublé son année de troisième l'an dernier. Tu veux voir sa carte d'identité quand il arrive ?</p><p>— Pas besoin, non. Je veux rien avoir à faire là-dedans. »</p><p>Guillaume exhala un petit rire désabusé et se passa une main dans les cheveux, déjà lassé d'attendre son client. <em>Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il tombe sur Claude. Super. </em></p><p>« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »</p><p>Il vit Claude froncer les sourcils comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un appeler ce dernier dans son dos.</p><p>« Claude ! »</p><p>Claude se retourna et Guillaume vit un garçon plus jeune qu'eux sourire à son ancien ami. Celui-ci courut vers Claude et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de se jeter dans ses bras, le surprenant grandement.</p><p>« T'es venu me chercher, alors ! T'avais pas menti !</p><p>— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti Aurél, hein ? » répondit Claude en rigolant et Guillaume fronça les sourcils en observant le jeune garçon dans les bras de son ancien ami.</p><p>Ce dernier avait des cheveux mi-longs et noirs arrivant à ses épaules et un large sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il enlaçait fortement Claude. Guillaume se dit qu'il lui disait brièvement quelque chose mais ne réussit pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le garçon se détacha alors de son ancien ami et lui lança un regard fortement surpris en l'apercevant enfin.</p><p>« Oh, tu es avec un ami ? demanda le plus jeune en se tournant vers lui avant de lui offrir un petit sourire. Bonjour, je m'appelle Aurélien. Je suis le frère de Claude. »</p><p>Guillaume comprit alors pourquoi son visage ne lui était pas inconnu et hocha la tête sans rien répondre. Aurélien lui lança un regard surpris, étonné qu'il ne se présente pas à son tour, et se tourna vers Claude pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.</p><p>« C'est pas mon ami, Aurél. Plus aujourd'hui, en tout cas.</p><p>— Comment ça ? entendit-il le plus jeune demander à son frère d'un air confus et il plissa les yeux en attendant de voir ce qu'allait dire son ancien ami.</p><p>— Nos chemins ont pris des chemins différents après le collège, c'est tout.</p><p>— Pas <em>si </em>différents que ce que tu essayes de lui faire croire, hein ? ne put-il pas s'empêcher de dire en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur. Ou alors, depuis pas longtemps... »</p><p>Il vit Claude lui jeter un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire devant son petit frère, et il vit le regard déconcerté que lui lança Aurélien. Il plongea un instant dans les yeux sombres de ce dernier et se surpris à penser à quel point le plus jeune avait des traits agréables à regarder.<em> Il était si différent de Claude.</em></p><p>« On y va, Aurél. » dit simplement Claude en l'ignorant et il le vit poser une main sur le dos de son frère pour lui dire d'avancer.</p><p>Il les suivit des yeux et se renfrogna contre le muret en poussant un long soupire de frustration. <em>Claude était bel et bien revenu et maintenant qu'il était de nouveau là, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le recroise en ville. Mais après tout, ça pourrait être amusant.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapitre 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>28 septembre : </em>
</p><p>« Aurélien le ballon ! »</p><p>Aurélien fit un signe de la main à ses amis pour leur dire qu'il s'en chargeait. Il était en train de jouer au basket avec ses amis Matthieu et Ablaye à leur endroit habituel en centre-ville lorsque Matthieu lui avait fait une passe bien trop haute pour lui. Il se tourna pour aller chercher le ballon et le suivit des yeux lorsque ce dernier roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un garçon plus âgé, assis sur un banc. Il courut vers ce dernier en le voyant prendre la balle dans ses mains et lorsque celui-ci releva le visage pour le regarder, il reconnut le garçon à qui son grand-frère avait parlé il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.<em> Le garçon qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'aimer d'ailleurs</em>.</p><p>« C'est ton ballon ? lui demanda le plus âgé lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de lui et il hocha la tête timidement, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec lui. Tiens. »</p><p>Le plus grand lui tendit la balle et il l'attrapa en lui offrant un petit sourire hésitant.</p><p>« Merci... euh... commença-t-il à le remercier avant de se stopper, ne connaissant pas son prénom.</p><p>— Guillaume. Je m'appelle Guillaume. Et toi, c'est Aurélien, c'est ça ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha timidement la tête et il vit le regard perçant du plus âgé sur lui, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.</p><p>« Alors c'est toi le petit frère de Claude. T'es en troisième maintenant, c'est ça ?</p><p>— Oui, j'ai quatorze ans, dit-il en hochant la tête, se demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça. Comment...</p><p>— Comment je sais en quelle classe tu es ? dit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire et il hocha la tête. Parce que je me rappelle de la première fois que Claude m'avait dit qu'il devait aller te chercher après les cours vu que c'était ton premier jour de collège. Et je me souviens qu'on était en quatrième. »</p><p>Aurélien ne répondit rien, se contentant de hocher la tête distraitement, se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Au collège, Claude préférait passer tout son temps avec ses amis et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.<em> Il comprenait</em>. Claude l'amenait et le ramenait pourtant chaque jour après les cours et il avait aperçu de temps en temps le plus grand à présent devant lui à ses côtés lorsqu'ils sortaient du collège. Il lui avait plusieurs fois demandé qui c'était mais Claude haussait invariablement les épaules, lui disant que c'était juste un ami à lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son frère refusait de l'inviter chez lui, même s'il passait tout son temps avec lui au collège ou bien en ville. Aurélien se demandait pourquoi son frère avait toujours refusé de le lui présenter ou même de l'inviter à la maison.</p><p>« Je me souviens un peu de toi moi aussi... murmura Aurélien sans même s'en rendre compte et il vit Guillaume lui lancer un regard surpris. Je... Il parlait beaucoup de toi mais pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu à la maison ? Si vous étiez aussi proches ?</p><p>— Je sais pas. On était mieux à l'extérieur. Ça donnait une dimension mystérieuse je suppose, répondit le plus grand en haussant les épaules. On pouvait faire des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas faire avec vos parents à côté, continua le plus âgé en esquissant un sourire et il fronça les sourcils, confus.</p><p>— Des choses...? Comme quoi...?</p><p>— Tu aimerais bien savoir, hein ? Mais c'est un secret, répondit Guillaume en lui offrant un petit sourire malicieux qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa confusion.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés ?</p><p>— Ça, tu devras demander à ton frère. Allez file. »</p><p>Aurélien jeta un dernier regard au plus âge qui avait la peau légèrement basanée sous le soleil et hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses amis. Il lança le ballon à Ablaye qui lui jeta un regard signifiant <em>Qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bordel ?</em> et il se remirent à jouer.</p><p>***</p><p>« Eh Orel, c'est pas ton frère ? lui demanda Ablaye en faisant un signe de tête derrière lui, arrêtant le jeu près d'une demie-heure plus tard. On dirait qu'il est en train de s'engueuler avec le gars à qui tu parlais tout à l'heure. »</p><p>Aurélien se retourna et fronça les sourcils en apercevant en effet son grand frère à côté de l'autre garçon près du banc sur lequel ce dernier était toujours assis. Il vit le basané se lever du banc lorsque Claude se pencha vers lui pour lui dire quelque chose d'un air apparemment énervé et Aurélien se précipita vers lui, inquiet de la réaction de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier ne fit pourtant pas un seul geste envers son frère alors que celui-ci l'empoigna par son tee-shirt.</p><p>« Tu restes loin de lui, tu m'entends ?! » l'entendit-il lui crier en les rejoignant et Guillaume se tourna vers lui, sans rien répondre.</p><p>Claude se tourna à son tour vers lui et lâcha Guillaume en l'apercevant, lui jetant un regard surpris.</p><p>« Claude...? commença-t-il, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et il vit son frère se baisser pour attraper sa planche à roulette à ses pieds.</p><p>— On y va, Aurél. Prend tes affaires.</p><p>— Mais...</p><p>— Fais ce que je te dis, le coupa Claude sèchement avant de se radoucir. S'il-te-plaît, Aurél. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard déconcerté au basané qui restait silencieux avant de tourner les talons pour aller chercher sa veste et son sac.</p><p>« J'espère que tu m'as bien compris. » entendit-il son frère dire dans son dos à l'intention de son ancien ami et il se tourna vers ce dernier.</p><p>Claude posa une main sur son dos et le força à avancer tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur Guillaume d'un air confus. <em>Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé entre eux pour que Claude se comporte à présent ainsi</em><em> avec lui</em>. Guillaume plongea son regard dans le sien et esquissa un petit sourire malicieux qui ne le rendit que plus confus encore. Il sentit son frère placer son bras sur ses épaules, le forçant à lâcher le plus âgé du regard et il se retourna pour lui lancer un regard inquiet. Claude lui sourit seulement d'un air bienveillant et il força un petit sourire hésitant sur ses lèvres.<em> Qu'est-ce que son frère lui cachait ?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapitre 3.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 octobre : </em>
</p><p>Guillaume était en train de terminer une transaction avec un client près du terrain de basket-ball, son nouveau lieu favori, lorsqu'il entendit des cris provenir de ce dernier. Il releva la tête et vit les amis du petit frère de Claude se précipiter vers ce dernier au sol.</p><p>« Aurélien ! » entendit-il l'ami blond du plus jeune s'écrier en tombant à genoux à ses côtés et il sentit son cœur rater un battement.</p><p>Il attrapa l'argent que lui tendait le garçon à ses côtés qui s'était tourné à son tour en entendant les cris des plus jeunes et lui plaqua le sachet de beuh dans la main avant de se précipiter vers le terrain de basket-ball où les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés de jouer pour entourer le petit frère de Claude.</p><p>« Oh...! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! s'écria-t-il en jouant des coudes pour approcher le plus jeune.</p><p>— Je lui ai rentré dedans sans faire exprès en essayant de lui prendre le ballon, lui expliqua un garçon un peu plus costaud que les autres et Guillaume lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de s'accroupir aux côtés du plus jeune qui se redressait avec peine. Aurél, ça va ? »</p><p>Le plus jeune releva la tête et lui lança un regard étonné en le voyant à ses côtés.</p><p>« Guillaume...? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>— J'étais pas loin et j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as mal ? »</p><p>Aurélien lui lança un petit regard hésitant avant de hocher la tête et Guillaume approcha une main du tee-shirt du plus jeune avant de relever le visage pour croiser son regard :</p><p>« Je peux ? »</p><p>Aurélien resta silencieux, le regardant d'un air hésitant, avant de hocher la tête à nouveau et Guillaume porta ses mains à son tee-shirt pour le relever délicatement. Aurélien fit une petite grimace de douleur en sentant son tee-shirt frôler sa peau et Guillaume aperçut une grosse trace rouge.</p><p>« Aïe... Je comprends pourquoi t'as aussi mal... marmonna-t-il et le plus jeune lui lança un regard fortement inquiet.</p><p>— C-C'est grave ? lui demanda ce dernier d'un air paniqué et il força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres afin de le rassurer.</p><p>— Non, t'inquiète. C'est juste bien éraflé. Claude doit venir te chercher ?</p><p>— Non, pas aujourd'hui... répondit le plus jeune avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à ses amis qui écoutaient leur conversation.</p><p>— Je te ramène alors, ok ? proposa-t-il et il vit Aurélien lui lancer un regard confus.</p><p>— Mais...</p><p>— J'ai un scooter. Tu peux pas rentrer à pieds comme ça, Aurél. »</p><p>Il le vit se tourner à nouveau vers ses amis près de lui et il se tourna à son tour vers ceux-ci. Ces derniers hochèrent la tête et Aurélien se retourna vers lui, hochant la tête lui aussi.</p><p>« D'accord. »</p><p>Guillaume passa un bras autour de la taille du plus jeune, faisant attention à sa blessure, et l'aida à se lever avec ses amis. Aurélien tituba un instant et il le vit retenir un petit gémissement de douleur avec peine.</p><p>« Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un air sincèrement inquiet et le plus jeune hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>Guillaume soupira et entraîna Aurélien avec lui jusqu'à son scooter afin de le ramener.</p><p>***</p><p>« Merci, Guillaume... »</p><p>Il se tourna vers le plus jeune qui l'avait remercié devant la porte de sa maison. Il haussa les épaules, signifiant silencieusement que c'était normal et il le vit lui lancer un petit regard timide.</p><p>« Pourquoi... tu as fait ça ?</p><p>— Fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard surpris au plus jeune.</p><p>— M'aider, expliqua Aurélien. On ne se connaît pas tous les deux... Et puis... Toi et mon frère vous vous détestez...</p><p>— Je le déteste pas. C'est lui qui me déteste, pas moi.</p><p>— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? lui demanda le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard hésitant.</p><p>— C'est à ton frère de t'expliquer, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça débile comme raison. »</p><p>Il vit le plus jeune lui jeter un regard confus et une seconde plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrît sur Claude.</p><p>« Claude ! s'exclama Aurélien en apercevant son frère et Guillaume le vit lui lancer un regard inquiet.</p><p>— Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Guillaume ? Rentre, Aurél.</p><p>— Mais...</p><p>— Aurélien. »</p><p>Guillaume vit le plus jeune baisser les yeux et rentrer dans la maison sans argumenter plus avec son frère.</p><p>« Pourquoi t'es comme ça Claude ? Je vais pas lui faire du mal, hein... dit-il d'un air confus.</p><p>— Tu lui en as déjà fait indirectement.</p><p>— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama-t-il en exhalant un petit rire désabusé.</p><p>— Je préfère pas te raconter. Mais je veux pas que tu l'approches, Guillaume. T'es dangereux, dit Claude en plissant les yeux.</p><p>— Comment ça <em>dangereux</em> ? Tu parles de mon job ? Je vais pas lui vendre de drogue hein si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.</p><p>— On a plus rien à faire ensemble toi et moi. On peut dire que c'est grâce à toi indirectement que je me suis reprit.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est vrai ce qu'on dit en ville ? Que t'as passé un été en centre de désintoxication ? C'est de ça que tu veux parler ? »</p><p>Claude le regarda d'un air menaçant et se rapprocha de lui en plissant les yeux :</p><p>« Ferme-là. Aurél il est pas au courant alors tu la boucles.</p><p>— Quoi ? Il sait pas que tu te droguais ? Je comprends pas bien là, tu m'en veux pour ta meuf ou pour la drogue ?</p><p>— Ma meuf ? répéta Claude d'un air étonné. Tu veux parler de Marie ? Ouais, je t'en voulais pour ça à la base mais maintenant j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Y'a tellement plus important. »</p><p>Guillaume jeta un regard confus à son ancien ami et celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête lui signifiant qu'il devait se casser maintenant.</p><p>« Dégage, Guillaume. Et t'approches plus de lui.  </p><p>— Si tu m'avais laissé en placer une tu saurais que je l'ai ramené parce qu'il s'est blessé au basket et que j'étais justement dans le coin. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir comment il va au lieu de m'engueuler comme tu le fais sans jamais me donner de véritable raison. Allez, bye. »</p><p>Guillaume vit un air de surprise apparaître sur le visage de son ancien ami et tourna les talons afin de se casser de chez lui. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et sut que Claude était rentré. Il soupira d'un air exaspéré, se rendant compte qu'en fait il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Claude lui en voulait. <em>Est-ce que c'était par rapport à Marie ? À son séjour en centre de désintoxication ? Ou encore à autre chose ? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapitre 4.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 octobre : </em>
</p><p>« Aurél ? »</p><p>Aurélien entendit son frère toquer à la porte de sa chambre et, juste au moment où il se redressait sur son lit, ce dernier entra dans celle-ci. Il se passa une main furtivement sur les yeux afin de sécher les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé couler un peu plus tôt et regarda d'un air inquiet son grand frère s'avancer vers lui. Claude lui jeta un regard hésitant avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et poussa un petit soupire :</p><p>« Tu pleures ? »</p><p>Aurélien renifla et détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser le regard de son grand frère mais il sentit ce dernier se rapprocher de lui et passer sa main sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux et sentit Claude passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les lui caresser doucement :</p><p>« Aurél... Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »</p><p>Il s'exécuta après quelques secondes et vint plonger ses yeux dans ceux, plus clairs, de son frère :</p><p>« T'es fâché ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Parce que Guillaume m'a ramené à la maison ?</p><p>— Non, non... Enfin, si... Mais pas contre toi, d'accord ?</p><p>— Je sais que tu es énervé contre Guillaume mais... Il a fait quelque chose de bien cette fois, non ? Il m'a aidé.</p><p>— Oui, il m'a dit. Tu me montres d'ailleurs ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et souleva légèrement son tee-shirt afin de montrer sa blessure à son frère.</p><p>« Tu t'es bien éraflé, dis donc... murmura Claude en faisant une petite grimace. Ça te fait encore mal ?</p><p>— Oui. Beaucoup même...</p><p>— Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain, d'accord ? Enlève ton tee-shirt. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et suivit son frère des yeux jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse. Il enleva alors son tee-shirt en réprimant un petit sanglot de douleur et jeta celui-ci au sol avant de se rallonger sur son matelas. <em>Tout allait bien aller, maintenant. Claude allait s'occuper de lui et tout irait bien. </em></p><p>***</p><p>« Redis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda Claude près de dix minutes plus tard en finissant d'appliquer une gaze sur son flanc blessé.</p><p>— On jouait au basket avec d'autres garçons au terrain et l'un d'eux m'a percuté en essayant de me prendre le ballon des mains.</p><p>— Et tu es sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès ?</p><p>— Pourquoi il aurait fait exprès de me faire tomber par terre ? » dit-il d'un air étonné en fronçant les sourcils et il se redressa précautionneusement, s'appuyant contre son oreiller.</p><p>Claude se décala sur le lit pour le laisser se redresser et resta un instant silencieux avant de hausser les épaules.</p><p>« Je sais pas. Les garçons peuvent être bêtes à cet âge.</p><p>— Je ne lui ai rien fait. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir me blesser. Et il s'est excusé aussitôt.</p><p>— Je sais mais... Des fois même tes plus proches amis peuvent te blesser, Aurél. C'est dur... mais il faut que tu saches que c'est possible.</p><p>— Attend, tu parles de Guillaume là ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, confus. C'est ça ?</p><p>— Peut-être, ouais... »</p><p>Aurélien vit son frère hausser les épaules d'un air abattu et il se rapprocha de lui sur le lit, à genoux.</p><p>« Claude, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Pourquoi tu le détestes autant ?</p><p>— Je le déteste pas, lui répondit son frère après avoir lâché un petit soupire. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Enfin, je lui en veux c'est sûr... Mais je m'en veux encore plus à moi. De m'être laissé embobiner aussi facilement.</p><p>— De... quoi tu parles...? balbutia-t-il, complètement perdu, et Claude se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un petit sourire.</p><p>— Guillaume et moi, on était les meilleurs amis du monde au collège. On passait tout notre temps libre ensemble et... Je suis désolé, d'ailleurs. Je t'ai totalement délaissé à cette époque là alors que tu avais besoin de moi.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'étonna Aurélien. C'est vrai que je ne te voyais jamais au collège mais c'est normal. T'avais le droit de passer du temps avec tes amis, je comprends.</p><p>— J'avais pas vraiment d'amis, Aurél. Je veux dire... Il y avait nos camarades de classe mais... Guillaume et moi, on restait toujours que tous les deux. Et en cinquième ça a été pire encore. On a commencé à faire des choses... Pas très <em>clean</em> tous les deux...</p><p>— Des choses ? Mais quelles choses ? demanda-t-il en se rappelant de sa conversation avec Guillaume. Est-ce que c'est un secret entre toi et lui ?</p><p>— Un secret ? répéta Claude d'un air surpris avant d'exhaler un petit rire. Non, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse appeler ça un secret. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te dire ce que l'on faisait ensemble. J'ai pas envie que ta vision de moi change, Aurél... murmura son frère en glissant une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille.</p><p>— Tu as peur que je te juge, Claude ? Mais je ne le ferai pas... Tu comptes trop pour moi. »</p><p>Aurélien vit Claude sourire distraitement et ce dernier enleva sa main de ses cheveux :</p><p>« Toi aussi, Aurél. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi pour que je le laisse te faire du mal.</p><p>— Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il va m'en faire ?</p><p>— Quand tu avais douze ans, il s'est passé un truc grave. Tu es allé à l'hôpital tu te rappelles ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, ne voyant pas où Claude voulait en venir.</p><p>« Oui... Je suis resté trois jours dans le coma parce que j'avais mangé du gâteau au chocolat que t'avais fait. C'est comme ça qu'on a appris que j'étais allergique au chocolat d'ailleurs. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec Guillaume ?</p><p>— Ce n'est pas le chocolat qui t'a plongé dans le coma, Aurél.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que... tu veux dire ? demanda Aurélien d'un air hésitant.</p><p>— Je peux pas te dire mais... Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Guillaume. Si je n'avais pas accepté de faire ce gâteau débile pour l'amener à sa fête idiote...! »</p><p>Aurélien regardait son frère d'un air inquiet, ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer. Claude soupira alors et se leva de son lit avant de lui offrir un petit sourire désolé.</p><p>« Les parents ont compris ce qu'on faisait en cachette avec Guillaume et ils m'ont envoyé dans un centre.</p><p>— Tu n'étais pas en colonie en Angleterre ?</p><p>— Non, Aurél. Tu comprends pourquoi je refuse toujours quand tu me demandes de te traduire quelque chose, hein. C'est que je suis une brèle en anglais.</p><p>— Et... ton année de seconde à Paris aussi c'était faux ?</p><p>— Ouais. J'étais juste en internat dans la ville d'à côté. »</p><p>Aurélien fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Claude et ses parents s'escrimaient à lui cacher.</p><p>« Mais pourquoi... vous m'avez rien dit ? Pourquoi vous m'avez menti ?</p><p>— Pour te protéger, Aurél. T'avais que douze ans à l'époque. Et tu avais fini dans le coma à cause de mes conneries.</p><p>— Mais... Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles... balbutia-t-il d'un air perdu. Comment ça peut être de ta faute ? Et celle de Guillaume ? »</p><p>Aurélien vit son frère secouer la tête d'un air abattu et lui offrit un petit sourire désolé.</p><p>« Désolé, Aurél. Je peux pas... T'en dire plus pour l'instant. Tu es trop jeune. Tu as mon âge quand... quand j'ai commencé tout ça, dit Claude en soupirant. Je ne veux pas que Guillaume t'entraîne là-dedans à ton tour. Alors reste loin de lui. Promets-le moi.</p><p>— Je... Je peux pas te le promettre, Claude. Guillaume n'est pas mon ami mais... Je ne peux pas savoir quand je vais le revoir... S'il n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui... balbutia-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.</p><p>— S'il n'avait pas été là, tes amis t'auraient raccompagné, Aurél. Ou bien ils m'auraient appelé pour que je vienne te chercher. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.</p><p>— Si seulement tu m'expliquais <em>pourquoi</em> je ne le peux pas, Claude.</p><p>— Non Aurél, dit ce dernier en secouant la tête. Je suis ton grand frère. Tu devrais pouvoir me faire confiance quand je te dis ce genre de choses.</p><p>— Désolé. Mais tu me connais, Claude. Je ne peux pas juger Guillaume sans connaître sa vision des choses. Guillaume n'a été que gentil avec moi pour l'instant alors je ne vais pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas du jour au lendemain. »</p><p>Aurélien entendit son frère soupirer et celui-ci secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons.</p><p>« Très bien... Mais fais attention à toi, Aurél. Ou je serais obligé d'intervenir. Je ne le laisserai pas te blesser sans rien faire. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête en compréhension bien que son frère lui tournait le dos et un instant plus tard, ce dernier sortit de sa chambre. Il soupira profondément et se laissa chuter en arrière sur son lit avant de grimacer de douleur en sentant sa blessure sur son flanc droit le lancer. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit divaguer un instant et vit Guillaume derrière ses paupières closes. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Claude lui en voulait et Aurélien réfléchit un instant, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Même avec les explications à demis-mots de son frère il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il soupira de nouveau et se tourna sur le flanc gauche, épuisé par sa journée. <em>Il n'était même pas sûr de revoir le plus âgé de toute façon alors pourquoi se creuser la tête pour cette histoire ?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapitre 5.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>31 octobre : </em>
</p><p>« Ah merci d'être venu, mec ! »</p><p>Guillaume força un sourire sur ses lèvres et entra à la suite du garçon brun à l'intérieur de sa maison. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et en passant par le salon, il se retrouva parmi une foule d'adolescents en train de danser au son d'une musique déjà démodée. Il suivit le garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il semblait être de toute évidence la cuisine et lorsque l'autre garçon se retourna pour lui faire face il lui lança un regard curieux.</p><p>« Il se passe quoi ?</p><p>— C'est Victor qui organise une fête ce soir. Avec tous ses potes du collège. Tu sais... Pour <em>Halloween</em>.</p><p>— Ils fêtent encore ça à son âge ? dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire et l'autre garçon lui répondit en rigolant.</p><p>— Ouais, c'est nul ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. Je vais avoir besoin de quoi fumer ce soir si je veux les supporter.</p><p>— Ouais, j'ai apporté ce que tu m'as demandé au tél, dit Guillaume en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche du petit sachet de beuh qu'il avait pris pour son client.</p><p>— Puis je me disais, tu voudrais pas rester aussi ? Comme ça on pourrait rattraper le bon vieux temps. J'aimerai bien savoir ce que t'es devenu après le collège, mec. Mis à part... l'évidence. »</p><p>Guillaume vit le garçon en face de lui lui sourire de toutes ses dents et il força un autre sourire sur ses lèvres afin de paraître poli.</p><p>« Ouais. Ben y'a pas grand chose à dire... Je pense pas pouvoir rester par contre... »</p><p>Juste quand il dit ça, il entendit des personnes entrer dans la cuisine à leur tour et il se retourna pour leur faire face. Il reconnut Victor, le frère de Julien, et il se maudit un instant en se rappelant que ce dernier lui avait acheté de la drogue il y a quelques jours. <em>Ne pas vendre à des membres de la même famille</em>, se dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon qui accompagnait Victor. Son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant Aurélien, habillé tout à fait normalement, et il le vit écarquiller les yeux en le reconnaissant.</p><p>« G-Guillaume ? » lâcha le plus jeune dans un murmure et il lui fit signe de ne rien dire en secouant la tête lentement.</p><p>Victor se tourna vers le plus jeune pour lui jeter un regard surpris et ce dernier balbutia en se reprenant :</p><p>« Euh... Du coup... Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?</p><p>— Ouais, viens avec moi. »</p><p>Guillaume suivit Victor et le plus jeune des yeux tandis que ceux-ci se diriger vers le lavabo et il se tourna vers Julien qui le regardait d'un air confus :</p><p>« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais peut-être rester un peu. Tu as raison, on a beaucoup à rattraper. »</p><p>Julien lui offrit un large sourire, semblant satisfait de sa réponse, et Guillaume jeta un regard en coin au plus jeune qui buvait à présent un verre d'eau près du lavabo. Il le vit lui lancer un petit regard timide, caché derrière le verre, et il sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.</p><p>« Tu viens, Aurél ? On retourne à la fête. » entendit-il Victor dire à ce dernier et Aurélien hocha la tête avant de suivre son ami.</p><p>Le plus jeune passa devant lui avant de sortir de la cuisine et il le vit lui lancer un petit regard en coin lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur. Guillaume sentit son cœur rater un battement quand il le vit esquisser un minuscule sourire à son intention et lui sourit en retour d'un air timide. <em>Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le trouver là, mais apparemment le destin en avait décidé autrement. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapitre 6.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>31 octobre : </em>
</p><p>« C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Sur Claude ? »</p><p>Guillaume releva la tête de son portable pour regarder d'un air surpris Julien assis sur son lit, tandis que lui était assis sur la chaise de bureau de son ancien camarade de classe.</p><p>« Claude ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur lui ?</p><p>— Tu sais... soupira Julien en finissant de tasser son joint. Ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Sur les rumeurs comme quoi il a passé un été en centre de désintox' et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait disparu.</p><p>— Ah ça... murmura Guillaume en rangeant son portable dans sa poche de pantalon.</p><p>— Ouais. T'as réussi à lui parler depuis ? lui demanda Julien en portant le joint à sa bouche, avant d'en approcher son briquet afin de l'allumer.</p><p>— Pas vraiment... On est plus vraiment potes tous les deux...</p><p>— Ouais, j'avais cru comprendre après l'histoire avec Marie au début de la troisième... dit Julien en tirant sur le joint. Mais je t'ai vu lui parler l'autre fois au terrain de basket alors je me suis dit que peut-être vous vous étiez expliqués.</p><p>— Non, pas vraiment... On s'engueulait par rapport à Aurélien... murmura Guillaume sans s'en rendre compte et il vit le regard confus que lui lança l'autre garçon.</p><p>— Aurélien ?</p><p>— Ah euh... Son frère. »</p><p>Julien lui lança un autre regard perplexe avant de hausser un sourcil.</p><p>« Son frère ? Pourquoi vous vous engueuliez par rapport à son frère ?</p><p>— Non, c'est juste... marmonna-t-il en se maudissant d'avoir parlé du plus jeune devant son ancien camarade de classe. C'est rien. Juste Claude qui ne me fait pas confiance, c'est tout.</p><p>— Attend, il t'a menacé de ne pas l'approcher ? Et puis... C'est ridicule, pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à un gamin ?</p><p>— Ouais, non... C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je dois y aller maintenant, dit Guillaume en se levant de la chaise, se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise de parler ainsi de son ancien meilleur ami.</p><p>— T'es sûr ? Tu veux pas prendre une taffe ? »</p><p>Julien se leva à son tour en lui tendant le joint et Guillaume regarda ce dernier un instant avant de secouer la tête :</p><p>« Non merci, ça va. J'ai pas trop envie, là.</p><p>— Comme tu veux. À la prochaine, alors... Rentre bien. »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre de Julien tandis que ce dernier le suivait du regard. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa un instant à cette dernière, poussant un profond soupire. <em>Il devait partir d'ici</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>Il entra violemment en contact avec quelqu'un en tournant à l'angle du couloir afin de descendre au rez-de-chaussée et poussa une exclamation de surprise en rattrapant l'autre personne avant que celle-ci ne tombe par terre. Il vit une masse de cheveux noirs et lorsque la personne releva la tête pour le regarder il reconnut le petit frère de Claude :</p><p>« Aurélien ? » s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant le plus jeune et celui-ci plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens avant de les fermer, semblant exténué.</p><p>Le plus jeune se laissa choir contre lui et Guillaume écarquilla les yeux d'un air fortement inquiet en le sentant tomber ainsi contre lui :</p><p>« Au-Aurél ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! »</p><p>Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et Guillaume passa une main sur son front pour prendre sa température.</p><p>« T'es brûlant, Aurél...</p><p>— J'ai besoin... Victor m'a dit... Les toilettes... l'entendit-il murmurer et Guillaume l'amena à se redresser contre lui.</p><p>— T'as envie de vomir ? »</p><p>Aurélien lui jeta un regard épuisé avant de refermer les yeux et de hocher doucement la tête. Guillaume poussa un petit soupire soulagé et passa un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour le guider.</p><p>« Je t'y amène. Je sais où ils sont. »</p><p>***</p><p>« Comment tu te sens ? Mieux ? »</p><p>Guillaume retira sa main du dos du plus jeune sur lequel il était en train de faire des petits gestes circulaires qu'il espérait apaisants. Il avait aidé Aurélien à vomir en retenant ses cheveux pour pas que ces derniers ne viennent se mettre dans le chemin pendant que le plus jeune se penchait par-dessus les toilettes et lorsque ce dernier s'était arrêté, semblant à bout de force, il s'était mis à faire de petits gestes réconfortants sur son dos. Il le voyait à présent trembler de tout son corps, complètement exténué, et Guillaume l'aida à se redresser pour venir lui faire face.</p><p>« Aurél ? »</p><p>Le plus jeune lui lança un regard épuisé et soudain il le vit se pencher en avant, se laissant tomber tout contre lui.</p><p>« Eh, reste avec moi... » murmura Guillaume en le voyant ne plus tenir debout.</p><p>Il posa une main sur le dos du plus jeune qui tremblait de tout ses membres contre lui et fit à nouveau des gestes réconfortants sur ce dernier.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Aurél ? Tu as trop bu, c'est ça ? »</p><p>Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et il le sentit alors se blottir légèrement contre lui, se mettant à sangloter doucement :</p><p>« Je ne comprends pas...</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demanda Guillaume d'une voix soucieuse en le forçant à relever le visage vers lui.</p><p>— Je... Je sais que je tiens mal l'alcool... Et que d'ailleurs je n'ai pas l'âge de boire... C'est pour ça que j'ai fait attention... J'ai bu un seul verre il y a près de deux heures et j'ai continué la soirée avec de l'Ice-Tea... »</p><p>Guillaume plongea son regard dans celui du plus jeune et se dit qu'il connaissait ce genre de regard. <em>C'était le même regard qu'il avait, les pupilles dilatées, quand il avait pris de la drogue. </em>Alors il pensa à Victor et au fait qu'il lui avait acheté une grande quantité de cannabis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, assez pour une soirée. <em>Assez pour en glisser dans les gâteaux de la fête.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapitre 7.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>31 octobre : </em>
</p><p>« Guillaume... Est-ce qu'il... s'est passé quelque chose entre Claude et toi ? entendit-il Aurélien lui demander faiblement après un long silence et il baissa la tête pour lui lancer un regard surpris, le plus jeune étant blotti contre lui à même le sol des toilettes.</p><p>— Tu veux dire <em>Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé</em>, non ?</p><p>— Non, je veux dire... Est-ce que mon frère et toi... Vous étiez <em>plus</em> qu'amis ? »</p><p>Guillaume mit du temps à comprendre la question du plus jeune et lorsqu'il le fit enfin, il força Aurélien à se redresser contre lui.</p><p>« <em>Plus</em> qu'amis ? De quoi tu parles, Aurél ?</p><p>— Claude m'a dit... Et toi aussi... Que vous faisiez des choses tous les deux en cachette, expliqua Aurélien d'une voix tremblante. Que vous ne vous voyez <em>qu'à l'extérieur</em> afin que mes parents ne l'apprennent pas et... Bien que Claude, contrairement à toi, m'a dit que ce n'était pas un secret... balbutia Aurélien en lui jetant un regard fortement inquiet. Il a aussi dit qu'il avait peur que ma vision de lui ne change si jamais j'apprenais ce que vous faisiez ensemble... Et Claude... Une fois que nos parents l'ont appris... m'a dit qu'il à été envoyé dans un <em>centre</em> comme il l'a appelé et... </p><p>— Attend, attend, je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Guillaume en se décalant légèrement du plus jeune. Tu crois que Claude et moi on <em>était</em> ensemble ?</p><p>— Pas... Pas forcément... Mais est-ce que vous... balbutia Aurélien en le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il m'a dit que vous aviez d'autres amis mais que ce n'était pas pareil...</p><p>— Mais non ! Non ! Ton frère et moi on se droguait, Aurél ! »</p><p>Guillaume avait levé la voix et le regretta aussitôt en voyant l'air complètement terrifié du plus jeune qui le regardait à présent avec les yeux écarquillés.</p><p>« Qu-Quoi ? bégaya Aurélien en fronçant alors les sourcils d'un air confus et Guillaume se gifla mentalement de lui avoir dit la vérité de manière aussi abrupte.</p><p>— Je suis désolé, je voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça... s'excusa-t-il précipitamment en se rapprochant d'Aurélien qui semblait complètement sous le choc. Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire non plus mais... Je pouvais pas te laisser t'imaginer des choses comme ça entre ton frère et moi...</p><p>— Vous vous... droguiez ? répéta Aurélien lentement et Guillaume hocha la tête en affichant un air coupable.</p><p>— Oui. On a commencé en cinquième. On était seulement amis, Aurél. Des amis qui faisaient des <em>choses</em> en cachette comme on te l'a dit. Mais des amis, pas plus. Que ce soit clair. »</p><p>Aurélien le regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds, sans rien dire, et Guillaume se doutait qu'il devait essayer de se rappeler de cette époque.</p><p>« Aurél, dis quelque chose s'il-te-plaît. </p><p>— Mais vous... vous étiez si jeunes...</p><p>— Jeunes ? répéta Guillaume en esquissant un petit sourire surpris. Oui, je suppose qu'on l'était... Mais nous, ça nous faisait nous sentir puissants. Grands. Au <em>dessus</em> des autres. On partageait quelque chose de secret et personne d'autre n'était au courant. »</p><p>Guillaume vit le plus jeune se perdre dans ses pensées et eut peur de l'avoir perdu à nouveau.</p><p>« Aurél ?</p><p>— Est-ce que... C'était dangereux ?</p><p>— Non, pas vraiment. On fumait pour le plaisir, pas de trop grosses quantités non plus. C'est pour ça je pense que ça a été aussi facile pour ton frère d'arrêter après la troisième.</p><p>— Comment tu sais que ça a été facile pour lui ? lui demanda Aurélien en lui lançant un regard larmoyant et Guillaume se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche devant ce regard, avant de baisser la tête. Comment tu sais qu'il a arrêté tout court ?</p><p>— J'ai décroché après la troisième et comme on s'était engueulés à propos de sa petite copine au début de l'année, je n'ai pas plus cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. Mais quand je l'ai revu en septembre, un de nos anciens camarades de classes m'avait déjà tenu au courant des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. <em>Il a arrêté de toucher à tout ça. Il a passé deux mois en centre de désintox'.</em> Et quand je lui en ai parlé l'autre fois quand je t'ai ramené il m'a dit que c'était vrai. »</p><p>Guillaume soupira puis releva la tête pour regarder le plus jeune et se figea en voyant qu'il pleurait silencieusement, les yeux rivés sur lui.</p><p>« Aurél...</p><p>— Est-ce que... c'est pour ça que Claude m'a dit que vous avez pris deux chemins différents après la troisième ? Est-ce que... toi tu continues ? À te droguer ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il dit que t'es dangereux et qu'il veut pas que tu m'approches ? Qu'il veut pas que... tu m'entraînes comme tu l'as fait avec lui ?</p><p>— C'est ce qu'il a dit ? dit Guillaume dans un sourire en exhalant un rire.</p><p>— C'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?</p><p>— Si, il a tout à fait raison. C'est à cause de moi que tout a commencé. Je voulais frimer la première fois. Puis finalement on a continué. Et je continue toujours. »</p><p>Guillaume pensa brièvement que plus que continuer, il <em>vendait</em> à son tour de la drogue à présent. Il avait commencé à en vendre en fin de quatrième et, bien que Claude n'ait jamais participé à la vente, son ami avait été au courant. Il vit Aurélien se perdre dans ses pensées à nouveau et le vit froncer les sourcils soudainement.</p><p>« Quand j'avais douze ans... Tu as fait une fête...</p><p>— En troisième ? demanda Guillaume, essayant de suivre les réflexions d'Aurélien.</p><p>— Oui. En troisième. Tu lui as demandé... de faire un gâteau, non ? Et dedans... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé de mettre ? »</p><p>Guillaume réfléchit intensément et se rappela alors de la fabuleuse idée qu'il avait eu à l'époque. <em>Comme Victor sûrement ce soir-là. </em></p><p>« Je lui ai dit que ce serait marrant de mettre du cannabis dedans. Pour voir la réaction de nos amis.</p><p>— Mais Claude n'est jamais venu, murmura Aurélien, les yeux dans le vague. N'est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Non, répondit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils, ayant du mal à voir où Aurélien voulait en venir. Il n'est pas venu et pour me venger j'ai embrassé sa copine durant la fête. Et le lundi suivant, il ne me parlait plus. Je pense que quelqu'un a dû lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre Marie et moi. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a décidé de couper les ponts complètement pour ça. »</p><p>Guillaume poussa un profond soupire en se rappelant du moment où Claude et lui s'étaient disputés dans la cour de récréation. Ils ne s'étaient jamais engueulés comme ça auparavant, aussi violemment, et Claude n'avait même pas voulu écouter ses excuses lui répétant que leur amitié était terminée. Aujourd'hui encore il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas plus insisté pour comprendre pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. <em>Son ego, sûrement.</em></p><p>« Je ne pense pas... Que Claude t'en voulait par rapport à Marie, Guillaume... murmura alors Aurélien à ses côtés et Guillaume lui lança un regard étonné.</p><p>— Comment ça ? Tu crois que c'est à ce moment que tes parents ont compris qu'il se droguait ? À cause du gâteau ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas pu venir à ma fête ?</p><p>— Claude n'est pas venu parce que... J'étais à l'hôpital ce soir-là, expliqua le plus jeune et Guillaume écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant.</p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p>— Claude avait cuit le gâteau au four et l'avait laissé sur le plan de travail pour qu'il refroidisse. Je ne savais pas qu'il était pour ta fête et j'en ai mangé un morceau... La seule chose dont je me souviens après avoir mangé de ce gâteau c'est de m'être réveillé à l'hôpital.</p><p>— Attend, tu... T'es tombé inconscient à cause du cannabis qu'avait mis ton frère dans le gâteau ? demanda Guillaume, abasourdi.</p><p>— En partie, oui. Les médecins ont dit à mes parents que j'étais allergique au chocolat mais que ça ne pouvait pas être la seule raison possible de mon malaise. Je suis resté trois jours dans le coma.</p><p>— Dans le coma ?! s'écria Guillaume en regardant d'un air effaré le plus jeune qui hocha simplement la tête pour toute réponse.</p><p>— Je ne pense pas... Qu'ils l'aient découvert à ce moment-là mais... Enfin, peut-être... Ou bien après en s'entretenant avec le médecin qui me suivait et qui m'a fait faire des tests... Je sais pas... bafouilla Aurélien qui semblait chercher dans ses souvenirs. Mais je pense que c'est pour ça que Claude t'a peut-être fait la gueule. Il devait s'en vouloir de ce qu'il s'était passé et n'a pas voulu te le dire... Je ne pense pas... Que ce soit par rapport à sa copine.</p><p>— Tu veux plutôt dire qu'il <em>m'en</em> voulait, Aurél. C'était <em>mon</em> idée ce gâteau au cannabis.</p><p>— Personne n'aurait pu savoir que j'en mangerais et que je réagirais comme ça... balbutia le plus jeune à ses côtés et il écarquilla les yeux, pris d'une révélation.</p><p>— J'ai failli te <em>tuer</em>.</p><p>— Quoi ? Non... Ne dis pas ça... murmura Aurélien en se rapprochant doucement de lui et il se recula précipitamment.</p><p>— Si ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Tu m'étonnes que Claude ne veuille pas que je m'approche de toi. Parce qu'il sait comment ton corps réagit au cannabis et que je...</p><p>— Tu <em>quoi</em> ? demanda d'un air confus Aurélien lorsqu'il se tut, s'approchant de nouveau de lui, et Guillaume plongea son regard dans le sien cette fois-ci avant d'entourer son visage de ses mains.</p><p>— Et encore une fois... J'ai failli...</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Guillaume...? lui demanda Aurélien qui semblait complètement perdu.</p><p>— Tu as mangé du gâteau ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Un petit morceau seulement, pourquoi ?</p><p>— Je suis sûr que Victor a mis du cannabis dedans. Comme moi à l'époque. Enfin, ce que j'avais voulu faire... »</p><p>Il vit Aurélien écarquiller les yeux, comprenant alors où il voulait en venir, et lui lancer un regard paniqué.</p><p>« Comment tu te sens, Aurél ?</p><p>— B-Bien... Enfin, je crois...</p><p>— Si tu n'as mangé qu'une petite part, ça devrait aller. Et puis tu as vomi, ton corps savait très bien ce qu'il faisait tout à l'heure.</p><p>— T-Tu crois ? bégaya Aurélien et Guillaume hocha la tête, afin de le rassurer.</p><p>— Oui, je pense que tu ne risques plus rien maintenant.</p><p>— Guillaume... Je veux rentrer à la maison. »</p><p>Il vit au regard que lui lança le plus jeune à quel point il était terrifié et il hocha la tête de nouveau avant de passer une main dans la frange en pagaille d'Aurélien.</p><p>« Bien sûr. Viens avec moi, je te ramène. »</p><p>Il se leva, entraînant Aurélien avec lui, et une fois debout il entoura le poignet du plus jeune afin de le l'amener à le suivre hors des toilettes. Ils descendirent les escaliers sans un regard en arrière et Aurélien eut seulement le temps de prendre sa veste qui pendait au porte-manteau à côté de l'entrée avant qu'ils ne sortent enfin de la maison. <em>Guillaume n'arrivait plus à penser à rien, ses doigts entourant le poignet du plus jeune et son seul objectif étant de le ramener chez lui sain et sauf.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapitre 8.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1er novembre : </em>
</p><p>« Toc, toc. Aurél, t'es là ? »</p><p>Aurélien entrouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de son frère derrière la porte de sa chambre et la seconde qui suivit, cette dernière s'ouvrit.</p><p>« Eh, Aurél... l'appela son grand frère en avançant jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il était allongé, dos à lui. Je ne savais pas que tu étais rentré de ta fête. »</p><p>Il sentit Claude s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et poser doucement une main sur son épaule, le faisant frissonner légèrement au contact inattendu.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Aurél ? T'es malade ? lui demanda son frère en descendant sa main jusqu'à son dos pour faire des petits cercles dessus, voyant qu'il gardait les yeux fermés. Je pensais que tu avais dormi là-bas puisque t'es pas descendu pour déjeuner ce matin.</p><p>— Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il alors en murmurant sans ouvrir les yeux et il sentit Claude retirer sa main de son dos afin d'amener cette dernière à son front pour dégager ses cheveux de ses yeux.</p><p>— Bientôt midi, on va bientôt manger. »</p><p>Aurélien se concentra sur la douce caresse des doigts de son grand-frère sur ses cheveux et prit une grande inspiration après avoir hésité un instant :</p><p>« Non, j'ai pas dormi là-bas. C'est Guillaume qui m'a ramené. »</p><p>Comme il s'y attendait, Claude figea son geste à sa déclaration et il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour lui jeter un regard en coin.</p><p>« D-De... De quoi ? balbutia son frère et Aurélien se tourna de sorte à se retrouver sur le dos pour pouvoir lui faire face.</p><p>— C'est Guillaume qui m'a ramené hier soir après la fête.</p><p>— A-Attend, bafouilla à nouveau Claude en fronçant les sourcils d'un air confus. Je comprends pas bien, là. C'était pas une fête chez Victor ? Avec que des gens de ta classe ?</p><p>— Si, mais... commença-t-il mais Claude lui coupa la parole.</p><p>— Aux dernières nouvelles Guillaume ne fait pas partie de ta classe, non ? Pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé avec lui ? Tu l'as rejoint après la fête ? Ou bien il t'y a rejoint ? »</p><p>Aurélien soupira en entendant son frère émettre des hypothèses ridicules et secoua la tête doucement :</p><p>« Non, Claude... D'après ce que j'ai compris il est venu chez Victor pour voir quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Le frère de Victor, Julien.</p><p>— Julien ? répéta Claude en fronçant les sourcils et Aurélien observa attentivement les réactions de son frère.</p><p>— Tu le connais toi aussi ? demanda-t-il doucement et Claude hocha la tête d'un air distrait.</p><p>— Oui, il était dans notre classe en troisième. C'était un camarade de classe, pas vraiment un ami.</p><p>— Je vois... Peut-être que lorsque vous avez arrêté de vous parler Guillaume et lui se sont rapprochés alors... » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.</p><p><em>Il s'en fichait pas mal de la relation qu'entretenait Guillaume et ce garçon. Tant que ça avait permis qu'il soit là pour lui venir en aide la nuit dernière... </em>Il sentit son grand-frère glisser sa main dans sa frange à nouveau et il profita un instant de la caresse avant d'ouvrir les yeux lentement en l'entendant lui parler à nouveau.</p><p>« Pourquoi c'est Guillaume qui t'a ramené, Aurél ? Tu devais pas essayer de dormir sur place ? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose ? »</p><p>Aurélien resta un long moment silencieux, plongeant son regard dans celui semblant soucieux de son frère, avant de lui lancer un regard confus :</p><p>« Qui ça ?</p><p>— Guillaume, Aurél. Est-ce que Guillaume t'a fait quelque chose pour que tu décides de rentrer à la maison ?</p><p>— Mais... non, Claude. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? dit-il en se redressant sur le lit pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son frère. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il me fasse à la fin ? Guillaume n'est pas un monstre. »</p><p>Son frère resta silencieux avant qu'il ne le sente poser sa main sur sa cuisse, lui demandant ainsi silencieusement de le regarder.</p><p>« Je m'inquiète seulement pour toi, Aurél. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Guillaume est dangereux. Je n'aime pas le voir traîner près de toi.</p><p>— Arrête de dire ça... murmura-t-il en sentant sa gorge se nouer. Parce que si Guillaume est dangereux... Toi aussi, non ?</p><p>— Quoi ? lui demanda Claude d'un air confus et il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son frère.</p><p>— Si on part de ce constat... Toi aussi t'es dangereux pour moi. C'est ça ? »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapitre 9.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurélien vit au regard inquiet que lui lançait son frère qu'il se demandait de quoi il voulait bien parler.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Aurél ?</p><p>— Tout. Il m'a tout expliqué. Sur ce que vous faisiez tous les deux en dehors des cours et pourquoi c'était si <em>secret</em>.</p><p>— Il t'a dit qu'on se...</p><p>— Que vous vous droguiez, oui. » dit-il en coupant la parole à son frère, qui lui resta bouche-bée devant sa déclaration.</p><p>Aurélien vit Claude écarquiller les yeux en l'entendant dire cela à voix haute et le sentit se décaler légèrement sur le lit.</p><p>« Il t'a raconté ça ?</p><p>— Oui. Et... Il pense que si tu lui fais la gueule c'est par rapport à Marie, ta petite copine de l'époque. Mais c'est faux, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Il t'a aussi parlé d'elle ? demanda Claude en fronçant les sourcils et Aurélien se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête.</p><p>— Oui, il m'a dit qu'il pensait que tu le haïssais par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et lui durant la fête où tu n'as pas pu venir en troisième... Il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi t'avais réagit aussi mal pour un simple baiser et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus insisté pour comprendre ta réaction le lundi suivant au collège. Il a dit qu'il avait été con mais qu'à l'époque en voyant que tu ne venais pas à sa fête, il avait eu envie de se venger en embrassant ta copine et c'est pour ça qu'il pensait que tu le détestais.</p><p>— Il t'a dit qu'il l'avait seulement embrassé ? C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit à moi, dit Claude d'un air méfiant et Aurélien lança un regard surpris à son frère.</p><p>— Quelqu'un t'a dit qu'il s'était passé plus que ça ? </p><p>— Ouais. »</p><p>Aurélien resta un instant silencieux, se demandant si Guillaume lui avait dit la vérité. <em>Mais il avait eu l'air sincère quand il lui avait raconté ça. </em></p><p>« Je ne sais pas s'il disait vrai, ça devrait être à toi de lui demander si tu veux des réponses... Il m'a dit que t'avais même pas voulu en parler au collège et...</p><p>— Ça n'a plus d'importance, Aurél. C'était il y a presque trois ans, dit Claude en haussant les épaules. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux.</p><p>— C'est... ce que je pensais... J'ai dit à Guillaume que je ne pensais pas que Marie était la raison pour laquelle tu lui avais fait la gueule ce jour là après la fête.</p><p>— Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? dit Claude d'un air étonné.</p><p>— Tu m'avais dit que le gâteau à cause duquel je suis allé à l'hôpital avait été une idée de Guillaume alors je lui ai demandé de me dire ce qu'il contenait. Vu que t'as pas voulu me le dire.</p><p>— Il te l'a dit ? demanda Claude d'une voix blanche et Aurélien hocha la tête en venant prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne.</p><p>— Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait demandé de mettre du cannabis dedans pour faire une expérience et voir la réaction de vos amis durant la fête.</p><p>— Alors tu sais que j'ai failli te tuer, dit Claude d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion et Aurélien secoua la tête en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.</p><p>— Ne dis pas ça, Claude. Il m'a dit la même chose. Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la sienne. Personne aurait pu savoir que je mangerais de ce gâteau et que je réagirais aussi mal. Mais c'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas, que tu lui en as voulu ? À cause de cet accident ? »</p><p>Aurélien sentit Claude resserrer ses doigts autour de sa main et il vit avec surprise des larmes couler sur ses joues silencieusement.</p><p>« J'avais passé tout le week-end à l'hôpital, à me dire que si tu étais dans le coma c'était de ma faute. Je me sentais tellement coupable, Aurél. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir et lorsque j'ai vu Guillaume au collège le lundi suivant, tu étais encore profondément endormi. Je m'en voulais atrocement mais je lui en voulais à lui aussi. C'était <em>son</em> idée, putain. Ce putain de gâteau. Et c'était lui qui m'avait entraîné la première fois à fumer, à goûter au shit... Je lui en voulais tellement que j'ai même pas voulu m'expliquer avec lui ou lui donner une raison quand je lui ai craché que je ne voulais plus être son ami et que c'était fini entre nous. Tu t'es réveillé le soir-même mais ça ne changeait rien. T'es mon petit frère, Aurél, murmura Claude en portant une main à sa frange pour la dégager de ses yeux. Et tu as failli mourir par ma faute. Papa et maman ont fini par comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque le médecin leur a montré le résultat de tes tests quelques jours plus tard et je n'ai même pas essayé de me défiler. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'envoyer dans un centre pendant les vacances d'été pour m'aider à m'en sortir et j'ai accepté. Ils m'ont ensuite placé dans un internat afin que j'ai une éducation plus stricte et je n'ai rien dit non plus. Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien te dire pour te protéger et j'étais tout à fait d'accord. T'étais qu'un enfant, merde. Leur garçon adoré. Ce jour-là, ils ont failli perdre leur fils à cause de leur autre fils. On peut pas leur en vouloir d'avoir pris des mesures telles. Ils ont failli perdre le mauvais fils...</p><p>— Dis pas ça ! » s'exclama Aurélien en sautant au cou de son frère pour le serrer contre lui.</p><p><em>Il savait que Claude avait toujours ressenti un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à lui.</em> Ses parents avaient toujours été beaucoup plus doux et bienveillants avec lui mais il supposait que c'était parce que c'était lui le plus jeune des deux. <em>Et aussi peut-être le plus fragile. </em>Et maintenant qu'il savait pour cette histoire, il pouvait facilement s'imaginer la rancoeur que pouvait avoir ses parents pour Claude. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils l'aimaient moins, ils avaient seulement eu peur et avaient essayé de réparer les dégâts du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.</p><p>« Ne dis pas ça... répéta-t-il en sanglotant alors que son frère posait ses mains sur son dos pour le maintenir contre lui. Ils t'aiment pas moins que moi, ils ne l'ont jamais fait... Je veux pas que tu penses ça.</p><p>— Aurél... commença Claude et il le coupa, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'en placer une.</p><p>— Non ! Je refuse que tu penses cela. Tu as fait des erreurs, oui. Mais tu étais un enfant. Comme moi. Comme Guillaume. Ils ont eu peur, c'est tout. Mais ne dis pas qu'ils auraient perdu le mauvais fils si j'étais mort ce jour-là.</p><p>— Aurél... soupira son frère en le forçant à se redresser contre lui. Je sais qu'ils t'aiment plus que moi et c'est pas grave.</p><p>— Non... sanglota Aurélien en secouant la tête. C'est pas vrai. C'est juste que je suis plus fragile alors ils me protègent plus.</p><p>— Eh, Aurél... l'appela Claude en exhalant un petit rire et venant dégager sa frange de devant ses yeux. Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils nous avaient raconté le jour de tes huit ans ? Que les médecins pensaient que tu ne vivrais pas quand tu es né ? Que tu étais <em>si</em> petit et qu'il fallait littéralement se battre pour que tu manges...? Ils ont dû tellement avoir peur que tu meures quand t'es venu au monde... Alors je n'imagine même pas la peur qu'ils ont dû avoir quand ils t'ont vu dans le coma par ma faute. Tu es leur petit miracle et tu ne pourras pas m'enlever cette idée de la tête, Aurél. »</p><p>Aurélien renifla plusieurs fois, essayant dans le même temps de ralentir les battements erratiques de son cœur dans sa poitrine, et lança un regard larmoyant à son grand-frère qui le regardait tendrement.</p><p>« Miracle ou pas... Je ne te laisserai pas dire que je suis leur préféré. Tu es tout aussi important à leur yeux que moi. »</p><p>Aurélien se passa une main devant les yeux et jeta un regard suppliant à son frère lorsqu'il retira ces dernières. Claude lui souriait d'un air fortement attendri et Aurélien prit sa main doucement dans la sienne d'un air hésitant :</p><p>« Est-ce que... S'il-te-plaît, tu peux essayer de te pardonner ce qu'il s'est passé ? À toi... comme à Guillaume...? Je suis vivant et je ne veux pas me dire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie que je suis la raison pour laquelle vous avez arrêté d'être amis...</p><p>— Aurél... dit son frère en perdant son sourire. On est trop différents maintenant. Il faut savoir dire adieu aux gens des fois.</p><p>— S'il-te-plaît. Je ne te demande pas de redevenir son ami. Seulement... De lui pardonner. Tu lui dois des explications. Ce n'était ni sa faute ni la tienne et... S'il-te-plaît, Claude. Fais-le pour moi. Si tu tiens à moi, pardonne-lui. »</p><p>Aurélien vit son frère serrer la mâchoire et lâcha sa main lentement, lui lançant un petit regard inquiet.</p><p>« Claude...</p><p>— Je vais essayer. Je ne te promets rien mais je vais essayer.</p><p>— Merci, dit-il alors qu'un large sourire s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres. Si tu savais comme ça me rend heureux. »</p><p>
  <em>Si Claude réussissait à pardonner à l'autre garçon alors, il en était sûr, son frère se sentirait bien mieux. Un poids s'enlèverait de ses épaules et Aurélien voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son frère. Il voulait le voir heureux et qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable par rapport à quelque chose qui s'était passé il y avait plus de deux ans, lorsqu'il était encore un adolescent mal dans sa peau. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui mettait pas la faute dessus et qu'il l'aimait toujours, parce que c'était son grand-frère. </em>
</p><p>« On va manger maintenant, p'tite tête ? » entendit-il ce dernier lui dire, le sortant de ses pensées, et il le sentit glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.</p><p>Il hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire alors que Claude se levait de son lit et il en fit de même pour le suivre hors de sa chambre. Il sentait qu'un poids s'était envolé de sa poitrine de même, comme s'il avait toujours su inconsciemment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et qu'il avait enfin réussit à comprendre ce que c'était. <em>Et il se dit que sans Guillaume, il n'aurait sans doute jamais eu de réponse.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapitre 10.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 novembre :</em>
</p><p>« Gringe. »</p><p>Guillaume détourna son regard du petit groupe d'adolescents en train de jouer au basket à quelques mètres de lui pour se tourner vers la personne qui l'avait appelé. Il se redressa sur son banc en reconnaissant Claude et se tendit inconsciemment, ne sachant pas la raison de sa venue.</p><p>« Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois en se rendant compte que ce dernier l'avait appelé par son surnom de l'époque.</p><p>— Gringe. C'est bien toi, non ? »</p><p>Claude s'arrêta devant lui et le dévisagea un instant avant de lui sourire d'un air malicieux. Guillaume sentit un poids s'envoler de ses épaules en comprenant que Claude avait l'air de venir en paix et non pas pour l'engueuler une énième fois.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le banc, ce que Claude fit.</p><p>— Moi, je viens chercher mon frère. La question c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que <em>toi </em>tu fais là ?</p><p>— C'est mon spot. J'aime bien me poser ici. Et puis les clients peuvent m'appeler s'ils ont besoin de moi, ils savent que je suis joignable aussi en journée.</p><p>— Mm... »</p><p>Guillaume jeta un regard en coin à Claude en le sentant se tendre à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait parlé de son <em>job</em>.</p><p>« Et c'est par pure coïncidence que tu as choisi cet endroit alors que c'est aussi là où Aurél joue au basket toutes les fins d'après-midi ? »</p><p>Il ne répondit rien, honteux d'avoir été percé à jour par son ancien meilleur ami et se demanda ce qu'il allait lui dire par rapport à ça.</p><p>« Aurél m'a parlé de la fête, dit Claude pour relancer la discussion en changeant subitement de sujet et il releva le visage pour lui lancer un regard surpris. Il m'a dit que vous aviez parlé de la raison pour laquelle on a arrêté d'être amis tous les deux. »</p><p>Guillaume écouta attentivement Claude, se demandant où il voulait en venir et hocha la tête d'un air hésitant.</p><p>« Et...?</p><p>— Et... Tu lui as vraiment dit qu'on se droguait à cette époque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête Gringe, bon sang ? Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, lui dit Claude en soupirant et il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'avait pas l'air énervé.</p><p>— Je ne voulais pas lui dire à la base, expliqua-t-il. Mais... Il m'a demandé si tous les deux on était <em>plus </em>qu'amis à l'époque et si c'était pour ça qu'on se voyait en cachette de nos parents et j'ai préféré lui dire la vérité à ce qu'il s'imagine des trucs.</p><p>— A-Attend, quoi ? bafouilla Claude à ses côtés. Répète ? Aurél t'a demandé <em>quoi </em>?</p><p>— J'crois qu'avec nos aveux à demis-mots il s'est imaginé que peut-être on sortait ensemble ou qu'on se voyait pour coucher l'un avec l'autre, je sais pas... »</p><p>Guillaume lança un regard en coin à son ami qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et esquissa un sourire en voyant son expression de pur choc.</p><p>« Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi surpris, Claude ? demanda-t-il en riant. Tu lui as quand même dit qu'on préférait se voir à l'extérieur pour pouvoir faire des choses <em>pas très</em> <em>clean </em>et <em>secrètes </em>hors de la vue de nos parents, non ? Puis, il me semble... Si je me rappelle bien ce qu'il m'a dit, continua-t-il en souriant d'un air narquois. Il me semble que tu lui as aussi dit qu'on avait d'<em>autres </em>amis dans notre classe mais que c'était pas <em>pareil </em>que ce qu'on avait tous les deux. Pas étonnant qu'il soit allé s'imaginer des choses, le petit. Puis si en plus tu lui as dit que tes parents t'ont envoyé dans un centre à la fin de l'année et dans un internat pour ta seconde pour t'éloigner de moi et de ce que l'on faisait ensemble...</p><p>— Je... J'ai pas vraiment dit ça comme ça... balbutia Claude en se passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. J'ai pas dit<em> Pour t'éloigner de moi</em>, hein.</p><p>— C'est comme ça qu'il a dû le comprendre, lui. » dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le terrain de basket où les adolescents étaient en train de jouer.</p><p>Guillaume sentit les yeux de son ancien ami sur lui et il se retourna pour le regarder, avant de lui sourire tristement.</p><p>« Il m'a aussi expliqué ce qui s'était passé le soir de ma fête. Celle où tu n'es pas venu et qui a signé la fin de notre amitié. Je croyais que tu m'en voulais par rapport à Marie, j'étais tellement loin du compte.</p><p>— Ouais... Ça n'a jamais été à propos d'elle. Aurél a fini à l'hôpital ce soir-là et... commença à dire Claude avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase et de lui lancer un regard ahuri. Attend. J'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait raconté ça.</p><p>— Apparemment tu lui as dit que c'était à cause de ce que je t'avais défié de mettre dans le gâteau qu'il était tombé dans le coma et... Je suis tellement désolé, Claude, dit-il en secouant la tête et en posant de manière hésitante sa main sur celle du plus vieux à ses côtés. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir proposé de faire ça pour ma fête. Si j'avais su les risques... Jamais je ne te l'aurais demandé, tu dois me croire. Je me sens tellement coupable.</p><p>— Je... Arrête Guillaume, lui dit Claude en secouant la tête d'un air abattu et en retirant sa main de sous la sienne. Aurél a raison. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'accord, c'était ton idée c'est vrai. Mais c'est moi qui ai fait ce gâteau que je sache, tu ne m'as pas forcé, non ? C'est moi qui n'ait pas fait assez attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dessus. J'ai même pas tenté de le cacher, ce gâteau. On savait même pas qu'il était allergique au chocolat, alors le cannabis...</p><p>— Il est allergique au cannabis ? demanda Guillaume d'un air effaré et le plus vieux se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard surpris.</p><p>— Quoi ? Ah, non... Enfin, je sais pas... Mais je pense qu'il y a une des... <em>molécules</em>... en tout cas qui est très nocive pour lui. Sinon il ne serait pas tombé dans le coma, putain. »</p><p>Guillaume vit son ex meilleur-ami se pencher en avant pour se prendre la tête dans les mains et il hésita un moment avant de poser une main sur son dos.</p><p>« Claude...</p><p>— Tu comprends pourquoi je te dis que t'es <em>dangereux </em>pour lui ? marmonna Claude en relevant la tête avant de se tourner vers lui. Je ne plaisante pas. Surtout maintenant que tu es passé au stade au-dessus. Tu en <em>vends</em>, Guillaume. Aurél peut en mourir s'il tombe dessus. C'est pour ça que je préfère que tu restes loin de lui.</p><p>— Claude, je... Est-ce qu'il le sait ? demanda-t-il en repensant à la soirée et à la drogue qui s'y été infiltré par sa faute.</p><p>— Non, non... répondit Claude en secouant la tête précipitamment. Je ne pense pas, en tout cas je ne lui ai rien dit, moi.</p><p>— Je te promets que je ne ferais jamais rien pour le mettre en danger. J'ai compris, Claude. Je redoublerai d'attention. »</p><p>Claude le dévisagea un long moment puis soupira en fermant les yeux :</p><p>« Aurél veut que je te pardonne ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Et je vais le faire. Parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute. Je ne t'ai même pas donné de raison valable en mettant fin à notre amitié... Ce sera plus compliqué de me pardonner à moi-même par contre. Et... Je risque d'y aller petit avec petit avec toi, Gringe. Tant que tu feras ce job en tout cas. Tu peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre des réserves. Pourquoi tu fais ça d'ailleurs ?</p><p>— Je sais pas pour être honnête. Je suppose que ça me convient, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est de l'argent facile et comme je n'ai pas vraiment de diplôme au-dessus du brevet...</p><p>— T'as jamais songé à te replonger dans les études ?</p><p>— Non, jamais. Je crois que c'est pas fait pour moi.</p><p>— Et trouver- »</p><p>Guillaume se leva du banc sans prendre la peine de laisser Claude finir sa phrase en entendant un des amis du plus jeune crier le prénom de ce dernier. Il vit un attroupement se former au centre du terrain de basket et fronça les sourcils tandis que Claude se levait à son tour à ses côtés.</p><p>« Il se passe quoi, là ? » lui demanda le plus vieux et il ne lui répondit pas, s'élançant vers le petit groupe d'adolescents sans plus attendre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapitre 11.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ?! » s'écria-t-il en arrivant au centre du cercle formé par les adolescents après avoir joué des coudes pour se faufiler parmi ces derniers.</p><p>Il vit Matthieu et Ablaye, les deux amis du plus jeune, en train d'essayer de retenir ce dernier et en face de lui, des garçons faire de même avec Victor. Il se positionna entre les deux juste au moment où Aurélien échappa à ses amis et il l'empêcha de passer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules :</p><p>« Oh, Aurél !</p><p>— Pousse-toi, Guillaume ! lui cria le plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux, et il vit Claude l'attraper par l'avant-bras.</p><p>— Aurél ! Calme-toi maintenant ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! lui demanda Claude en le forçant à le regarder.</p><p>— Il t'a insulté, voilà ce qui m'arrive ! cria Aurélien en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son frère et celui-ci le rattrapa bien vite, avant qu'il ne puisse se jeter à nouveau sur Victor.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, Aurél ? »</p><p>Aurélien secoua la tête, tentant de se dégager à nouveau de Claude, et soudain Guillaume le vit exploser en pleurs violemment. Claude le lâcha sous la surprise et Guillaume resta un instant immobile, ne sachant que faire, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à son ancien meilleur-ami. Claude parut comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui demander car il lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif et Guillaume se dirigea vers le plus jeune avec prudence.</p><p>« Aurél ? Je peux te parler, s'il-te-plaît...? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête sans jamais relever cette dernière et Guillaume posa doucement une main sur le haut de son dos pour l'amener un peu à l'écart des autres. Il approcha une main hésitante du visage du plus jeune et releva son menton de ses doigts pour l'amener à le regarder.</p><p>« Eh, Aurél... murmura-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît... »</p><p>Il vit Aurélien renifler en silence, les yeux baissés vers le sol, avant que celui-ci ne relève ces derniers pour venir rencontrer son regard.</p><p>« Depuis quand tu te bats, toi ? demanda-t-il en lui offrant un petit sourire et Aurélien détourna le regard d'un air honteux.</p><p>— Il a insulté Claude. Et toi...</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire de si vilain pour que tu éprouves le besoin de le lui faire regretter, hein ? dit-il en exhalant un petit rire, cherchant à amadouer le plus jeune pour qu'il se confie à lui.</p><p>— Il... Quand il a voulu me prendre le ballon... Pour me déstabiliser, il a parlé de vous. Il vous a appelé en rigolant <em>le camé et le dealer </em>et ça m'a énervé alors je l'ai poussé pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi mais il a pris ça pour une invitation à se battre et je me suis laissé entraîner...</p><p>— Eh... Tu sais que c'est faux, hein ? Ton frère a arrêté de se droguer il y a longtemps, Aurél. Il a jamais repris, tu peux me croire. Victor a seulement dit ça pour te provoquer.</p><p>— Je sais mais... balbutia le plus jeune en se mettant à sangloter. Il a dit que si vous redeveniez amis, Claude retomberait dans ses mauvaises habitudes par ta faute et ça m'a énervé qu'il dise ça. »</p><p>Guillaume sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en entendant le plus jeune se mettre à pleurer de nouveau et l'attira à lui en posant une main sur son dos :</p><p>« Aurél... soupira-t-il doucement. Claude ne retombera pas dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Parce qu'il a trop peur de te perdre si jamais il le fait.</p><p>— Pourquoi ? entendit-il le plus jeune bredouiller contre lui et il esquissa un petit sourire au son de sa voix étouffée par son pull.</p><p>— Parce que tu réagis de toute évidence très mal au cannabis, la drogue à laquelle on était accoutumés. Peu importe la raison, je peux t'assurer que Claude ne prendra pas le risque de s'y remettre et de te voir retourner à l'hôpital de si tôt. »</p><p>Guillaume entendit le plus jeune renifler contre lui et le sentit se redresser faiblement pour le dévisager. Guillaume lui sourit tendrement et passa une main dans sa frange pour la dégager de devant ses yeux, faisant apparaître à sa vue sa tempe ensanglantée.</p><p>« Aurél, tu saignes ! »</p><p>Aurélien lui lança un regard surpris puis porta une main à sa tempe avant de ramener cette dernière devant ses yeux. Guillaume le vit pâlir à la vue du sang et l'instant d'après, Aurélien lui lança un regard paniqué.</p><p>« Je... Je suis tombé tout à l'heure quand on s'est mis à se battre... Je ne m'étais pas aperçu...</p><p>— Tout va bien. Claude et moi on va t'accompagner à l'hôpital, d'accord ? dit-il pour le rassurer avant de se tourner vers le plus vieux à quelques mètres de lui et de se mettre à crier. Claude ! Ramène-toi ! »</p><p>Claude se dirigea vers eux à allure rapide et posa une main sur le dos de son petit-frère en les rejoignant :</p><p>« C'est bon, Aurél. Je lui ai réglé son compte, il t'embêtera plus ce—</p><p>— Faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital, le coupa-t-il brusquement. Il s'est blessé en tombant tout à l'heure. »</p><p>Claude lui lança un regard surpris avant de se tourner d'un air inquiet vers le plus jeune et il le vit écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut sa tempe.</p><p>« Putain, Aurél ! s'écria Claude en prenant le visage de ce dernier dans ses mains. Ça te fait mal, mon bébé ?</p><p>— Un peu... bredouilla Aurélien et Guillaume esquissa un petit sourire en entendant la manière dont l'avait appelé son frère.</p><p>— Allez, Aurél. Va chercher tes affaires et on y va, dit-il pour presser le plus jeune. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et il le suivit des yeux aller chercher son sac et sa veste à quelques mètres d'eux.</p><p>« Tout ira bien, Claude. Je te promets. »</p><p>Claude hocha la tête d'un air absent, les yeux rivés sur le plus jeune, et quand celui-ci revint près d'eux, Claude passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui et se mit en marche. Guillaume sourit doucement et les rejoignit précipitamment, marchant aux côtés de son ancien ami, Aurélien entre eux deux.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapitre 12.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 novembre :</em>
</p><p>« Dors bien, petit ange... »</p><p>Guillaume regardait avec une pointe de surprise mélangée à de l'amusement son ami — s'il pouvait l'appeler comme ça à nouveau — dégager la frange d'Aurélien qui était endormi sur son lit avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front. Ils venaient de rentrer chez Claude après avoir passé une bonne partie de leur soirée à l'hôpital pour Aurélien et celui-ci en était ressorti avec quelques points de suture au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il s'était blessé à la tempe en voyant du sang sur cette dernière mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était trompé. Il sortit de ses réflexions en voyant Claude rabattre la couverture de son frère sur ses épaules pour le recouvrir et le border un instant avant de se tourner vers lui.</p><p>« Quoi ? lui demanda son ami en haussant un sourcil pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.</p><p>— Petit ange ? dit-il dans un sourire moqueur et il vit Claude se mettre à rougir légèrement, ce qui le fit rire. Vraiment ?</p><p>— Ça va, tais-toi... grommela Claude en lui faisant signe de le suivre pour sortir de la chambre.</p><p>— Non, non, le prend pas mal, rit Guillaume en le suivant après avoir jeté un dernier regard vers le plus jeune profondément endormi dans son lit. C'est juste que je connaissais pas cette partie là de ta personnalité. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi... niais ? »</p><p>Il entendit Claude soupirer bruyamment alors qu'ils étaient en train de descendre les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon et son ami se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir une fois qu'il fut assis dans le canapé. Guillaume vint s'asseoir à son tour sur le canapé, à l'autre bout de celui-ci, et il vit Claude croiser les jambes avant de soupirer à nouveau.</p><p>« Si tu vivais avec lui, toi aussi tu deviendrais <em>niais</em> mec, lui dit Claude en haussant les épaules. Et y a pas de mal à l'être que je sache.</p><p>— J'ai jamais dit que c'était mal, dit-il précipitamment afin de ne pas se mettre son ami retrouvé aussi vite à dos. C'est juste que... Ça ma surpris de toi, quoi. »</p><p>Claude ne répondit rien un moment avant de hocher la tête distraitement.</p><p>« C'est mes parents qui l'appellent toujours par un tas de petits surnoms comme ça. Alors maintenant moi aussi je m'y met, c'est plus fort que moi. Et Aurél, il aime bien. »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête en compréhension et se mit à penser qu'en effet, ça ne l'étonnait pas du plus jeune. Il devait avoir cet effet sur les gens. Cette envie de le protéger et de le faire sourire. <em>Après tout, lui aussi l'avait ressentit</em>. Il vit alors Claude se pencher en avant et fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami se prendre la tête dans les mains.</p><p>« Claude ?</p><p>— J'arrête pas de repenser au soir où il est parti à l'hôpital...! Je m'en veux tellement, Guillaume. Je l'ai délaissé pendant toute sa sixième et le début de sa cinquième pour être avec toi, pour faire des conneries... Et j'ai failli le tuer à cause de ces mêmes conneries ! Mes parents ont eu tellement peur de risquer de le perdre encore une fois et...</p><p>— Comment ça <em>encore une </em><em>fois</em> ? demanda Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?</p><p>— Quand il est né, il était si petit... Et les médecins pensaient que peut-être il ne vivrait pas... Puis... Puis il ne mangeait rien... expliqua Claude en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. J'étais trop petit pour m'en rappeler, j'avais à peine trois ans, mais... Nos parents nous ont raconté ça le jour de ses huit ans... Parce qu'Aurél venait de se casser le bras en tombant de cheval et qu'on avait dû l'amener à l'hôpital. Ce jour-là ils ont eu la peur de leur vie en le voyant crier et pleurer de douleur. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tellement peur dès qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'ils le traitent comme une petite chose fragile... Alors quand il est tombé dans le coma par ma faute... J'ose même pas imaginer à quel point ils ont dû avoir peur. Déjà que moi j'étais dans tous mes états alors eux... »</p><p>Guillaume écoutait attentivement son ami lui raconter tout cela, pensant au plus jeune qui devait dormir profondément dans son lit à l'étage. Il poussa un petit soupire attristé en entendant tout ce par quoi il avait dû passer dans son enfance et reporta son attention sur son ami lorsqu'il se remit à parler.</p><p>« C'est pour ça que... J'ai dit à Aurél que ce n'était pas grave si nos parents l'aimaient plus que moi. Ils ont de bonnes raisons de le faire.</p><p>— C'est comme ça que tu le ressens ? s'étonna Guillaume en s'approchant de son ami sur le canapé. Tu penses qu'ils le préfèrent à toi ?</p><p>— Ouais... Mais c'est pas grave. J'ai jamais été le petit garçon parfait, et encore moins au collège, alors que lui il a toujours tout fait pour essayer de leur faire plaisir. Puis c'est le plus jeune alors c'est normal.</p><p>— Je pense pas que des parents puisse avoir un préféré dans une fratrie... Même si c'est comme ça que tu le ressens et que je ne connais pas tes parents... Malgré les erreurs de parcours... Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aiment plus que toi.</p><p>— Aurél me dit la même chose. Il n'aime pas que je dise ça mais... Je ne sais pas. Si c'était le cas en tout cas, je leur en voudrais pas. Aurél c'est leur petit miracle, tu comprends ? »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête en compréhension et offrit un petit sourire maladroit à son ami. Son petit frère était adorable et, sans même le faire exprès, il écartait toute concurrence quand il s'agissait de préférence. Même lui commençait à ressentir un élan d'affection infinie envers lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis moins de deux mois. Il pensa alors à la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, au collège alors qu'il sortait de classe avec Claude, et se rappela que même à ce moment-là, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, le plus jeune l'avait marqué.</p><p>« Ça te dit un <em>Fifa </em>? lui demanda Claude pour changer de sujet en se redressant sur le canapé à ses côtés et il hocha la tête avant de prendre la manette que lui tendait son ami. C'est parti alors ! »</p><p>Guillaume reporta son attention sur son ami, content de le retrouver enfin, puis sur l'écran de la télévision qui s'alluma lorsque le jeu se lança. Il était soulagé de voir qu'au moins pour une journée ils pouvaient mettre leurs différences de côté et redevenir les amis qu'ils avaient été avant de se perdre de vue. Claude s'était même confié à lui, chose qu'il ne faisait à l'époque que rarement, et jamais sur Aurélien. <em>Alors il se prit à espérer qu'ils arriveraient avec le temps à redevenir comme ils l'étaient au collège, des meilleurs amis.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapitre 13.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3 novembre : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien fronça les sourcils en se sentant sortir du sommeil petit à petit. Il papillonna un instant des paupières et ses yeux se posèrent sur le mur de sa chambre, comme il était allongé de sorte à être dos à la porte. Il resta un instant dans cette position à fixer droit devant lui avant de se mettre en mouvement lentement et de s'allonger sur le dos. Il fixa alors le plafond de sa chambre, clignant lentement des paupières pour ajuster sa vision qui était légèrement floue, et grimaça en sentant une douleur lancinante le piquer à l'arcade sourcilière. Aurélien porta une main à cette dernière et grimaça de nouveau en sentant les points que lui avaient fait le médecin sous ses doigts. Il se redressa alors sur son lit et posa les pieds au sol, se demandant où pouvaient bien être son frère et Guillaume. Il se leva et enfila un pull qui trainait sur sa chaise de bureau avant de sortir de sa chambre afin de partir à leur recherche. Il descendit les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le salon quand il entendit son frère dire son prénom, ce qui le fit s'arrêter dans son élan afin d'écouter discrètement ce que celui-ci disait de lui. <em>Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter aux portes mais c'était plus fort que lui, surtout qu'il semblait être le sujet de la discussion.</em></p><p>« Pardon ? entendit-il dire Guillaume de sa voix grave et chaude, cette dernière lui arrachant un frisson malgré lui.</p><p>— Je t'ai demandé pourquoi t'étais comme ça avec Aurél ? répondit son frère et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il voulait parler, avant de faire de nouveau une grimace de douleur au mouvement brusque.</p><p>— De quoi tu parles ? » entendit-il Guillaume dire d'une voix confuse et il osa se pencher légèrement afin de pouvoir observer son frère et ce dernier sans se faire voir.</p><p>Claude et Guillaume étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé en face de la télévision et il remarqua qu'ils tenaient chacun une manette de jeu à la main. L'écran de la télévision était allumé et il vit qu'ils étaient en train de jouer à <em>Fifa</em>, le jeu préféré de son frère. Il reporta alors son attention sur ce dernier en l'entendant reprendre la parole, après une brève hésitation.</p><p>« Ben, j'sais pas... T'es tout mielleux avec lui alors que tu le connaissais pas il y a encore deux mois.</p><p>— C'est ton frère, Claude. Je l'avais déjà vu avant, hein... dit Guillaume, semblant gêné et Aurélien posa le regard sur ce dernier, lequel il avait l'impression semblait rougir légèrement.</p><p>— Ouais, enfin tu l'avais déjà <em>entrevu</em>, ok, mais tu ne lui avais jamais parlé avant cette année, non ?</p><p>— Non... Je lui avais jamais parlé vu que tu faisais toujours en sorte de me dire au revoir avant de le rejoindre...</p><p>— Ben c'est quoi alors ton problème avec lui ? T'as un <em>crush </em>sur mon frère ? dit Claude en riant soudainement. C'est ça ? »</p><p>Aurélien sentit ses joues le brûler affreusement en entendant la question de son grand-frère au basané et sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements dans sa poitrine. Il fixa plus intensément encore le plus âgé, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien répondre à Claude, et le vit se passer une main derrière la nuque d'un air embarrassé :</p><p>« Mais ça va pas. Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher, toi ? répondit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire nerveux. Je l'aime bien c'est tout. Je dois avouer que j'ai de la tendresse pour lui... Il me plaît bien ton petit frère, il est adorable.</p><p>— Mais ça s'arrête là...? l'interrogea Claude en plissant les yeux et Aurélien se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure en se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son grand-frère aussi sérieux. Parce que si jamais t'as un crush sur Aurél, laisse-moi te dire que c'est hors de question et que—</p><p>— Mais arrête un peu, Claude... le coupa Guillaume en soupirant d'un air las. Je suis pas amoureux de ton frère hein, c'est encore un enfant hein, je le sais... continua-t-il et Aurélien sentit son cœur se briser à l'intérieur de lui en l'entendant dire cela. J'ai seulement beaucoup de tendresse pour lui... Parce que c'est ton petit frère et que t'es mon meilleur ami... Enfin, l'étais. Donc j'ai l'impression de devoir me comporter comme un grand-frère moi aussi avec lui. »</p><p>Claude ne répondit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de fixer Guillaume d'un air méfiant, et Aurélien baissa les yeux au sol essayant tant bien que mal d'effacer la douleur qu'il ressentait non plus sur son arcade sourcilière mais à l'intérieur de lui à présent, sans réussir à comprendre la signification de cette dernière.</p><p>« Ok... entendit-il son frère dire alors et il releva la tête pour le regarder. J'espère bien en tout cas. Parce qu'Aurél il a seulement quatorze ans, c'est un bébé encore. Il est innocent, lui. Pas... Comme toi, mon pote. Et je me rappelle du regard que t'avais la première fois que t'as posé les yeux sur lui au collège.</p><p>— Quel regard...? demanda Guillaume d'un air hésitant en fronçant les sourcils et Aurélien en fit de même, étonné par la révélation de son grand-frère.</p><p>— Tu sais... Tu te rappelles... Non ? La première fois que tu as vu Aurél et que je t'ai dit que je devais te laisser pour aller le rejoindre car c'était mon petit-frère et donc que je devais le ramener à la maison après les cours...? Tu as littéralement bugué en plein milieu du préau quand on a passé le portail de fer du collège et tu es resté là à rien dire sans jamais le lâcher du regard. On aurait dit que t'avais fait un arrêt cardiaque, mon pote.</p><p>— J-Je me souviens pas... balbutia Guillaume et Aurélien fut étonné d'apercevoir du rouge apparaître graduellement sur ses joues.</p><p>— OK. Mais fais gaffe à toi, je t'ai à l'œil. »</p><p>Aurélien vit son frère faire un clin d'œil malicieux au plus âgé en disant cela et Guillaume hocha la tête en compréhension. Son frère se leva alors du canapé et se dirigea vers lui, caché derrière le mur et encore dans le couloir menant au salon et dit à l'attention du basané en regardant par-dessus son épaule :</p><p>« Je vais demander à mes parents à quelle heure ils comptent rentrer et s'ils mangent avec nous. Tu manges avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Il est déjà 21h. Tu devrais appeler tes vieux pour les prévenir que tu rentreras un peu plus tard. »</p><p>Aurélien vit Guillaume acquiescer puis sortir son portable avant de le remettre dans sa poche quand Claude lui tourna le dos et il fit un pas en arrière pour se reculer lorsque son frère passa la porte du salon et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapitre 14.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Ah, Aurél ! T'es réveillé, p'tit cœur ? lui demanda son frère en lui souriant tendrement et il hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, espérant qu'il ne lui demande pas depuis combien de temps il était là. J'ai invité Guillaume à manger ce soir, ça te va ? Je vais appeler les parents pour savoir où ils en sont. »</p><p>Il hocha la tête à nouveau et sentit son frère lui ébouriffer tendrement les cheveux avant d'exhaler un petit rire et de monter les escaliers. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur du salon et vit le plus âgé le regarder d'un air étonné, son portable à la main. Il entra finalement et se dirigea vers Guillaume avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé.</p><p>« Comment tu te sens, Aurél ? Mieux ? lui demanda Guillaume en lui souriant tendrement et il hocha la tête avant de lui offrir un petit sourire timide, les mots qu'avaient dit le plus vieux à son frère toujours dans son esprit.</p><p>— J'ai juste un peu mal quand je fronce les sourcils mais sinon ça va...</p><p>— Tant mieux, lui dit en souriant Guillaume. Je suis soulagé alors. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête sans rien ajouter de plus et lança un regard surpris au basané en le voyant sortir un petit papier bien plié de sa poche de pantalon et le lui tendre.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix hésitante en prenant le papier délicatement entre ses doigts.</p><p>— C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Je voulais te le donner tout à l'heure... Juste au cas-où, tu vois. Si t'as un problème ou quoi... Tu peux m'appeler dès que tu en as envie, d'accord ?</p><p>— D'accord... murmura Aurélien en hochant la tête. Mais... Tu sais... J'ai pas besoin d'un autre grand-frère, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui, très clair du plus grand, et il se sentit rougir sous son regard. J'ai déjà Claude, ça me suffit.</p><p>— Euh... Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Guillaume en lui lançant un regard légèrement confus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre sa place, hein... C'était juste comme ça... Au cas où...</p><p>— D'accord, dit-il en pensant brièvement qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre qu'il avait dit ça pour répondre à ce qu'il avait dit sur lui à son frère. Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup Guillaume. Je t'enverrai un message quand j'aurai rentré ton numéro ce soir. »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête en compréhension et il se tourna vers son grand-frère lorsque ce dernier entra dans le salon en l'appelant :</p><p>« Aurél, papa et maman veulent te parler. »</p><p>Il jeta un regard surpris à Claude et celui-ci vint s'asseoir lourdement à ses côtés sur le canapé, le forçant à se rapprocher de Guillaume pour lui faire de la place, avant de lui passer son portable qui était en <em>FaceTime </em>:</p><p>« Coucou mon cœur ! s'exclama sa mère d'une voix chaleureuse et il rougit en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi devant Guillaume. Comment tu vas, mon amour ?</p><p>— Bonjour maman... bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses joues le brûler affreusement et le regard du basané sur lui.</p><p>— Salut mon ange, dit à son tour son père en entrant dans son champ de vision sur l'écran. On rentre de chez mamie avec ta mère comme on l'a expliqué à Claude. On sera là dans à peu près une heure alors ne nous attendez pas pour manger, d'accord ? lui dit son père et il hocha la tête, dévoilant sa blessure de dessous sa frange. Claude nous a dit pour ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je regarderai tout ça en rentrant, ça ne te fait pas trop mal ?</p><p>— Non, ça va... » dit-il doucement pour rassurer ses parents et il sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'en bougeant légèrement sa cuisse entra en contact avec celle de Guillaume près de lui.</p><p>Le basané lui sourit d'un air bienveillant lui signifiant que tout allait bien quand il se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard désolé et il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de reporter son attention à ses parents de l'autre côté de l'écran.</p><p>« On va vous laisser manger, maintenant. À tout à l'heure mon cœur, lui dit son père avant de se décaler légèrement pour laisser la place à sa mère de lui parler.</p><p>— À tout à l'heure, Aurélien, Claude. On vous aime.</p><p>— Nous aussi, rentrez bien ! répondit son frère en s'approchant de l'écran pour répondre et il lui jeta un regard surpris avant de sourire à ses parents.</p><p>— Bisous... »</p><p>Claude mit fin à l'appel en voyant leur parents les embrasser de derrière l'écran et rangea son portable avant de se lever.</p><p>« Vous venez ? On va voir ce qu'il y a à manger dans le frigo. »</p><p>Guillaume se leva à son tour en lui offrant un grand sourire et il fit de même avant de suivre son frère dans la cuisine, le plus grand sur ses talons. Il sentit le papier dans la paume de sa main fermée en poing et glissa celui-ci dans la poche de son jean afin de le cacher à son frère.<em> Il avait comme l'impression que celui-ci ne serait pas enchanté s'il apprenait que Guillaume lui avait donné son numéro et il ne souhaitait pas créer plus de tensions pour la soirée. Il osa jeter un regard en coin au plus grand et son cœur rata un battement en le voyant s'ass</em>eoir autour de la petite table de la cuisine, un large sourire sur les lèvres. <em>Il était tellement foutu</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapitre 15.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>19 novembre : </em>
</p><p>« Aurél ! »</p><p>Guillaume offrit un large sourire au plus jeune lorsque celui-ci se retourna dans sa direction et pressa un peu plus le pas pour le rejoindre près de la fontaine à laquelle ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous.</p><p>« Ah, Guillaume... lui dit Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire timide. Salut.</p><p>— Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? demanda Guillaume en souriant de plus belle, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui faire la bise ou pas.</p><p>— Non, je suis arrivé il y a moins de dix minutes, expliqua Aurélien avant de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux. Alors... Tu sais où tu veux aller ? »</p><p>Guillaume décida que la bise serait pour une première fois, un sourire suffisant largement pour l'instant. Il avait demandé à Aurélien s'il accepterait de l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Claude pour l'anniversaire de ce dernier qui arrivait bientôt. Lorsqu'il avait envoyé le texto dans lequel il demandait ça au plus jeune quelques jours auparavant, il avait eu peur que ce dernier ne lui réponde pas ou ne lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas mais Aurélien lui avait répondu dans l'heure, lui disant que ça lui ferait même plaisir. Il avait été incommensurablement soulagé de sa réponse, incertain de trouver un bon cadeau pour son ancien ami de lui-même et aussi très content de se dire qu'il allait se retrouver un après-midi entier avec lui, seul à seul. Ces deux dernières semaines il avait revu Claude et avait pu ainsi voir son petit-frère de même mais jamais seul à seul et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette envie devenait de plus en plus omniprésente en lui.</p><p>« Non, pas du tout. Je comptais sur toi pour m'aiguiller en fait, répondit-il sincèrement en se passant une main sur la nuque. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé de temps avec Claude, hormis ces deux dernières semaines bien sûr, et je ne sais pas si ses goûts ont changé. Ils ont sûrement dû le faire je pense...</p><p>— Un peu, sûrement... dit Aurélien en se mettant à marcher vers le centre commercial et Guillaume lui emboîta le pas aussitôt. Sur quoi tu serais parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait à l'époque ?</p><p>— Mm... fit Guillaume en songeant un instant. Je pense qu'à l'époque je lui aurai acheté une BD. Une histoire d'univers parallèle, de dystopie planétaire... Il aimait bien ce genre de trucs.</p><p>— C'est une bonne idée, dit Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire, se tournant vers lui. Mais sinon... Il y a un jeu vidéo qui est sorti il y a quelques jours et dont il fait que me parler. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de l'avoir mais papa et maman avaient déjà prévu de lui acheter autre chose. Et moi je n'ai pas assez d'économies pour le lui acheter.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est comme jeu ?</p><p>— Je ne me rappelle plus le nom mais le vendeur saura de quoi je veux parler. Comme la BD que tu lui aurais acheté, ça parle d'univers parallèle et de batailles. Viens, c'est juste ici. »</p><p>Guillaume détacha son regard du plus jeune pour regarder la boutique devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés et haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant le magasin dans lequel ils allaient si souvent avec Claude trois ans auparavant pour y manger des kebabs après les cours. Il avait donc été racheté pour devenir une boutique de jeux vidéos. <em>Pourquoi pas</em>. Aurélien lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme pour avoir son approbation avant d'entrer dans la boutique et lorsqu'il hocha la tête le plus jeune passa le seuil du magasin, faisant sonner la petite cloche pendu à la porte et annonçant leur entrée.</p><p>***</p><p>« Ça craint pas que j'ai acheté ça, en fait ? dit-il en sortant du magasin avec un sac dans ses mains renfermant le jeu vidéo et Aurélien se tourna vers lui, un air surpris sur le visage.</p><p>— Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes déjà d'avoir suivi mon avis ? répondit le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard inquiet et il se fustigea aussitôt d'avoir formulé sa pensée ainsi.</p><p>— Hein ? Ah non, pas du tout...! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !</p><p>— C'est quoi le problème alors ? lui demanda Aurélien en s'arrêtant et il s'immobilisa à son tour pour le regarder.</p><p>— C'est que... C'est ton idée, Aurél. Ton frère va savoir que tu m'as aidé à choisir son cadeau, non ? Personne d'autre n'aurait pu savoir que c'était de ça qu'il avait envie.</p><p>— Oh je vois... dit le plus jeune et il le vit se perdre dans ses pensées un instant. T'auras qu'à lui dire... Je sais pas... Que le jeu était affiché dans les sorties et que du coup tu as décidé de le prendre parce que le vendeur t'en a dit du bien... Non...? »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête d'un air sérieux avant de sentir un large sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha alors vers le plus jeune pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras et enfouit quelques secondes son visage dans ses cheveux noirs.</p><p>« Merci pour tout, Aurél. Elle est géniale ton idée, c'est sûr qu'il va adorer, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille et il lui sembla sentir Aurélien se tendre légèrement contre lui. Et ainsi je pourrai remonter un peu dans son estime, continua-t-il en exhalant un petit rire en se redressant et se détachant du plus jeune.</p><p>— Ç-Ça me fait plaisir alors... » balbutia Aurélien en lui lançant un regard timide à travers sa frange et Guillaume ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses doigts à travers cette dernière pour dégager ses cheveux de devant ses yeux.</p><p>Leurs yeux entrèrent alors en contact et ils restèrent un instant ainsi sans parler avant qu'Aurélien ne baisse les yeux, faisant glisser sa main de ses cheveux, et il vit une adorable couleur pourpre recouvrir ses joues. Il était <em>tellement</em> adorable. <em>Aurélien le faisait complètement fondre et il </em><em>ne</em><em> faisait </em><em>même pas exprès</em>.</p><p>« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? lui demanda-t-il alors et Aurélien releva la tête à la question.</p><p>— Je... Tu promets de pas te moquer ? lui demanda le plus jeune et il fronça les sourcils avant de lui sourire d'un air confus.</p><p>— Pourquoi tu voudrais que je me moque ?</p><p>— Et bien... Parce que... Je pensais lui offrir une sculpture que j'ai fait en cours d'Arts Plastiques. Le thème c'était <em>les liens entre les humains</em> et j'ai essayé de le représenter pour parler des liens fraternels. Comme la professeure m'a dit que c'était pas trop mal et qu'on a pu reprendre nos travaux la semaine dernière, j'ai pensé que je pourrai lui offrir ma sculpture...</p><p>— T'as eu combien juste par curiosité ? demanda Guillaume et Aurélien détourna le regard d'un air gêné.</p><p>— Dix-neuf...</p><p>— Exactement ce dont je me doutais, rit Guillaume avant de passer un bras sur les épaules du plus jeune avant d'avancer.<em> Pas trop mal</em>, hein. T'es un petit artiste, Aurél ? Et je ne le savais même pas. »</p><p>Aurélien le regarda d'un air hésitant, comme s'il se demandait s'il n'était pas entrain de se moquer de lui, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire timide.</p><p>« Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un café avant de rentrer chacun chez nous ? proposa-t-il et le plus jeune lui lança un regard curieux.</p><p>— Je ne bois pas de café, Guillaume...</p><p>— Un chocolat chaud, c'est pareil ! T'es partant pour un chocolat ?</p><p>— Je suis allergique au chocolat, répondit Aurélien en esquissant un petit sourire moqueur à son attention et il se gifla mentalement d'avoir pu oublier une chose pareille. Mais j'aimerai bien un thé bien chaud...</p><p>— Va pour le thé alors, murmura-t-il en sentant son cœur rater un battement en voyant le sourire que lui adressait le plus jeune. C'est bien un thé, aussi... »</p><p>Aurélien lui jeta un regard surpris avant de rigoler doucement et il enleva son bras de ses épaules, continuant de le regarder rire complètement fasciné.<em> Ce fut à ce moment-là, précisément, qu'il sut qu'il était foutu</em>. Parce que jamais il ne pourrait considérer Aurélien seulement qu'en tant que <em>le petit-frère de Claude</em>. <em>Pas quand ce dernier faisait faire les montagnes russes à son cœur à chaque fois qu'il lui souriait ou qu'il entendait son rire vibrer dans l'air.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapitre 16.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>4 décembre : </em>
</p><p>« Aurélien, tu joues avec nous ? »</p><p>Aurélien se tourna vers le garçon qui l'avait appelé et sourit timidement en reconnaissant un des amis de son frère. Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui et lui montra son frère et Guillaume par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient en train de fêter les dix-sept ans de son grand-frère chez eux et leur parents leur avaient laissé la maison pour la soirée, Claude en profitant pour inviter pratiquement toute sa classe. Certains avaient fait un plongeon dans la piscine tandis que d'autres discutaient bruyamment sur l'herbe ou bien sur la terrasse, et maintenant la nuit commençait à tomber et le froid à se faire sentir.</p><p>« On va dans le salon avec les autres.</p><p>— Vous allez jouer à quoi ? demanda-t-il en remuant doucement sa paille dans son verre de <em>Ice Tea</em>.</p><p>— Ça s'appelle <em>7 minutes au Paradis</em>. Tu connais ?</p><p>— Non... dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais Claude veut bien que je joue ?</p><p>— J'sais pas. Mais t'en as le droit si t'en as envie, non ? » lui dit le garçon plus âgé en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Aurélien hocha la tête distraitement avant de le suivre jusqu'au petit groupe d'adolescents qui s'apprêtaient à rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison en sentant la nuit tomber.</p><p>Claude lui lança un regard interrogateur en le voyant en compagnie de son ami et s'approcha de lui pour lui frotter vigoureusement le dos afin de le réchauffer.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Aurél ? Tu veux pas rester dehors ?</p><p>— Non, je connais personne Claude, je veux rester avec toi... bredouilla-t-il en lançant un regard suppliant à son frère. Est-ce que je peux venir jouer avec vous ? »</p><p>Il vit Guillaume se tourner dans sa direction en l'entendant et lui jeter un regard surpris, ne semblant s'apercevoir de sa présence que maintenant. Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire timide en regardant le plus âgé derrière son frère et Guillaume s'avança vers eux.</p><p>« Bien sûr que tu peux venir, Aurél. Mais c'est pas un jeu très intelligent, hein... lui dit en rigolant Claude et il pensa furtivement qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu trop bu.</p><p>— Je pensais rester avec toi, en fait... dit Guillaume à son attention en s'arrêtant aux côtés de Claude. Pour pas que tu restes seul et vu que le jeu ne m'intéresse que moyennement...</p><p>— Ah non ! s'écria Claude en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules soudainement. Venez jouer tous les deux ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !</p><p>— T'as envie de jouer, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume en souriant devant l'exubérance de son ami et il hocha la tête doucement.</p><p>— Oui. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est comme jeu mais j'ai froid...</p><p>— Ok. Allons jouer alors. » rit Guillaume et Claude poussa un cri de victoire avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison, son bras toujours par-dessus ses épaules.</p><p>Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Guillaume les suivre et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour le regarder, celui-ci lui sourit de manière bienveillante.</p><p>***</p><p>Aurélien se mordit la lèvre fébrilement lorsque les deux personnes du tour précédent revinrent dans le salon sous les applaudissements des amis de Claude. <em>Il regrettait à présent d'avoir accepté de jouer à ce jeu sans savoir auparavant de quoi il s'agissait</em>. Claude, étant le roi de la soirée vu que c'était la sienne, tenait dans ses mains un chapeau dans lequel était marqué sur des petits bouts de papiers chacun des noms des adolescents ayant accepté de jouer. Claude tirait à chaque nouveau tour deux de ces papiers et les deux personnes tirées au sort devait alors aller dans la chambre de ses parents qui était juste à côté du salon et on les y enfermait. Une fois à l'intérieur, on éteignait la lumière et les deux personnes passaient 7 minutes ensemble à faire ce que bon leur semblait, avant qu'une autre personne ne vienne les chercher au bout du temps imparti. Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient de discuter, parler de leurs journées de cours ou ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pendant les vacances de Noël et aussi d'essayer d'imaginer ce que les deux personnes enfermées dans la chambre pouvaient bien faire au même moment. <em>S'embrasser, se poser des questions, ou bien se tenir aussi éloignée l'une de l'autre... </em>Il vit Claude prendre un papier et son frère se mit à sourire d'excitation en lisant le papier qu'il avait tiré.</p><p>« Guillaume ! À ton tour ! »</p><p>Aurélien sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant son grand-frère dire le prénom du plus âgé et vit ce dernier se lever en poussant un petit soupire silencieux.</p><p>« Avec qui ? demanda simplement Guillaume en s'approchant de Claude et celui-ci plongea de nouveau sa main dans le chapeau sur ses genoux.</p><p>— Avec... dit Claude en ouvrant le papier qu'il avait attrapé. Aurél ! »</p><p>Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en entendant son grand-frère prononcer son nom et vit ce dernier jeter un regard confus au papier avant de lever la tête vers Guillaume.</p><p>« Au-Aurél... Ouais, c'est bien ça... balbutia Claude qui avait décidément un coup dans le nez et Aurélien vit Guillaume se tourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard inquiet.</p><p>— Si tu veux pas, Claude peut toujours retirer, hein.</p><p>— <em>Techniquement</em>, je peux pas... dit son frère et Aurélien se leva avant de secouer la tête.</p><p>— Non, c'est bon... Ça me va. »</p><p>Aurélien vit le regard embêté que lui lança son frère et celui-ci se tourna à nouveau vers Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils :</p><p>« J'te préviens. Si tu le touches, j'te tue. »</p><p>Guillaume exhala un petit rire désabusé et leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'une fille rousse se leva pour les accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. Aurélien la suivit sans dire un mot et entra dans la chambre, vite suivit par Guillaume. La fille éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte à clés, les laissant dans le noir. Il entendait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, n'ayant aucune idée d'où se trouvait le plus âgé dans la pièce n'ayant pas eu le temps de le voir avant que la fille n'éteigne la lumière.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapitre 17.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« G-Guillaume...? O-Où c'est que tu es ? murmura-t-il d'une voix  hésitante et il entendit le plus grand faire un mouvement sur sa gauche, le faisant sursauter.</p><p>— Je suis là, Aurél. Sur ta gauche. »</p><p>Il sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement dans sa poitrine et entendit Guillaume faire de nouveau un mouvement dans sa direction en ne l'entendant pas lui répondre.</p><p>« Ça va, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume d'une voix inquiète et il hocha la tête avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir.</p><p>— O-Oui... C'est juste que... J'avais oublié que j'aime pas être dans le noir...</p><p>— T'as peur ? dit le plus âgé d'un air surpris et il se mordit la lèvre, ayant peur de paraître ridicule.</p><p>— U-Un peu... Oui...</p><p>— Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?</p><p>— Oui, s'il-te-plaît... » bredouilla-t-il d'une petite voix et il entendit Guillaume faire un pas en avant dans sa direction.</p><p>Il  tendit sa main droite devant lui pour indiquer à Guillaume où c'est qu'il était et bientôt il sentit ses doigts entrer en contact avec le  tee-shirt rugueux du plus grand.</p><p>« Je suis là, Aurél. Tout va bien, dit Guillaume en venant attraper sa main de la sienne et il hocha la tête dans le noir.</p><p>— Est-ce que... Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, s'attendant déjà à un refus du plus vieux mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Je sais que je suis ridicule... J'aurais jamais dû dire que je voulais jouer à ce jeu idiot mais... »</p><p>Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il sentit Guillaume l'attirer à lui en tirant doucement sur sa main et une seconde plus tard, il le sentit lâcher cette dernière pour venir l'entourer de ses bras. Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de bien-être au contact et se blottit un peu plus contre le plus grand, fermant les yeux.</p><p>« Je suis désolé...</p><p>— T'excuse pas, Aurél. Tout va bien. Et puis... murmura Guillaume dans le noir, près de son oreille. J'aime bien t'avoir près de moi, comme ça.</p><p>— M-Moi aussi... murmura-t-il à son tour, se mordant la lèvre inférieure fébrilement devant son aveu.</p><p>— Si Claude nous voyait, dit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire. Il me tuerait sûrement. Il sait pas que tu as peur du noir, d'ailleurs ?</p><p>— Si... Mais je crois qu'il est pas trop en état de s'en souvenir là...</p><p>— C'est vrai. » rigola Guillaume, son rire ricochant à l'intérieur de lui.</p><p>Aurélien se blottit un peu plus contre le plus grand et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui.<em> Il aimait tellement la sensation... L'avoir près de lui, comme ça, c'était tout simplement magique</em>.</p><p>« Tu  sais... J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à mon frère la dernière fois,  avoua-t-il, la pénombre aidant. Juste après que je sois sorti de  l'hôpital.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? demanda Guillaume d'une intonation de voix surprise en se détachant imperceptiblement de lui.</p><p>— Je... Quand tu lui as dit que tu ressentais beaucoup de tendresse pour moi et que t'avais l'impression de devoir te comporter comme un grand-frère toi aussi avec moi... dit-il tristement en sentant son cœur  se serrer. Est-ce que... C'est comme ça que tu me vois, Guillaume ?  Seulement comme<em> le petit-frère de Claude</em> ?</p><p>— Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça t'a fait de la peine ? lui demanda Guillaume et il lui sembla entendre de la confusion dans sa voix, faisant naître un  petit sourire triste sur ses lèvres.</p><p>— Parce que... Je t'aime bien. Enfin, je veux dire... bafouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas comment  exprimer ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Je n'ai pas envie de...  de te considérer comme un grand-frère, Guillaume...</p><p>— Est-ce que... Je comprends bien ce que tu essaies de me dire...? lui demanda Guillaume et il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela. Comment tu as envie de me considérer, Aurél ?</p><p>— Je... Je sais pas... Comme un ami, je pense... Mais aussi... Quand je te vois, Guillaume, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine et je commence à avoir chaud... Et... Et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'on est censé ressentir avec ses amis... bafouilla-t-il alors qu'il sentait ses joues le chauffer atrocement dans le noir.</p><p>— Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que je te plais ? »</p><p>Il resta muet devant la question du plus âgé, ne sachant que répondre, et il le sentit poser une main sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter au contact inattendu.</p><p>« Je te plais, Aurél ?</p><p>— J-Je pense... Oui... Mais... Mais tu as dit à Claude qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et que tu savais que j'étais encore un enfant... Ça m'a fait de la peine...</p><p>— Aurél, je ne le pensais pas, hein... lui murmura Guillaume en  commençant à caresser doucement sa joue dans le noir. Tu n'es plus un enfant, je le sais. T'es un adolescent. Un adolescent que je trouve franchement adorable, l'entendit-il lui dire dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un sourire.</p><p>— Par rapport à toi, je suis encore un enfant... Je suis tellement... <em>Immature</em>... dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée d'un sanglot.</p><p>— T'es loin d'être immature, Aurél. Et si j'ai dit ça la dernière fois c'était pour aller dans le sens de ton frère, entendit-il Guillaume dire en se rapprochant de lui légèrement et il le sentit frôler son nez du sien avec délicatesse avant de murmurer. Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de ce que pourrait me faire Claude s'il apprenait que tu me plaisais ? S'il apprenait que je t'avais embrassé ? »</p><p>Aurélien retint sa  respiration, attendant de voir si Guillaume allait mettre en pratique ce qu'il lui disait, puis, en voyant qu'il n'osait pas faire le moindre  mouvement, il décida de faire le premier pas. Il se haussa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et chercha la bouche du plus vieux de ses doigts à tâtons avant d'y déposer ses lèvres une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée. Il entendit Guillaume pousser un petit gémissement surpris en le sentant  l'embrasser et il sourit contre sa bouche avant de se reculer, le cœur battant erratiquement dans sa poitrine devant l'audace de son geste.</p><p>« Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais... Puisque c'est moi qui l'ait fait." murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se détacher de Guillaume et à reculer, il le sentit attraper son visage dans ses mains et une seconde plus tard, les lèvres du plus vieux étaient de nouveau sur les siennes.</p><p>Il poussa à son tour un  gémissement surpris mélangé à un soupire de bien-être en sentant le baiser que voulait lui donner Guillaume et attrapa de manière un peu maladroite dans le noir le tee-shirt du plus âgé pour le maintenir près de lui. Celui-ci approfondit un tant soit peu le baiser tout en restant très chaste avant de se reculer et de le prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>« Je crois... Que j'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, Aurél... lui murmura Guillaume à l'oreille et il se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux d'un air apaisé.</p><p>— Il y a... quatre mois...?</p><p>—  Non... Non, pas seulement. La première fois que je t'ai vu en  cinquième. Quand ton frère t'a rejoint devant le collège après les cours et m'a dit qu'il devait rentrer avec toi à la maison.</p><p>— Vraiment ? demanda Aurélien d'un air surpris et un peu fatigué, se laissant emporté par la chaleur du plus grand.</p><p>— Oui. Je ne m'en rappelais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en reparle mais... J'avais complètement bugué sur place en te voyant. J'avais l'impression de poser les yeux sur un ange et... Tu n'as pas changé... Même quatre ans plus tard, tu es le même...  Et dire que j'ai failli...</p><p>— Failli quoi ? murmura Aurélien, complètement épuisé par les évènements récents. S'il-te-plaît, ne dis pas <em>Me tuer</em>.</p><p>— D'accord... Je ne le dirai pas... dit Guillaume à voix basse contre son cuir chevelu et il se douta qu'il le pensait en son fort intérieur quand même.</p><p>— Ne le pense pas non plus, Guillaume... murmura-t-il en se redressant  pour pouvoir déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ni celle de Claude. Je suis en vie, en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?</p><p>— Oui... C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu as raison. »</p><p>Aurélien sourit faiblement dans le noir et porta sa main droite au visage de Guillaume pour caresser sa joue avec délicatesse avant de glisser cette dernière dans ses cheveux en bataille.</p><p>« Aurél... murmura Guillaume en poussant un petit soupire de bien-être. Si Claude apprend pour nous deux... Il va me tuer...</p><p>— Je sais... Je vais lui parler.</p><p>—  Non, attend... Laisse-moi un peu de temps. Je pense qu'une fois que lui et moi on sera de nouveau potes, il n'y verra plus aucun inconvénient.</p><p>— Comme tu veux. Je te fais entièrement confiance.</p><p>— Mais j'ai besoin... J'ai besoin de toi, Aurél... dit en chuchotant le  basané et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en l'entendant dire  cela. J'ai besoin de continuer de te voir, de te parler, de... T'embrasser... Je ne pourrais plus me passer de tes baisers maintenant que tu m'as laissé y goûter, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui et en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.</p><p>— Alors, je serais ton petit secret... dit-il en exhalant un petit rire contre les lèvres de Guillaume.</p><p>— Je ne veux pas que tu sois un secret, Aurél. Il faut que tu me crois. Mais s'il l'apprend... Maintenant... Ça risque de mal tourner. Juste... Quelques semaines... Je te promets de tout faire pour qu'il puisse accepter ça au plus vite.</p><p>— Ça ne me dérange pas d'être ton petit secret quelques semaines, Guillaume. Je te promets, tout va bien. Tu dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. »</p><p>Guillaume déposa un énième  baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il entourait son cou de ses bras et  c'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un tourner la clé dans la porte de la  chambre de ses parents, essayant d'ouvrir cette dernière. Il recula  précipitamment et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les aplatir, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur son frère.</p><p>« Aurél ! s'écria Claude en s'élançant vers lui. On vous avait complètement oublié, bordel...! Et je viens juste de me rappeler à quel point tu as peur du noir. Tout va bien ? Guillaume ne t'a rien fait au moins ? Il a rien tenté ?</p><p>— Non, il ne m'a pas touché, dit-il dans un sourire en jetant un regard en coin au plus vieux maintenant qu'il pouvait voir  son visage grâce à la lumière que projetait le salon dans la chambre. Tout s'est très bien passé, Claude. »</p><p>Il prit alors son grand-frère dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin en se blottissant contre lui :</p><p>« Je t'aime, Claude. Tellement, si tu savais. »</p><p>Son frère resta un moment interdit, surpris de son élan d'affection soudain, avant de lui retourner son étreinte et de le serrer un peu plus contre lui :</p><p>« Moi aussi, p'tit ange. T'es ma seule préoccupation. »</p><p>Aurélien sentit le regard de Guillaume sur lui et ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, toujours blottit contre son frère. Guillaume lui sourit tendrement et il sentit une bulle de chaleur exploser dans son cœur à cette vision. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par l'aura réconfortante et la chaleur de son grand-frère qui le tenait contre lui comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde et qu'il pouvait se briser à chaque instant. Il sentit la fatigue le submerger tout à coup et se dit qu'il ne tiendrait plus beaucoup plus longtemps debout. <em>Il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, terminant la soirée par cette note </em><em>de bonheur infini</em><em>.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapitre 18.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>18 décembre : </em>
</p><p>« Guillaume...! » l'appela Aurélien en se dirigeant vers lui sur ses patins à glace.</p><p>Le plus jeune fit un virage juste devant lui pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur et il faillit perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de rester droit comme un <em>i</em> afin de ne pas tomber à la renverse. Aurélien lui avait proposé de se voir en ville cet après-midi là et lui avait demandé s'ils pouvaient faire du patin en voyant la patinoire que la ville avait installé au milieu du marché de noël. Guillaume avait cédé devant l'insistance du plus jeune avant de se rappeler qu'il ne savait absolument pas patiner. Le plus jeune avait cependant sauté de joie, se précipitant vers le vendeur pour leur acheter deux tickets, lui faisant naître un large sourire sur les lèvres devant sa précipitation et sa joie enfantine et il l'avait suivi sur la glace sans rechigner. Ce qu'il regrettait à présent en voyant Aurélien lui lancer un regard surpris avant d'éclater de rire.</p><p>« Tu ne sais pas en faire ? Tu veux que je t'apprennes ?</p><p>— Ça va... Te moque pas... marmonna-t-il en tentant de se tenir à la barre derrière lui pour s'empêcher de tomber au sol.</p><p>— Désolé, je voulais pas que tu le prennes comme ça. C'était pas mon intention de me moquer de toi. » s'excusa Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire coupable et il se sentit fondre devant sa bouille enfantine.</p><p>Le plus jeune s'approcha alors de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de le guider sur la piste.</p><p>« Aurél, j'suis pas sûr que... balbutia-t-il en ayant peur de tomber.</p><p>— Mais si, fais-moi confiance ! répondit le plus jeune en lui offrant un large sourire. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas Guillaume ? »</p><p>Guillaume plongea un instant ses yeux dans ceux de son petit-copain et hocha la tête lentement en voyant dans son regard qu'il ne le lâcherait pas et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance pour lui apprendre à être un tant soit peu à l'aise sur des patins. Il hocha alors la tête et se laissa entraîner par le plus jeune sur la glace.</p><p>***</p><p>« Guillaume ? »</p><p>Guillaume releva la tête alors qu'il était en train de remettre ses chaussures lorsqu'il entendit une voix qu'il commençait à reconnaître à présent l'appeler et dévisagea le garçon brun qui avançait vers lui en souriant.</p><p>« Ah... Salut, Julien. Comment tu vas ?</p><p>— Je savais bien que c'était toi, lui dit l'autre garçon en lui souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu sors de la patinoire ?</p><p>— Mm... Ouais... répondit-il en se tournant vers Aurélien à quelques mètres d'eux qui étaient en train de retourner leurs patins. J'accompagnais un ami. »</p><p>Il vit Julien se tourner vers Aurélien à son tour et froncer les sourcils d'un air confus avant de se retourner vers lui.</p><p>« C'est Aurélien, ton ami ? Le petit-frère de Claude ?</p><p>— Tu le connais ? demanda Guillaume en sentant son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine à la possibilité de se faire mettre à jour par son ancien camarade de classe.</p><p>— Aurélien ? Non, pas vraiment. Je sais juste que c'est le frère de Claude parce que je l'ai souvent vu avec lui quand on était au collège. Puis c'est un ami de mon frère, Victor... »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête, restant silencieux et espérant que Julien allait bientôt mettre fin à la discussion avant que le plus jeune ne revienne.</p><p>« D'ailleurs je suis désolé par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Victor le mois dernier. Il m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient battus tous les deux au terrain de basket.</p><p>— Ouais... Victor nous aurait insulté apparemment... dit-il en haussant les épaules et il vit Julien lui lancer un regard étonné.</p><p>— Il vous a insulté ?</p><p>— Non, je pense qu'en vrai il voyait ça comme une blague. Mais ça n'a pas fait rire Aurél. Il nous a appelé <em>Le camé et le dealer</em>.</p><p>— Quoi ? <em>Le camé et le dealer </em>? répéta Julien en s'esclaffant de rire. Sérieux ? »</p><p>Il hocha la tête en soupirant et Julien s'arrêta de rire, en voyant que ça ne l'amusait pas.</p><p>« Désolé, je trouve ça assez drôle comme appellation... Mais il était au courant au moins, Aurélien ?</p><p>— Bah c'est ça le truc... Il venait tout juste d'apprendre que son frère avait l'habitude de se droguer avec moi au collège... Alors je suppose que ça l'ait fait disjoncter que quelqu'un d'autre que lui soit au courant et lui en parle de manière aussi légère. Je sais même pas comment il l'a su, tu sais toi ?</p><p>— J'ai peut-être évoqué la potentielle raison de son départ quand Claude a disparu l'an dernier... réfléchit Julien en lui faisant une grimace désolée. Mais je crois aussi qu'il vous avait aperçu un jour fumer en cachette dans les toilettes. Il m'avait raconté cette histoire il y a deux ans...</p><p>— Je vois... soupira Guillaume en se tournant vers Aurélien pour voir où il en était et vit que c'était à son tour de rendre les patins.</p><p>— Il est pas au courant pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda alors Julien, l'amenant à reporter son attention sur lui pour lui jeter un regard surpris.</p><p>— Par rapport à quoi ?</p><p>— Par rapport au fait que tu es dans le <em>business </em>si tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui dit Julien en lui faisant un clin d'œil malicieux.</p><p>— Ah non, il sait pas... Et je préfère que ça reste comme ça.</p><p>— T'inquiète pas, je dirai rien, le rassura Julien en lui offrant un sourire sincère. J'ai aucune raison de lui parler de toute manière. Mais... C'est pour ça que Claude et toi vous vous engueuliez ? Tu sais par rapport à lui. Tu m'avais dit à la maison qu'il ne te <em>faisait pas confiance</em> avec lui.</p><p>— Ouais, c'est ça... dit Guillaume d'un air hésitant, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait ou non lui dire pour ne pas les foutre dans la merde. On s'entend un peu mieux maintenant, je crois qu'on est en train de redevenir amis et tout mais... Il veut toujours pas que je vois Aurélien sans lui. Alors... Tu lui diras rien, hein ?</p><p>— T'inquiète, rit Julien. Motus et bouche cousue. Mais t'as pas peur qu'il vous voit ? J'sais pas, de le croiser en ville ou quoi...</p><p>— Non, Aurél m'a dit qu'il était avec son père toute la journée afin de préparer Noël... Ça craint rien, dit-il en souriant.</p><p>— Ok, ben cool alors. Profitez bien, je vais vous laisser. Et excuse pour la dernière fois quand je l'ai traité de gamin, tu traînes avec qui tu veux, hein. »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête et offrit un sourire reconnaissant à l'autre garçon qui s'apprêtait à partir.</p><p>« Au fait, tu peux passer à la maison ce soir pour me vendre un peu de shit ? lui demanda à voix basse Julien afin de rester discret. J'ai pas d'argent sur moi, là...</p><p>— Ouais, t'inquiète. 19h ça te va ?</p><p>— Parfait. Merci Guillaume et à ce soir alors. »</p><p>Il offrit un dernier sourire à Julien avant que ce dernier ne tourne les talons et une seconde même pas plus tard, Aurélien le rejoignit.</p><p>« Ça y est, j'ai fini. »</p><p>Guillaume vérifia que Julien était bien parti avant de se lever et de glisser sa main derrière la nuque du plus jeune pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.</p><p>« Tu m'as manqué... murmura-t-il en se reculant lentement et il vit la jolie couleur pourpre qui apparut sur les joues d'Aurélien.</p><p>— Désolé d'avoir été aussi long... Il y avait la queue et ensuite comme j'ai vu que tu parlais à quelqu'un j'ai préféré attendre pour vous laisser un peu d'intimité...</p><p>— T'es parfait, dit Guillaume en souriant au plus jeune après lui avoir jeté un regard surpris. Tu le sais ça ?</p><p>— C'était qui ? lui demanda Aurélien dont la curiosité était insatiable, il le savait, même s'il tentait de le cacher après avoir tit doucement à sa déclaration.</p><p>— Julien, un ami. Un ancien camarade de classe de Claude et moi.</p><p>— Ah oui, Julien. Le frère de Victor.</p><p>— Oui, voilà. Tu l'as aperçu à sa fête d'ailleurs, tu t'en rappelles ?</p><p>— C'est avec lui que tu parlais quand je suis allé me servir un verre d'eau, c'est ça ?</p><p>— Voilà, c'est ça. »</p><p>Guillaume vit le plus jeune se perdre un instant dans ses pensées et quand il caressa sa joue pour le ramener sur terre, Aurélien lui offrit un petit sourire timide qu'il trouva adorable.</p><p>« Tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? lui demanda Aurélien en souriant et il secoua la tête, se sentant fondre intérieurement.</p><p>— Non, dis-moi.</p><p>— Qu'on aille se boire un bon thé brûlant ! Pour se réchauffer.</p><p>— C'est comme si c'était fait alors, répondit-il avant de déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Et c'est moi qui régale. Ne crois pas que je vais oublier de sitôt que c'est toi qui m'a payé mon entrée à la patinoire dans le seul but de me voir m'humilier, hein ! murmura-t-il contre les lèvres d'Aurélien et celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.</p><p>— Mais non...! T'étais pas <em>si </em>nul que ça en plus !</p><p>— Menteur. » rigola-t-il en se reculant avant de prendre la main du plus jeune dans la sienne.</p><p>Il amena cette dernière dans la poche de son manteau afin de les réchauffer un minimum tous deux et il sentit Aurélien se blottir contre lui pour se réchauffer un peu plus. Il baissa les yeux pour le regarder et se sentit fondre en voyant le petit sourire de bien-être qui était apparu sur son visage. Puis il entraîna Aurélien jusqu'au premier café qui se trouvait sur leur chemin, une douce chaleur emplissant tout son être devant le bonheur qui l'habitait à ce moment précis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapitre 19.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>24 décembre : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien regardait d'un air inquiet son frère se diriger vers la maison par la fenêtre après avoir dit au revoir au garçon qui était venu pour lui parler un peu plus tôt. Il avait reconnu Julien et son cœur s'était emballé en se demandant si ce dernier était là pour dire à Claude qu'il l'avait croisé en ville avec Guillaume à la patinoire.<em> Est-ce que même il était au courant qu'ils y étaient ensemble ?</em> Peu importe, un seul mot de ce dernier pouvait faire exploser sa relation avec Guillaume et cela le terrifiait. <em>Est-ce que leur relation reposait à présent sur le silence des autres ?</em> Il sursauta sur le canapé en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et baissa les yeux sur son livre posé sur ses genoux pour faire semblant qu'il était absorbé dans sa lecture. Claude entra dans le salon puis se dirigea vers lui et il releva la tête au bout de quelques secondes, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, en le voyant s'immobiliser devant lui.</p><p>« C-Claude ? dit-il d'une voix tremblante en voyant l'air sérieux qu'affichait son frère et celui-ci le fixa une seconde de plus avant de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.</p><p>— C'était Julien. Il voulait me parler.</p><p>— J-Julien...? répéta-t-il en balbutiant, sachant pertinemment bien que c'était lui que son frère avait rejoint après avoir reçu un texto un peu plus tôt alors qu'il jouait aux jeux-vidéos à coté de lui.</p><p>— Ouais, tu te rappelles, le frère de Victor. Que tu as croisé à sa fête. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête, effrayé de ce que Julien avait bien pu dire à son frère.</p><p>« Oui, je... Je me rappelle.</p><p>— Ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis... Depuis la troisième, je crois bien, dit son frère en se perdant un instant dans ses souvenirs.</p><p>— Et qu-qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Aurélien en bégayant et son frère lui jeta un regard étonné avant de lui sourire.</p><p>— Il m'a dit qu'il avait appris par son frère que vous vous étiez battus et qu'il voulait s'excuser donc s'excuser auprès de moi par rapport au comportement de Victor.</p><p>— C-C'est tout ?</p><p>— Non, il m'a aussi dit que comme Victor lui avait dit que Guillaume était avec moi ce jour-là il s'était excusé auprès de lui il y a quelques jours quand il l'avait croisé en ville. Et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rigoler en entendant les surnoms par lesquels Victor nous avaient appelé d'après Guillaume. »</p><p>Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en se rappelant qu'il avait raconté cela à Guillaume et pas à son frère lorsque le plus âgé avait voulu lui parler seul à seul après la bagarre.</p><p>« Oh... Je...</p><p>— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à moi aussi, Aurél ? T'avais peur que je me fâche en entendant comment il nous avait appelé ? lui demanda son grand frère d'un air inquiet en portant une main à sa frange pour l'écarter de devant ses yeux.</p><p>— N-Non... C'est que... Je voulais pas te faire de peine, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère pour lui lancer un regard larmoyant. Je venais à peine d'apprendre la vérité alors je suis parti au quart de tour en l'entendant rire de ça. Comment ça se fait qu'il soit au courant d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que j'étais aussi aveugle que ça pour que d'autres soient au courant et pas moi ?</p><p>— Non, pas du tout p'tit cœur. Victor nous avait surpris un jour au collège, c'est tout. C'est comme ça qu'il est au courant. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à dire parce que son frère faisait pareil à l'époque.</p><p>— Julien fume aussi ? dit-il d'un air étonné et Claude le regarda d'un air surpris. Enfin... Je veux dire... Du cannabis ?</p><p>— Oui, à l'époque en tout cas. C'était même un très gros consommateur, expliqua Claude avant de froncer les sourcils. Je me demande s'il fume encore... Parce que s'il l'a vu ce soir-là c'était peut-être pour... »</p><p>Aurélien lança un regard confus à son frère et celui-ci s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, semblant se rappeler tout à coup de sa présence.</p><p>« C'était peut-être pour quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet et son frère secoua la tête avant de lui sourire doucement.</p><p>— Non rien, oublie. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à des choses comme ça. Pourquoi t'es rentré déjà de la fête ?</p><p>— J-Je me sentais juste pas très bien... bafouilla Aurélien en espérant que Claude ne comprenne pas qu'il y avait de la beuh à la soirée, ne voulant pas qu'il repense à ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu avais comme symptômes ? Mal au ventre, envie de vomir...?</p><p>— Juste un peu mal à la tête, dit-il précipitamment pour rassurer son frère. C'était rien de grave, Claude. Guillaume était là et a proposé de me raccompagner en voyant mon état et puis voilà. Il ne s'est rien passé de plus.</p><p>— D'accord... répondit Claude en lui lançant un regard méfiant. Tu me l'aurais dit si ça avait été plus grave, hein ?</p><p>— Oui, je te promets. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit c'est que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de t'inquiéter pour rien.</p><p>— Très bien, murmura Claude en remettant une mèche plus claire que les autres derrière son oreille avec délicatesse. Mais n'oublie pas, Aurél. Je suis ton grand-frère. Alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Et je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses, d'accord ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête doucement et jeta un petit regard inquiet à son frère.</p><p>« T'es fâché ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, n'aimant pas décevoir son frère, et celui-ci secoua la tête en lui souriant.</p><p>— Non, pas le moins du monde. J'essaie juste de te protéger du mieux que je peux, Aurél.</p><p>— Et tu le fais très bien, murmura-t-il en venant se blottir contre lui. Essaie juste... de ne pas porter des jugements hâtifs..."</p><p>Il sentit son frère porter une main sur son dos pour y faire de petits gestes circulaires et réconfortants et lorsque celui-ci le lâcha pour se reculer, il fut rassuré de le voir lui sourire tendrement.</p><p>« D'accord... Ça te dit une petite partie maintenant, avant que papa et maman ne nous appelle pour aller manger leur super repas du réveillon comme chaque année ?</p><p>— Eh...! Je l'aime bien moi ce repas ! s'exclama-t-il en rigolant doucement avant de se rappeler de sa question. Tu sais que je sais pas jouer... Mais pourquoi pas ! »</p><p>Claude poussa un cri de victoire et lui tendit sa manette auparavant abandonnée sur le canapé avant de se lever pour aller chercher la deuxième manette près de la télévision. <em>Aurélien le suivit du regard et sentit un petit sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres en se disant qu'il avait quand même un super grand frère.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapitre 20.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 janvier : </em>
</p><p>« Aurél. » appela encore une fois Guillaume le plus jeune en le voyant assis sur le rebord de la piscine chauffée et les yeux dans le vague.</p><p>Les parents de Claude et Aurélien leur avait donné trois coupons pour hammam à Noël, leur mère leur expliquant qu'elle avait reçu cela de la part de son Père Noël secret au travail mais préférait les leur donner car ni elle ni leur père aimait particulièrement les choses que proposaient ce genre d'établissement. Claude lui avait proposé de venir avec eux, le surprenant grandement, et il avait accepté, content de pouvoir passer un autre moment avec Aurélien ainsi qu'avec son frère en même temps. Guillaume pensait que plus Claude les voyait ensemble et moins la pensée qu'il puisse avoir envie de sortir avec son petit frère le dégoûterait. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés en centre-ville avant de se rendre tous ensemble dans ce lieu dans lequel aucun des trois n'avaient déjà posé les pieds auparavant et ils étaient allés se changer dans les vestiaires avant de se retrouver dans la piscine d'eau chaude. Guillaume avait été heureux de voir Aurélien déjà près de la piscine, seul et sans son frère, espérant ainsi pouvoir lui dire quelques mots en privé avant de devoir faire comme s'il n'était seulement le petit frère de son ami pour le reste de la journée. Il l'avait appelé de là où il se tenait et comme Aurélien ne lui avait pas répondu, semblant perdu dans ses pensées, il était entré dans l'eau chaude en exhalant dans le même temps un soupire de bien-être en sentant la différence de température avec l'air de janvier, afin de nager jusqu'à lui.</p><p>« Aurél...? l'appela-t-il à nouveau en arrivant à sa hauteur et il vit le plus jeune papillonner des cils en le voyant entrer dans son champ de vision. Eh... Ça va ? »</p><p>Aurélien posa son regard sur lui, le regardant d'un air un petit peu perdu, avant de hocher la tête lentement.</p><p>« Quelque chose te tracasse, Aurél ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en venant toucher la jambe du plus jeune doucement sous l'eau et celui-ci lui sembla frissonner au contact.</p><p>— Mm... Non...</p><p>— Aurél... dit-il en lui souriant doucement pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Je connais ce regard sur ton visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?</p><p>— Je pensais juste... À quelque chose que m'a dit Claude il y a quelques jours...</p><p>— Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit de si important pour que tu aies l'air complètement à l'ouest ? lui demanda-t-il en se mettant à caresser sa jambe de la phalange de son index. Tu veux m'en parler ? »</p><p>Aurélien lui lança un petit regard hésitant à travers sa frange et il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le perturber autant.</p><p>« Je ne veux pas... T'embêter avec ça... dit le plus jeune d'une petite voix et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi il pouvait voir autant peur de lui parler.</p><p>— S'il-te-plaît Aurél, dis-le moi. J'aimerai qu'on soit complètement transparents l'un avec l'autre, il n'y a que comme ça qu'on arrivera à surmonter les problèmes. Ensemble. Et si tu te poses des questions, ou quoique ce soit d'autres, j'aimerais autant que tu m'en parles au lieu de ruminer tout seul dans ton coin sans oser m'en parler. »</p><p>Aurélien lui jeta un regard surpris avant qu'il n'aperçoive des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il comprit qu'il avait vu juste en se disant que le plus jeune devait sûrement se poser des questions par rapport à lui, ou bien à eux.</p><p>« Aurél, parle-moi mon ange... murmura-t-il en venant entourer doucement son mollet droit de la paume de sa main sous l'eau en le voyant fermer les yeux comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de pleurer.</p><p>— Julien... est venu parler à Claude au début du mois, dit alors le plus jeune et il écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant dire cela.</p><p>— Julien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Il lui a parlé de nous ?</p><p>— Non, pas que je sache... renifla Aurélien avant de se passer une main devant les yeux. Claude m'a dit qu'il était venu s'excuser pour le comportement qu'avait eu son frère lorsqu'il m'a provoqué sur le terrain de basket il y a quelques temps. Mais... Il m'a dit que Julien lui avait dit comment Victor vous avez appelé et j'ai eu peur qu'il soit fâché que je ne lui ai pas dit, comme je te l'avais raconté à toi...</p><p>— Le camé et le dealer, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation et Aurélien hocha la tête avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p>— Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas fâché et m'a expliqué que si Victor était au courant que vous fumiez à l'époque c'était parce qu'il vous avait surpris en train de fumer un jour au collège et... Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien à vous dire parce que son frère faisait la même chose... continua d'expliquer Aurélien et il haussa les sourcils en comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.</p><p>— Tu es inquiet par rapport à Julien, Aurél ? Mais... Pourquoi ?</p><p>— Je... C'est pas ça mais... Je m'étais juré de ne jamais te parler de ça mais... Je ne veux pas être chiant...</p><p>— Aurél, dis-moi ce qui va pas. Arrête de tourner autour du pot, s'il-te-plaît. »</p><p>Il vit Aurélien se mordre fébrilement la lèvre, semblant se demander comment formuler ce qu'il voulait lui dire, et le plus jeune lui lança un regard timide avant de murmurer :</p><p>« Est-ce que Julien continue de fumer du cannabis ?</p><p>— Oui, dit-il avant de se reprendre. Enfin, je crois... Oui.</p><p>— Et... Est-ce que... Tu fumes avec lui de temps en temps ?</p><p>— Pourquoi cette question, Aurél ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, confus.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas... Ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous vois ensemble et... À la fête, tu étais aussi là avec lui... Je me suis dit que peut-être... Ce n'était pas Victor qui avait placé du cannabis dans les gâteaux mais son frère. Enfin, si toute fois c'est ce qui était vraiment dans le gâteau que j'ai mangé et qui m'a rendu malade...</p><p>— Aurél, t'es encore sur cette histoire ? dit Guillaume d'un air surpris. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que ça t'avait fait aussi peur.</p><p>— C'est pas ça mais... Claude m'a redemandé ce qu'il s'était passé à cette soirée pour que tu me ramènes si tôt après avoir parlé de Julien et... J'ai peur qu'il apprenne la vérité et que je lui ai menti, bafouilla le plus jeune en se tordant les mains sur ses cuisses. Je lui ai seulement dit que j'avais eu mal à la tête mais j'ai peur qu'il apprenne et qu'il y trouve une autre raison de t'éloigner de moi.</p><p>— Mon chat, pourquoi il t'éloignerait de moi s'il apprenait la vérité ? demanda Guillaume en se demandant s'il y avait une chance que Claude fasse le lien entre la drogue et lui.</p><p>— Je sais pas... bredouilla Aurélien en se passant une main à nouveau sur les yeux. Parce que t'étais là, tout simplement. Parce que tu parlais avec Julien et qu'il va peut-être se dire que finalement il ne veut plus que tu m'approches si tu continues à fumer.</p><p>— Eh... Je peux te dire un secret ? chuchota-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'Aurélien et celui-ci hocha la tête alors qu'il venait prendre sa main dans la sienne afin d'y déposer un petit baiser sur sa paume. Depuis que je te connais, j'essaie de ralentir sur la drogue. Je fume de moins en moins, Aurél. C'est toi ma drogue, maintenant. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ? Je lui parlerai à ton frère. »</p><p>Guillaume vit le regard surpris que lui lança le plus jeune et il caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce tendrement pour lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.</p><p>« Vraiment ? dit Aurélien d'une petite voix. Tu fais ça pour moi ? »</p><p>Il hocha la tête, un sourire transi sur les lèvres, et sentit Aurélien enlever sa main de sous la sienne pour la porter à sa joue légèrement barbue et la caresser doucement.</p><p>« Je compte à ce point pour toi alors ? lui murmura-t-il et Guillaume exhala un petit rire désabusé.</p><p>— Bien sûr que tu comptes pour moi. T'es une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi en ce moment dans ma vie. Si ce n'est <em>la </em>plus importante.</p><p>— Même au-dessus de tes parents ? lui demanda Aurélien en riant doucement et Guillaume tourna légèrement le visage pour venir embrasser la paume de sa main.</p><p>— Bien avant mes parents, oui... »</p><p>Guillaume se glissa entre les jambes du plus jeune en le sentant écarter légèrement les cuisses alors qu'il était collé à ces dernières et se noya dans son regard sombre tandis que le plus jeune le dévorait littéralement des yeux.</p><p>« Mais... Si tu as arrêté... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Julien ce soir-là...? lui demanda Aurélien soudainement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.</p><p>— Je... On est encore amis lui et moi, dit-il en essayant de mentir le moins possible tout en essayant de protéger le plus jeune. Il voulait me voir ce soir-là afin de pas se retrouver seul pendant la fête son frère et j'ai accepté de rester pour lui tenir compagnie.</p><p>— D'accord... Je comprends... » murmura Aurélien en hochant la tête d'un air distrait et Guillaume pensa qu'il détestait vraiment le fait de devoir lui mentir.</p><p>Mais s'il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre, il en était obligé. Parce qu'il avait peur de comment Aurélien pourrait réagir s'il apprenait que c'était lui qui avait vendu de la drogue à Victor et que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait failli tomber dans le coma une deuxième fois. <em>Encore une fois</em>. Et il avait peur que Claude ne fasse le rapprochement entre lui, Julien, et l'état de son petit frère après cette fête. Parce que même si Julien n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, Claude était au courant qu'il lui avait fourni énormément de cannabis à l'époque. Et en sachant cela, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Claude n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à penser que c'était de sa faute si c'était arrivé de nouveau. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il lui raconte la vérité pour désamorcer la bombe avant qu'il ne l'apprenne de lui-même. Il était en train de penser à ça lorsqu'il entendit un énorme bruit dans son dos et en se retournant, se détachant rapidement d'Aurélien, il comprit que c'était Claude qui venait de sauter dans la piscine.</p><p>« Aaah !! Elle est vraiment super chaude !! s'exclama son ami lorsqu'il revint à la surface et Guillaume sourit en s'approchant de lui.</p><p>— Ouais, c'est le principe même d'un <em>bain chaud</em>, Claude. T'étais où d'ailleurs ? Ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'on t'attend.</p><p>— Non mais laisse tomber. Je me suis trompé de côté en sortant des vestiaires ! expliqua Claude en poussant un soupire dramatique. J'ai tourné trois ans dans les couloirs avant de trouver quelqu'un du personnel qui a bien voulu m'indiquer la piscine. Insup'. »</p><p>Guillaume rit devant les péripéties de son ami et le vit alors jeter un regard curieux par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son petit frère.</p><p>« Tu m'attendais pour rentrer dans l'eau, Aurél ? Elle est pas très profonde, regarde, elle m'arrive au nombril. » dit Claude en s'approchant de son frère en le contournant et il le suivit des yeux d'un air surpris.</p><p>Il vit Aurélien rougir légèrement et Claude se tourna en rigolant, de sorte à lui montrer son dos.</p><p>« Allez, monte ! N'aie pas honte, fais comme quand tu étais petit ! »</p><p>Guillaume vit le plus jeune monter sur le dos de son frère avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de plonger son visage dans ce dernier d'un air embarrassé. Il le regarda d'un air transi et quand Claude se tourna vers lui à nouveau en commençant à imiter le bruit d'un cheval, Guillaume éclata de rire avant de le suivre des yeux s'éloigner en nageant. <em>Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être heureux</em><em> à cet instant précis</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapitre 21.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 janvier : </em>
</p><p>« J'te trouve vachement proche d'Aurél, Guillaume. »</p><p>Guillaume se retourna vers son ami en l'entendant lui dire cela dans les vestiaires et lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'il sentait son coeur battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique.</p><p>« Pa-Pardon ? dit-il en bégayant avant de se tourner furtivement vers l'entrée des vestiaires pour s'assurer qu'Aurélien était toujours en train de se doucher et ne revenait pas maintenant.</p><p>— Aurél, répéta Claude d'un air sérieux. J'te trouve beaucoup trop proche de lui. Tu l'as pas lâché d'une semelle dans l'eau.</p><p>— Je... Non... bredouilla Guillaume en se passant une main sur la nuque d'un air embarrassé. C'est juste que j'avais peur pour lui. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait pas nager et—</p><p>— Il <em>sait </em>nager, le coupa Claude en enfilant son pull. C'est juste qu'il est pas très à l'aise dans l'eau depuis qu'il a failli se noyer un jour dans un lac près de chez nos grands-parents.</p><p>— Ah, c'est pour ça... Désolé mais comme tu faisais que faire des bombes dans l'eau j'ai préféré rester près de lui, dit Guillaume en affichant un sourire désolé, en pensant à combien il était resté près du plus jeune tandis que son frère sautait encore et encore dans la piscine et qu'à un moment, il avait osé mettre sa main sur son dos pour le caresser avec douceur après s'être assuré que Claude ne les regardait pas.</p><p>— Mouais. Je t'apprécie vachement Guillaume, tu le sais. Mais tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit par rapport à mon frère. Garde tes distances.</p><p>— Claude... soupira Guillaume, ennuyé de l'entendre lui dire cela.</p><p>— Non, pour de vrai, le coupa Claude. Je déconne pas. C'est encore un enfant.</p><p>— Claude, ton frère n'est plus un enfant. C'est un adolescent maintenant, comme toi et moi. Je suis désolé de te dire ça parce que je sais que tu essaies seulement de le protéger en faisant ça mais... Je pense que tu devrais le laisser un peu plus respirer. C'est ton petit frère et je comprends qu'à tes yeux il est toujours le petit garçon aux côtés de qui tu as grandis mais Aurélien est grand maintenant et si je fais quelque chose qui le dérange, je peux t'assurer qu'il me le dira de lui-même.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire là ? lui demanda Claude en fronçant les sourcils et il soupira, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour ne pas se le mettre à dos.</p><p>— Rien en particulier, Claude. Juste... Que je pense que tu devrais faire un peu plus confiance à Aurél. Il est à même de choisir ce qui est bon pour lui, les personnes avec lesquelles il a envie de parler ou encore qui il a envie de laisser entrer dans sa vie. C'est tout. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui ferais pas de mal alors pourquoi tu t'obstines à me voir comme quelqu'un qui pourrait le blesser ?</p><p>— Parce que tu le peux, Guillaume ! s'exclama Claude en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu sais très bien qu'avec ton passé, <em>notre </em>passé, et ton <em>job</em> qui se fait en toute illégalité d'ailleurs, que tu es <em>dangereux </em>pour lui !</p><p>— Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours ça sur la table... murmura-t-il en priant intérieurement pour que Claude baisse la voix. J'essaye d'arrêter de fumer, d'ailleurs. Tu vois, je fais des efforts.</p><p>— Parce que tu fais ça pour Aurél ? le questionna Claude en plissant les yeux d'un air méfiant.</p><p>— Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce que ça changerait, Claude ?</p><p>— Ça changerait que tu ne peux pas... commença Claude avant de s'arrêter de parler, semblant réfléchir à quoi dire. Que tu fumes ou pas, ça ne change rien, Guillaume ! Tu ne sortiras pas avec lui, tu m'entends ?! Il y a trop de risques ! »</p><p>Guillaume se mordit fortement la lèvre, s'empêchant de lui répondre qu'ils sortaient <em>déjà</em> ensemble, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait dire pour que la conversation reparte du bon pieds.</p><p>« Je l'aime Claude, s'entendit-il dire cependant et il sentit son cœur rater un battement en s'entendant déclarer cela malgré lui.</p><p>— Pardon ?</p><p>— J'ai dit... que je l'aimais. » répéta-t-il en se disant que foutu pour foutu, autant continuer à dire la vérité.</p><p>Claude le regarda un long moment avec des yeux ronds sans rien dire avant de lui lancer un regard assassin :</p><p>« Il a <em>quatorze</em> <em>ans</em>, Guillaume !! lui cria son ami et il sursauta en l'entendant lui crier dessus. C'est encore un gamin même si tu penses le contraire ! Il est même pas encore au lycée ! Tu comprends ça ?! Comment tu peux dire que tu l'aimes, tu ne le connais même pas !</p><p>— Claude...</p><p>— Non, je veux rien entendre ! T'as intérêt à te sortir cette idée de la tête ou tous les deux on ne pourra jamais redevenir amis.</p><p>— Mais pourquoi t'es comme ça... dit-il d'un air confus alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. J'ai bientôt dix-sept ans, c'est vrai... Mais deux ans et demi c'est rien comme écart d'âge...</p><p>— Deux ans c'est énorme à son âge.</p><p>— Claude, c'est à lui de décider de ça, tu ne crois pas ? dit-il en baissant la voix, essayant de calmer son ami ainsi.</p><p>— Non, Guillaume. C'est <em>moi</em> son grand frère. C'est <em>moi</em> qui sait ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Je le protègerai de toi s'il le faut.</p><p>— Claude, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine... Je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait lui nuire...</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Julien ce soir-là, Guillaume ? lui demanda soudainement son ami et il fronça les sourcils devant le changement soudain de sujet.</p><p>— Comment ça ?</p><p>— Aurél ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé mais je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Je le connais, j'ai vécu toute ma vie avec lui, hein. Je sais quand il ment. Et puis il avait l'air étonné quand je lui ai confirmé que Julien fumait de l'herbe lui aussi. C'est toi qui lui vendait de la drogue à l'époque, non ? Est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ?</p><p>— Je n'ai pas à te répondre sur ça, Claude... marmonna Guillaume avant de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de jouer la carte de la sincérité s'il voulait apaiser les tensions entre eux. Mais oui, c'est vrai. Je lui en vends toujours aujourd'hui mais ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé ou non à la fête. Crois-moi. »</p><p>Guillaume vit Claude le regarder d'un air méfiant avant de s'asseoir sur le banc pour commencer à mettre ses chaussures.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas si je peux continuer à te faire confiance, Guillaume. Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. Est-ce que as essayé de redevenir mon pote pour t'approcher d'Aurél ?</p><p>— Quoi ? Mais non ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers son ami. Pourquoi tu dis des choses comme ça ?! C'est arrivé comme ça. Mes sentiments pour lui. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi et le fait que j'essaye de recoller les morceaux entre nous.</p><p>— Tu ferais mieux de les oublier alors, tes <em>sentiments</em>. Parce que je ne pourrais jamais les accepter, Guillaume. Reste... loin de lui. »</p><p>Guillaume resta un long moment immobile, la gorge sèche, avant d'entendre du bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Aurélien entrer dans les vestiaires, sa serviette à la main pour se sécher les cheveux, et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en le voyant. Il était si doux, si beau, si... <em>parfait</em>. Il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et voilà qu'il venait de tout gâcher en avouant ses sentiments pour lui à son frère. Aurélien releva le visage en sentant son regard sur lui et lui offrit un petit sourire interrogateur, semblant lui demander pourquoi il le regardait ainsi.</p><p>« Aurél habille-toi, on y va. » entendit-il Claude dire derrière lui d'une voix sèche et il frissonna en l'entendant.</p><p>Aurélien fronça aussitôt les sourcils devant le ton sec de son frère et lui jeta un regard inquiet, semblant lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux deux pour que l'ambiance semble aussi pesante à présent. Guillaume secoua la tête d'un air abattu et lui murmura un petit <em>désolé</em>, avant de se tourner vers Claude.</p><p>« Laisse. C'est moi qui m'en vais. »</p><p>Il attrapa son sac posé au pieds du banc sur lequel était assis le plus vieux et se dirigea sans se retourner vers la sortie des vestiaires alors qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux de Claude et d'Aurélien sur son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre Aurélien dire son prénom faiblement d'un air inquiet avant de claquer la porte des vestiaires derrière lui. Il pressa ensuite le pas, afin de sortir au plus vite de l'établissement, et se surprit lui-même en sentant des larmes couler malgré son bon vouloir sur ses joues. <em>Ce soir, il appellerait Aurélien. Il lui expliquerait pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça</em>. Mais pour l'instant, il avait seulement envie de partir le plus rapidement de cet endroit, loin de Claude et de ses idées arrêtées sur lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur pesait une tonne dans sa poitrine et resserra ses doigts sur la hanse de son sac, essayant de se rattacher à quelque chose de stable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapitre 22.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>15 janvier : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien était allongé sur son flanc gauche sur son lit, son portable à sa main. <em>Je t'appelle ce soir pour t'expliquer</em>. C'est ce que le message que lui avait envoyé Guillaume deux heures auparavant disait. Quand il l'avait reçu au bain chaud, alors qu'il était en train de s'habiller pour partir avec son frère, il était en train de pleurer, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Guillaume était parti aussi précipitamment et pourquoi son frère refusait de lui donner d'explication. Le message de Guillaume l'avait réconforté un minimum, bien qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui donner comme explication. <em>Est-ce qu'après avoir parlé avec son frère, Guillaume avait soudain réalisé qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune et immature pour lui et qu'il ferait mieux de rompre avec lui ? Est-ce que Claude lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait fait battre en retraite ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait menacé ? Est-ce que lui, même, avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui lui avait fait comprendre à quel point ils étaient différents ?</em> Peut-être même que Guillaume l'avait trouvé ridicule dans l'eau lorsque son frère l'avait pris sur son dos pour l'amener dans le bain. <em>Mais pourtant, Guillaume était resté avec lui l'entièreté des quatre heures qu'ils avaient passé dans la piscine, non ? </em>Il se rappelait bien du moment où le plus grand avait posé sa main sur son dos pour le caresser avec douceur et qu'il avait sourit de bien-être tandis que son cerveau lui criait de faire attention et que Claude pouvait les voir à tout moment. <em>Est-ce que ses sentiments pour lui s'étaient altérés durant cette journée ? </em>Aurélien caressa une dernière fois du regard la photo de Guillaume qu'il était en train de regarder sur son téléphone, une photo volée du plus grand en train de rire dans un moment de bonheur soudain, avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser ses larmes couler douloureusement. <em>Ça faisait trop mal</em>. Il était maintenant 19h45, ses parents allaient bientôt l'appeler pour aller manger, et Guillaume ne l'avait toujours pas appelé. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire, peur qu'il lui dise qu'il veuille tout arrêter entre eux. Ça faisait à peine plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, enfin s'il avait bien compris vu qu'ils ne se l'étaient jamais vraiment dit, mais tout avait été tellement intense depuis le début. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup plus que ça qu'il connaissait le plus grand, il avait pris une si grande place dans son cœur et dans sa vie en si peu de temps. <em>Ça le terrifiait autant que ça le fascinait</em>. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa main et se redressa précipitamment sur son lit pour regarder le nom qu'affichait son écran. <em>Guillaume</em>. Il se passa prestement une main sur les yeux pour sécher un minimum ses yeux et décrocha aussitôt, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine.</p><p>« G-Guillaume ? l'appela-t-il précipitamment, pressé d'entendre la voix du plus âgé.</p><p>— Eh... Salut, mon chat... dit la voix chaude de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Comment tu vas...?</p><p>— Comment tu penses que je vais, Guillaume ? répondit-il en éclatant en sanglots.</p><p>— Aurél... l'appela Guillaume d'une voix soucieuse. Je suis désolé, c'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ? Est-ce que Claude t'a dit quelque chose ?</p><p>— N-Non... sanglota-t-il en se rallongeant sur son lit, tendant le bras pour attraper son lapin en peluche et le serrer contre lui. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es parti aussi rapidement ? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?</p><p>— Hein ? Non, rien n'est de ta faute mon chat...</p><p>— Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?</p><p>— Non, Aurél... C'est pas ça, c'est- dit Guillaume dans son oreille mais il ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.</p><p>— C'est parce que tu as compris qu'on était trop différents ? Que j'étais trop jeune ? Trop immature ? Pour toi... dit-il en pleurant de plus belle et il entendit Guillaume l'appeler encore une fois.</p><p>— Aurél, arrête. Écoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît... lui demanda Guillaume d'une voix douce et il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire autre chose encore. Tu m'écoutes, mon chat ? »</p><p>Il resserra sa prise sur son lapin en peluche pour le serrer plus encore contre lui et hocha la tête, avant de se rappeler que Guillaume ne pouvait pas le voir.</p><p>« O-Oui... J-Je t'écoute, Guillaume.</p><p>— Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît... lui murmura Guillaume et il renifla afin d'essayer d'arrêter. Ça me fait tellement de peine de t'entendre pleurer et de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler.</p><p>— Pourquoi... T'es parti, Guillaume...? murmura-t-il à son tour, ne réussissant pas à s'arrêter de penser à tous les scénarios possibles.</p><p>— C'est Claude, Aurél. Il m'a... énervé, on va dire.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? C'est par rapport à moi ?</p><p>— Ouais... soupira Guillaume et il sentit les larmes lui monter à nouveau aux yeux en entendant que Guillaume était parti à cause de son frère.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit...? répéta-t-il et il entendit Guillaume pousser un autre soupire de l'autre côté du combiné.</p><p>— Il m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé vachement proche de toi dans l'eau et que ça ne lui avait pas plus. Il m'a rappelé de <em>garder mes distances</em>, je cite, avec toi... l'entendit-il lui expliquer en exhalant un petit rire désabusé. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas me voir aussi proche de toi. Il m'a dit que t'étais encore un enfant alors que moi non, j'étais loin d'être innocent avec toutes les conneries que j'ai fait dans le passé et dans lesquelles je l'ai entrainé...</p><p>— Guillaume... dit-il dans un murmure sans même s'en rendre compte, devant son récit.</p><p>— Je lui ai dit que tu étais grand maintenant, que tu n'étais pas le petit garçon vulnérable qu'il semble croire que tu es et que tu peux très bien te défendre tout seul maintenant. Je lui ai dit que jamais je ne te ferai de mal parce qu'il semble penser que c'est tout ce que je peux te faire et que j'avais même commencé à ralentir la drogue pour toi.</p><p>— Tu lui as dit ça...? dit-il dans un souffle, surpris de l'aveu de Guillaume à son frère.</p><p>— Et puis j'ai fait la connerie de lui dire que je t'aimais, putain... dit alors Guillaume en poussant un soupire et il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Alors il s'est mis à me crier dessus, à me dire qu'il ne me laisserait pas continuer à te voir si c'était pour avoir ces... <em>sentiments</em>... pour toi. Il m'a demandé si j'avais voulu redevenir pote avec lui seulement pour me rapprocher de toi... Il m'a dit que j'étais inconscient du danger que je représentais pour toi et-</p><p>— Guillaume, répète ce que tu as dit ?  lui demanda-t-il, le cœur battant.</p><p>— Mm ? De quoi ? l'entendit-il lui dire d'un air confus.</p><p>— Tu as dit... <em>quoi</em> à mon frère ? Que tu me <em>quoi </em>? »</p><p>Un long silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil et Aurélien attendit la réponse de Guillaume le cœur battant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapitre 23.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Oh... l'entendit-il alors dire, comme pris d'une réalisation. Je... J'ai dit... Que je t'aimais.</p><p>— Pour de vrai ? Tu... m'<em>aimes </em>? balbutia Aurélien qui sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine en entendant Guillaume lui répéter cela.</p><p>— Oui. Bien sûr, Aurél... l'entendit-il dire dans ce qu'il lui semblait être un sourire. Bien sûr que je t'aime. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Tu es devenu en quelques semaines la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. »</p><p>Aurélien ne répondit rien, se laissant enveloppé par la voix chaleureuse et tellement tendre du plus âgé, et serra un peu plus son lapin contre son cœur.</p><p>« Tu m'aimes... répéta-t-il dans un souffle et il entendit Guillaume exhaler un petit rire dans son oreille. Moi... aussi, je t'aime." dit-il en sentant ses joues se mettre à chauffer doucement. Plus que je ne pourrai l'expliquer. Je t'aime tellement, Guillaume. Je me sens tellement bien à tes côtés. Quand tu es près de moi... »</p><p>Il laissa un silence passer avant de reprendre, après s'être mordu fébrilement la lèvre inférieure :</p><p>« Je t'aime... Et je ne veux pas que tu me quittes.</p><p>— Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te quitter, Aurél. Juste que Claude allait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il est contre l'idée même que je puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi, alors imagine s'il apprend qu'on sort en réalité ensemble. Dans son dos.</p><p>— Je... On va trouver une solution. Je vais lui parler, lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ma vie et les gens que je veux y faire entrer...</p><p>— Aurél, c'est ton grand frère. Il s'en fout que tu aies huit, quatorze, ou dix-neuf ans. Il te dira qu'il fait ça pour ton bien et qu'il veut seulement te protéger.</p><p>— Me protéger de toi...? C'est ridicule, Guillaume.</p><p>— Je sais bien, mon chat... dit le plus grand et il sourit faiblement au surnom. Mais Claude était mon meilleur ami à une époque. Il connait mon passé et je sais que c'est ça qui le rebute autant...</p><p>— Mais t'as tué personne à la fin, Guillaume. T'as seulement fait des conneries, comme tous les ados en font. Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir à vie pour ça. En plus tu essaies d'arrêter, tu le lui as dit, non ?</p><p>— Bien sûr... Mais il m'a encore parlé de la fête de Victor. De Julien. Je suis sûr qu'il va m'en vouloir aussi pour cette histoire si jamais il apprend ce qui s'est passé.</p><p>— Mais tu n'y es pour rien ! N'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Aurélien entendit un petit silence de l'autre côté du fil et fronça les sourcils.</p><p>« Guillaume ?</p><p>— O-Oui, désolé. Mais même...</p><p>— Tu veux que je lui dise la vérité ? proposa-t-il, en réfléchissant. Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir s'il sait que c'est Victor qui a fait ça, non ?</p><p>— Non ! entendit-il Guillaume s'écrier alors et il fronça les sourcils, surpris d'à quel point il semblait effrayé. Ne lui dis rien s'il-te-plaît, Aurél. Pas pour le moment. Laisse-moi gérer ça, d'accord ?</p><p>— D-D'accord... »</p><p>Aurélien ne dit plus rien, se perdant dans ses pensées et réfléchissant à pourquoi Guillaume avait tellement peur que Claude soit au courant de cette histoire.</p><p>« Aurél...? l'entendit-il l'appeler, le sortant de ses réflexions. Je pense pas que je vais revoir Claude tout de suite.</p><p>— J-Je comprends...</p><p>— Je suis désolé, mon ange. Je pense qu'on va devoir continuer à se voir encore un petit moment en cachette...</p><p>— C'est pas grave... dit-il d'une petite voix, une profonde tristesse s'emparant alors de lui. Claude ne pourra pas m'empêcher ma vie entière de te voir...</p><p>— Je vais essayer de lui parler, je te promets. Mais juste... Pas tout de suite. J'ai des choses à régler avant ça, expliqua Guillaume. Je veux être complètement <em>clean</em>, le plus parfait possible.</p><p>— Je te fais confiance, Guillaume. Je t'aiderai tout du long, d'accord ?</p><p>— Ne t'en fais pas pour la drogue, c'est plus facile d'arrêter que ce que je pensais... Enfin, pour moi. C'est peut-être parce que je t'ai, toi, à mes côtés, dit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire et il sourit distraitement à sa déclaration. Mais... Il faut vraiment qu'on fasse attention. Évite de lui parler de moi, d'accord ? Fais comme si tu t'en fichais de moi. Après tout, il pense seulement que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Pas que c'est réciproque.</p><p>— Ça va être compliqué... Mais je te promets d'essayer.</p><p>— C'est bien, mon chat. Et peut-être que... Tu pourrais mettre mon numéro sous un autre nom ? On sait jamais, s'il fouille dans ton portable ou bien... S'il voit mon nom sur ton écran quand je t'appelle...</p><p>— D'accord, Guillaume. Je vais te mettre sous <em>Arthur</em>. C'était mon meilleur ami en primaire et Claude l'aimait bien, je crois. Comme ça s'il voit son nom, il sera content de croire que j'ai renoué le contact avec lui.</p><p>— C'est parfait, Aurél. Je suis désolé de te forcer à mentir pour moi, s'excusa Guillaume et il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en pensant jusqu'où il devait aller pour protéger sa relation avec le plus grand.</p><p>— Je n'aime pas lui mentir, c'est vrai. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour pas qu'il nous sépare, Guillaume. Je t'aime trop pour ça, dit-il dans un petit murmure et il eut l'impression d'entendre Guillaume sourire de l'autre côté du fil.</p><p>— Moi aussi je t'aime, Aurél. »</p><p>Aurélien sourit en l'entendant lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore une fois et allait lui demander de le lui dire encore une fois quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de sa chambre.</p><p>« Deux secondes ! cria-t-il à la personne derrière la porte avant qu'elle n'entre, lâchant son lapin en peluche. Je dois y aller, je crois qu'on m'appelle pour manger. Bonne soirée, Guillaume... dit-il à voix basse, murmurant le plus bas possible. Je t'aime.</p><p>— Bonne soirée, mon ange. Je t'appelle demain.</p><p>— D'accord... Au revoir, Guillaume. »</p><p>Il attendit quelques secondes et quand Guillaume raccrocha, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre pour ouvrir cette dernière.</p><p>« C'est bon, dit-il avant de tomber sur son frère qui lui lança un regard inquiet.</p><p>— Ça va, Aurél ?</p><p>— Oui. J'étais au téléphone avec un ami et je lui disais seulement au revoir.</p><p>— Ah, d'accord... »</p><p>Aurélien vit Claude lui lancer un petit regard hésitant avant de se pencher pour regarder à l'intérieur de sa chambre comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Claude ?</p><p>— Euh... Rien, désolé. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, d'ailleurs.</p><p>— Tout à l'heure ? répéta-t-il en sachant pertinemment bien qu'il parlait de quand ils étaient partis des bains chauds.</p><p>— Oui. Je te dois une explication. Si Guillaume est parti comme ça, c'est parce qu'on s'est un peu engueulés tous les deux... expliqua Claude en se frottant la nuque.</p><p>— Ah bon ? D'accord.</p><p>— Tu ne me demandes pas la raison de notre engueulade ? s'étonna Claude et il se retint de lui dire qu'il savait déjà tout.</p><p>— Non. Je pense que tu avais une bonne raison. Ou peut-être une mauvaise, je ne sais pas. Mais c'est ton ami, c'est toi qui gère votre amitié comme tu l'entends. Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire que ce que je t'ai déjà dit.</p><p>— T'es pas triste qu'on se soit engueulés avec Guillaume ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien pourtant, lui dit Claude d'un air surpris et il sentit son cœur se serrer un petit peu dans sa poitrine.</p><p>— Je l'aime bien, c'est vrai. Mais c'est <em>ton </em>ami, pas le mien non ? dit-il d'une petite voix. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir le voir sans toi. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu ne l'accepterais pas. Ce que je trouve assez triste, d'ailleurs... »</p><p>Aurélien vit son grand frère le dévisager d'un air indéchiffrable et força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« T'es venu me chercher pour me dire qu'on passait à table, c'est ça ?</p><p>— Euh, ouais... Le repas est prêt.</p><p>— Alors, allons-y avant que papa et maman s'impatientent. »</p><p>Il passa à côté de son frère et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il sentit le regard de Claude sur lui avant qu'il ne l'entende lui emboîter le pas et il arrêta alors de sourire. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers machinalement, les ayant déjà empruntés des millions de fois dans sa vie.<em> Il n'aimait pas mentir à Claude mais pire que ça, il y avait le risque de perdre Guillaume</em>. Celui-ci semblait effrayé plus que de raison par son frère et il avait beau chercher, il ne comprenait pas ce dont il avait peur que Claude ne découvre sur lui et ne lui dise. <em>Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien amener son frère à vouloir encore plus que maintenant les séparer ?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapitre 24.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>20 janvier : </em>
</p><p>« Guillaume ! »</p><p>Il se retourna en entendant le plus jeune l'appeler dans son dos et eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse de cheveux noirs lui tomba dessus. Guillaume sentit le plus jeune se blottir contre lui, entourant son cou de ses bras et plongeant son visage dans le creux de ce dernier, et il sourit de manière attendrie en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille fine.</p><p>« Eh, mon chat... »</p><p>Il desserra lentement son étreinte sur le plus jeune afin de pouvoir amener une main sur son dos et commença à y faire de petits gestes circulaires réconfortants. C'est alors qu'il lui sembla entendre Aurélien sangloter dans son cou et il se figea, surpris, avant de le forcer à reculer pour pouvoir le regarder.</p><p>« Aurél...? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »</p><p>Le plus jeune ne répondit rien un moment, se mettant à renifler pour s'arrêter de pleurer, et Guillaume passa un pouce sur sa joue pour la caresser délicatement.</p><p>« Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi...</p><p>— Eh... Tout va bien, mon ange. Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu pleures ?</p><p>— C-C'est rien... C'est juste que... Quand je t'ai vu en sortant du tramway... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point tu m'avais manqué... C'est tout...</p><p>— Oh, Aurél... » dit-il en reprenant le plus jeune dans ses bras, qui se blottit aussitôt le plus possible contre lui à nouveau.</p><p>Il resta quelques instants silencieux, caressant avec douceur les cheveux de son petit-copain.</p><p>« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, Guillaume... continua Aurélien en bougeant légèrement pour se blottir plus confortablement encore contre lui. Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer et... de ne pas t'inquiéter... Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une petite chose fragile qui a besoin qu'on la protège... Ou que tu te dises que je me suis beaucoup trop attaché à toi alors que ça fait même pas deux mois qu'on... Qu'on est ensemble... Je ne veux pas te faire peur, Guillaume...</p><p>— Aurél, mon chat, regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît... murmura-t-il contre le cuir chevelu du plus jeune et il sentit ce dernier se redresser contre lui avant de lui jeter un regard inquiet. Je<em> t'aime</em>. Moi aussi, hein. Alors ce n'est pas ton attachement pour moi qui va me faire peur. Au contraire, ça me conforte dans mes sentiments pour toi de voir à quel point tu tiens à moi.</p><p>— Je tiens énormément à toi. » lui répondit le plus jeune et il lui offrit un large sourire en retour.</p><p>Il posa sa main droite sur la joue d'Aurélien et caressa cette dernière avec douceur un instant avant de retracer sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce, frôlant cette dernière avec délicatesse.</p><p>« Ça te ferait du bien un baiser ? » demanda-t-il en lui souriant tendrement et Aurélien rougit légèrement avant de hocher la tête.</p><p>Il se pencha alors pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du plus jeune et sentit ce dernier pousser un petit soupire de bien-être contre les siennes avant de venir agripper doucement son tee-shirt pour le maintenir à lui un peu plus longtemps et approfondir le baiser un tant soit peu. Guillaume exhala un petit rire en se détachant légèrement d'Aurélien quelques instants plus tard et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de venir caresser à nouveau cette dernière.</p><p>« On va manger ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête sans jamais le lâcher du regard et Guillaume sourit en sentant une douce chaleur s'immiscer en lui devant ce regard si sombre. Il enleva sa main du visage du plus jeune et vint prendre sa main dans la sienne pour le mener jusqu'au petit restaurant où il avait prévu de l'amener manger aujourd'hui. Aurélien resserra ses doigts sur sa main, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne le lâche, et il le sentit se rapprocher un tant soit peu de lui pour se blottir dans sa chaleur. Guillaume sourit tristement, s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir être libre de l'aimer comme il le voulait, au grand jour et sans avoir à s'assurer auparavant que Claude ne serait pas dans les parages.</p><p>***</p><p>« Tu ne réponds pas ? »</p><p>Guillaume releva le visage en entendant la question d'Aurélien et appuya sur le téléphone rouge pour refuser l'appel, avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Il avait pris son portable en le sentant vibrer contre sa cuisse et avait bugué en voyant qui était la personne qui était en train de l'appeler. <em>Claude</em>. Il avait dû longtemps hésiter à répondre à son ancien ami en voyant le regard inquiet que posait à présent sur lui son petit-copain assis en face de lui.</p><p>« C'était ton frère, expliqua-t-il en soupirant et il vit Aurélien lui lancer un regard surpris avant de poser sa fourchette sur la table, à côté de son assiette.</p><p>— Claude...? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle ?</p><p>— J'en ai aucune idée... dit-il en soupirant à nouveau. C'est pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle mais j'ai jamais répondu. Il m'a envoyé des textos pour me dire qu'il voulait seulement discuter mais... J'en ai pas envie, Aurél. J'en ai pas la force, tout de suite...</p><p>— Je comprends... dit le plus jeune d'une petite voix triste en baissant les yeux sur son assiette à moitié vide. Mais peut-être... Qu'il veut seulement s'excuser ? Pour s'être comporté comme ça avec toi...?</p><p>— Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose à la maison ?</p><p>— Non, rien du tout. Il a l'air un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment... Je pense que ça l'attriste de ne plus te voir...</p><p>— C'est pas de ma faute, Aurél. C'est lui qui m'a limite insulté quand je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour toi, dit-il en serrant la mâchoire en repensant à l'épisode de la piscine et il sentit Aurélien poser sa main par-dessus la sienne.</p><p>— Je sais. Et je ne te blâme pas de ne pas avoir envie de lui répondre, Guillaume. Je comprends. Mais... C'est mon frère. Alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour lui et que j'essaye de le comprendre lui aussi. Je sais qu'il a fait seulement dans le but de me protéger de toi, même s'il se trompe complètement parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de le faire.</p><p>— Est-ce qu'il t'a reparlé de la fête de Victor ? demanda-t-il en pensant que si Claude apprenait la vérité quand à cette soirée, il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.</p><p>— La fête ? Non, pourquoi ? dit Aurélien d'un air surpris en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.</p><p>— Pour rien, oublie.</p><p>— Guillaume...</p><p>— C'est rien, Aurél. »</p><p>Aurélien se tut et enleva sa main de la sienne, lui jetant un petit regard hésitant. Il attrapa alors cette dernière et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble avant de lui offrir un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.</p><p>« Tout va bien, Aurél. »</p><p>Il s'insulta intérieurement de continuer à lui mentir comme ça mais il avait bien trop peur de la réaction du plus jeune s'il apprenait que c'était à cause de lui indirectement qu'il s'était senti aussi mal durant cette fête. <em>Parce que c'est lui qui avait vendu du cannabis à Victor, c'était donc de sa faute si ce dernier en avait mis dans la recette de ses gâteaux</em>. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Aurélien apprenne qu'il vendait de la drogue. Cette part de sa vie pouvait complètement foutre sa relation avec le plus jeune en l'air si il l'apprenait ou si son frère comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée. Et c'était pour cela qu'il essayait d'épuiser les stocks avant de démissionner. Ce n'était pas très compliqué comme il connaissait le <em>boss </em>depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas partir du jour au lendemain. Ça prenait du temps<em>. Sauf que malheureusement, du temps, il n'en avait pas vraiment</em>. Aurélien dégagea sa main de la sienne avant de prendre sa fourchette pour se remettre à manger et il lui lança un regard inquiet en voyant l'air songeur qu'il avait sur le visage. Le plus jeune releva alors la tête pour le dévisager en silence avant de lui offrir un minuscule sourire, lui signifiant que <em>oui, en effet, tout allait bien</em>. Guillaume poussa un soupire de soulagement et lui sourit à son tour avant de se remettre à manger lui aussi. <em>Tout va bien. Tout va s'arranger</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapitre 25.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>20 février : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien se réveilla en entendant des bruits sourds ricocher sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se redressa sur son lit et cligna un instant des yeux avant de poser les yeux sur son portable près de lui, abandonné sur le matelas. Il s'insulta intérieurement en se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il avait tenté tant bien que mal de rester éveillé et prit son portable dans sa main droite pour voir pourquoi l'écran était allumé. 6 appels en absence et 3 messages. Merde. Il appuya sur l'enveloppe pour lire le premier message reçu et se leva avec précipitation de son lit en lisant ce dernier :</p><p>
  <em>Je suis en bas, ouvre-moi. - Arthur, 00h25.</em>
</p><p>Il appuya sur le contact d'Arthur, en réalité Guillaume, et porta son téléphone à son oreille. Il entendit plusieurs tonalités avant que Guillaume ne décroche enfin et au même moment, il entendit un gros bruit sur sa fenêtre, le forçant à aller voir ce qu'il se passait dehors.</p><p>« Guillaume, je suis désolé je m'étais endormi ! s'exclama-t-il en entendant le plus grand décrocher et il entendit son copain rire doucement de l'autre côté du combiné.</p><p>— C'est pas grave, Aurél... l'entendit-il dire dans un petit rire alors qu'il s'approchait de sa fenêtre et il avança la main pour ouvrir cette dernière. Tu viens m'ouvrir ?</p><p>— Où est-ce que t'es ?</p><p>— Juste là, lui dit la voix chaude de Guillaume lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre et il baissa les yeux en direction de son jardin, à peine éclairé par les lampadaires présents dans la rue, y apercevant Guillaume. Ça fait bien un quart d'heure que je tente d'avoir ton attention en balançant des cailloux sur ta fenêtre, rigola le plus grand en lui montrant un caillou dans sa main. J'ai bien cru que j'allais par la casser cette fenêtre. Pas sûr que tes parents m'apprécient après...</p><p>— Désolé, dit-il dans un sourire soulagé. J'arrive tout de suite, rejoins-moi devant la porte d'entrée.</p><p>— À tout de suite, mon chat. » lui dit Guillaume en lui souriant dans la pénombre, son visage légèrement éclairé par la lumière provenant de la rue, et il raccrocha en lui souriant à son tour.</p><p>Il enfila un jogging et ses chaussons puis se précipita hors de sa chambre, descendant les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, afin d'aller ouvrir à son copain.</p><p>***</p><p>Quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Guillaume, un large sourire vint s'inscrire sur ses lèvres, et il l'attira à l'intérieur de la maison en le prenant par la main. Il plaça son index devant sa bouche et l'entraina dans les escaliers et jusqu'à sa chambre en lui intimant le silence. Une fois à l'intérieur de cette dernière, il ferma la porte derrière lui et quand il se retourna, Guillaume entoura son visage de ses mains pour l'embrasser avec passion, le poussant contre la porte de sa chambre dans le même temps. Aurélien répondit au baiser avec autant de ferveur que le plus grand et quand ce dernier se recula enfin, à bout de souffle, il lui offrit un petit sourire en murmurant contre ses lèvres :</p><p>« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre...</p><p>— C'est pas grave, mon chat. Je savais bien que ça te ferait trop tard, passé minuit.</p><p>— Oui mais je voulais à tout prix te voir ce soir et mes parents auraient encore été réveillés plus tôt, dit-il d'une petite voix avant d'offrir un petit sourire au plus grand.</p><p>— Je sais, Aurél. J'avais bien compris, t'inquiète. »</p><p>Aurélien prit en coupe le visage de son copain et déposa sur ses lèvres un dernier petit baiser qu'il espérait pourrait lui montrer toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il lui portait et se recula en lui souriant.</p><p>« Mets-toi à l'aise, Guillaume. Je reviens. Et si t'entends du bruit, cache-toi dans mon placard.</p><p>— Ton placard, répéta Guillaume en rigolant. Oui, je ferai ça. »</p><p>Aurélien sourit tendrement à Guillaume et tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea à pas de loups jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller chercher le gâteau à la crème surmonté de fraises qu'il avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée pour l'anniversaire de son copain. <em>Il espérait que l'attention lui ferait plaisir</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>« Il était délicieux ton gâteau, Aurél. Je me suis régalé. » lui dit dans un soupire de bien-être le plus grand en se laissant chuter sur le dos sur le matelas.</p><p>Aurélien sourit distraitement en l'entendant dire cela et le rejoignit sur son lit, venant s'allonger à ses côtés sur son flanc droit pour pouvoir le regarder.</p><p>« C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, tu sais, dit-il en exhalant un petit rire et Guillaume se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face à ce moment-là. Même si j'aurai bien aimé...</p><p>— Je te remercie, Aurél. Que tu l'aies fait toi-même ou que tu l'aies acheté, ça m'importe peu... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien fait pour célébrer ce jour-là et ça me touche que tu te sois souvenu de la date. »</p><p>Aurélien sourit tendrement à son copain et se rapprocha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir venir se blottir contre lui.</p><p>« Joyeux anniversaire, Guillaume. »</p><p>Il sentit Guillaume poser son bras droit par-dessus sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui un instant avant de le forcer à se reculer et l'amener à s'allonger sur le dos sur le matelas.</p><p>« T'as fermé la porte à clés ? lui demanda le plus âgé dans un murmure, glissant sa main droite dans sa frange pour la dégager de devant ses yeux et la caler derrière son oreille, et Aurélien hocha la tête lentement.</p><p>— Oui. Personne ne viendra nous déranger... dit-il et le sourire que lui adressa Guillaume quand il dit cela l'aveugla alors de sa lumière.</p><p>— Tant mieux alors... »</p><p>Aurélien vit le plus âgé se pencher vers lui et l'instant d'après, Guillaume était en train de l'embrasser. Il lui sembla que Guillaume essayait de faire passer tout son amour pour lui dans ce baiser et il s'accrocha désespéramment à son tee-shirt afin de le garder au plus près de lui durant ce baiser.</p><p>« G-Guillaume... murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée contre ses lèvres et il sentit alors la main chaude du plus grand se glisser sous son tee-shirt et ses doigts se mettre à caresser avec douceur sa peau.</p><p>— Aurél... murmura à son tour Guillaume en plongeant son visage dans son cou et il remonta ses mains pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns. Est-ce que... Je peux...? Te toucher...?</p><p>— O-Oui... Bien sûr... » balbutia-t-il alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine et il sentit Guillaume déposer un baiser humide dans son cou.</p><p>Le plus grand continua de caresser sa peau avec toujours la même douceur du bout de ses doigts et Aurélien ne put empêcher un petit gémissement de plaisir de passer le seuil de ses lèvres en le sentant descendre sa main de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon de jogging.</p><p>« G-Guillaume...</p><p>— Est-ce que... J'ai le droit, Aurél ? Un seul mot de ta part et j'arrête sur le champ... lui murmura Guillaume à l'oreille et il hocha la tête alors qu'une intense chaleur s'était immiscé en lui.</p><p>— Oui, va-y... Touche-moi Guillaume, murmura-t-il au plus âgé en sentant ses joues le chauffer douloureusement. Je t'en supplie, touche-moi... »</p><p>Il sentit Guillaume planter doucement ses dents dans son épaule gauche à sa déclaration afin d'étouffer un grognement rauque et la seconde d'après, il le sentit glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon de jogging, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière sur son oreiller.</p><p>« Guillaume... » murmura-t-il en retirant sa main droite des cheveux en pagaille du basané pour pouvoir placer son bras sur son visage, le cachant à la vue de son copain.</p><p>Guillaume caressa un instant son entre-jambe par-dessus son caleçon avant de glisser cette dernière sous cette couche de vêtement à son tour et Aurélien se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure en le sentant empaumer son sexe avec douceur et se mettre à le branler lentement. Guillaume continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ce point de non-retour et qu'il vienne dans un gémissement rauque sur ses doigts. Aurélien sentit Guillaume enlever sa main de son caleçon et l'entendit alors rire doucement, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.</p><p>« Aurél, l'appela Guillaume avec une tendresse infinie dans la voix. Pourquoi tu te caches ? »</p><p>Il sentit son copain attraper son bras doucement pour le forcer à l'enlever de devant ses yeux et lorsqu'il fut en mesure de voir son visage, il lui jeta un regard intimidé derrière sa frange en pagaille. Guillaume lui sourit tendrement et dégagea cette dernière pour la caler derrière son oreille, avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.</p><p>« C'était la première fois que tu faisais quelque chose comme ça, mon chat ? lui demanda Guillaume d'un air attendri et il hocha la tête, continuant de le regarder timidement alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre de manière erratique dans sa cage thoracique. Et alors...? Ça t'a plu ?</p><p>— Beaucoup, oui... murmura-t-il et il sentit Guillaume caresser son cuir chevelu avec douceur alors que le sourire qu'il lui adressait un instant plus tôt devenait encore plus étincelant encore.</p><p>— Alors on aura l'occasion de refaire ça dans le futur. Et peut-être même d'aller plus loin... Quand tu seras un peu plus grand et que ton frère ne sera pas en train de dormir dans la chambre d'à côté.</p><p>— J-Je ne suis plus un enfant, balbutia-t-il en se mettant à rougir en l'entendant dire <em>quand tu seras un peu plus grand</em> et Guillaume lui lança un regard surpris avant de lui sourire tendrement.</p><p>— Je sais, Aurél. Excuse-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. Mais je me sentirai mal d'aller plus loin dans la situation actuelle, tu comprends ? Tant que Claude et moi on se fait la gueule... J'aurais l'impression de le faire dans son dos... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?</p><p>— Oui, bien sûr...</p><p>— Et puis, on a tout notre temps, hein ? Je ne veux pas aller trop vite avec toi, mon chat. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Qu'on y aille à l'allure qui nous convient. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?</p><p>— Bien sûr, sourit Aurélien en se blottissant un peu plus contre son copain pour être au plus près de sa chaleur. Qui ne voudrait pas ça, dis moi ? Et puis si ça veut dire que tu vas rester encore un petit moment avec moi... »</p><p>Il entendit Guillaume rire doucement en caressant ses cheveux et ce dernier déposa un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu :</p><p>« Un petit moment ? j'espère bien rester le plus longtemps possible avec toi, Aurél. Je ferai tout pour ça en tout cas.</p><p>— Mm... marmonna-t-il alors qu'il se sentait tomber dans le sommeil. Reste... avec moi, Guillaume... Tu veux bien...? J'aimerai... dormir avec toi ce soir... Reste... près de moi.</p><p>— Avec plaisir mon ange, dit le plus grand en l'amenant à déposer sa tête sur son torse alors qu'il le sentait s'allonger sur le dos. Dors bien maintenant, Aurél. Je serai là à ton réveil. À tes côtés, comme j'aimerai l'être chaque jour du reste de ma vie... »</p><p>Aurélien n'eut pas la force de lui répondre, le cerveau bien trop engourdi par la fatigue, et se sentit sombrer dans les bras de Morphée alors qu'une douce chaleur était apparue en lui en entendant Guillaume lui dire qu'il serait à ses côtés quand il se réveillerait le lendemain matin. Un petit sourire fit cependant son apparition sur son visage à cette pensée et il s'endormit tout à fait en sentant son copain caresser avec douceur son dos par-dessus son tee-shirt. <em>Il avait tellement attendu ce moment, celui où Guillaume resterait dormir avec lui et qu'il pourrait se réveiller à ses côtés. Il ne pensait juste pas que son souhait serait exaucé aussi vite.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapitre 26.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Aurélien se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, quand ce fut le matin, il fut agréablement surpris de toujours trouver Guillaume à ses côtés dans le lit. Plus qu'à ses côtés, il avait sa tête posée sur son torse, et l'aura chaleureuse du plus grand l'enveloppait comme une bulle, les protégeant du monde extérieure. Il osa relever le visage, doucement pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage endormi de son copain. Guillaume avait les traits détendus et un air apaisé sur le visage, faisant naître un petit sourire de bonheur sur ses lèvres. <em>Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau, mon dieu</em>... pensa Aurélien en posant délicatement sa main sur la joue du plus vieux, afin de caresser cette dernière du bout de ses doigts, par-dessus la légère barbe qui avait commencé à pousser sur son visage. <em>Avec ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, ses traits réguliers et anguleux, ses tâches de rousseurs disséminées ici et là sur son visage...</em> Il sentit alors, malgré ses précautions pour ne pas le réveiller, Guillaume faire un léger mouvement dans son sommeil, signifiant qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Il le vit papillonner lentement des paupières, afin d'essayer d'ajuster sa vision à la lumière qui illuminait à présent la petite chambre, Aurélien ayant oublié de fermer les volets avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, et il se pencha vers son copain pour déposer un petit baiser plein de tendresse sur sa joue, à l'endroit-même où ses doigts reposaient quelques instants auparavant.</p><p>« Tu as bien dormi ? » lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure après avoir embrassé sa joue, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>Guillaume poussa un petit soupire fatigué avant qu'il ne le voit lui offrir un petit sourire.</p><p>« Tu me demandes si j'ai bien dormi ? Je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi <em>bien </em>dormi, mon chat. »</p><p>Aurélien sentit Guillaume poser sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser avec tendresse et il ferma les yeux, penchant la tête pour blottir cette dernière dans la caresse que voulait lui donner le plus vieux. Guillaume laissa son pouce migrer vers sa lèvre inférieure et il frissonna de plaisir devant la délicatesse avec laquelle le plus âgé se mit à frôler cette dernière :</p><p>« Est-ce que je peux... T'embrasser, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume et il hocha la tête, papillonnant alors des paupières afin de voir le sourire tendre que Guillaume lui offrait.</p><p>— Tu sais que... Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à demander... murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus vieux.</p><p>— Si je ne te demande pas, je risque d'être H24 en train de t'embrasser, mon amour. »</p><p>Le plus grand prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa tendrement sa peau en lui souriant d'un air transi avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser avec douceur. Aurélien pouvait sentir son cœur battre à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine et ses joues se mettre à le chauffer, signe qu'il était embarrassé.<em> Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient Guillaume et lui mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa cage thoracique. C'était plus fort que lui</em>. Il attrapa faiblement de ses doigts le tee-shirt du plus grand et quand celui-ci mit fin au baiser en se reculant de lui, Aurélien plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou afin d'être au plus près de sa chaleur et de respirer son odeur ennivrante.</p><p>« J'aimerai toujours être avec toi, Guillaume... Pouvoir me réveiller ainsi chaque matin...</p><p>— Moi aussi, Aurél. Moi aussi... »</p><p>Aurélien se tut tandis qu'une vague de tristesse s'abattait en lui. <em>Ce genre de réveils, tous les jours... Ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Pas tant que Claude refuserait de les laisser se voir en paix. Pas tant que ses parents ne seraient pas au courant pour eux deux. </em>Il réprima un petit sanglot avec peine et tenta tant bien que mal de repousser sa tristesse au loin. <em>Ce matin était parfait et il n'allait pas gâcher </em><em>ce</em><em> moment en pensant à cela.</em></p><p>« Ça va, Aurél ? lui demanda Guillaume en caressant ses cheveux, semblant se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il hocha précipitamment la tête dans son cou.</p><p>— Oui... Tu peux... Juste... Me serrer un peu plus fort contre toi ? »</p><p>Il entendit son copain rire doucement, avant de lui murmure un petit Bien sûr, mon chat..., et il le sentit l'attirer plus près de lui, resserrant ses bras sur sa taille et l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. <em>Il était heureux</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>« Aurél, quelle heure il est ? » lui demanda Guillaume près d'une demie-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir.</p><p>Il releva le visage pour jeter un regard interrogateur à son copain avant de se redresser lentement sur le matelas et de prendre son portable qui était sur sa table de chevet près du lit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran et se tourna vers Guillaume, un petit air triste sur le visage :</p><p>« Déjà 8h45... Mes parents se lèvent en général vers 9h...</p><p>— Et ton frère ?</p><p>— Oh, lui il se lève beaucoup plus tard le week-end, dit-il en haussant les épaules.</p><p>— Alors il est temps pour moi de partir, si je ne veux pas me retrouver à devoir attendre que la nuit ne tombe pour partir sans que tes parents me voient. » lui dit Guillaume en riant doucement, se levant pour aller s'habiller.</p><p>Aurélien le suivit des yeux tristement alors que Guillaume commençait à s'habiller, mettant son pull qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise de bureau la veille sur ses épaules. Aurélien se leva alors et se dirigea vers le plus grand qui se trouvait dos à lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, posant son visage doucement sur son dos.</p><p>« Aurél ? l'appela Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire surpris, avant de venir frôler ses bras de ses doigts avec douceur.</p><p>— T'es sûr... Que tu ne veux pas attendre la nuit pour partir ? »</p><p>Il entendit Guillaume exhaler un petit rire avant qu'il ne le sente se tourner vers lui pour lui faire face.</p><p>« Aurél... Eh, regarde-moi mon ange, l'appela Guillaume en l'amenant à relever le visage en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton. Tu <em>sais </em>que j'adorerai rester toute la journée avec toi. Mais je ne le peux pas. Il faut que je parte avant que tes parents ou ton frère ne se réveille. J'ai encore deux-trois petits trucs à régler... Mais j'en ai bientôt terminé avec ça, lui dit-il et Aurélien fronça légèrement les sourcils en ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ces histoires... Je t'appelle dans la journée et si j'ai terminé plus tôt, on verra si on peut se voir, d'accord ? Sinon, on se verra demain en ville comme c'était prévu. Ça te va ?</p><p>— Oui... » dit-il en forçant un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître faible, vulnérable, ou encore <em>gamin </em>devant le plus grand. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il était à la hauteur. Qu'il comprenait les risques que comportaient leur relation et ne surtout pas être un poids pour lui alors qu'il semblait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir afin de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble au grand jour, avec l'approbation de son frère. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il ne lui disait pas toujours la vérité et qu'il lui cachait des choses. Aurélien voulait lui faire confiance. Lui prouver qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui.</p><p>« C'est bien, mon chat... lui dit Guillaume en venant déposer un dernier petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ? »</p><p>Il hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Il déverrouilla cette dernière et l'ouvrit afin de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que tout le monde dormait bien, avant de se tourner vers Guillaume et lui faire un petit signe de tête lui indiquant que la route était libre. Guillaume le rejoignit et ils sortirent dans le couloir à pas de loups, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et Aurélien ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant de se décaler pour le laisser passer. Guillaume sortit de la maison et se retourna vers lui en souriant avant de se pencher dans sa direction :</p><p>« Laisse-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois avant de m'en aller, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de déposer les siennes contre ces dernières avec tendresse. Bonne journée, mon chat. Je t'appelle dans la journée, ne sois pas triste. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et força un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors que Guillaume caressait avec douceur sa joue pour essayer de le réconforter un minimum.</p><p>« Je t'aime, Aurél.</p><p>— Moi aussi... Je t'aime, Guillaume. »</p><p>Guillaume lui offrit un tendre sourire et tourna enfin les talons, le laissant sur le pas de la porte. Aurélien le suivit un moment du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'angle du pâté de maison et ferma la porte derrière lui afin de revenir dans sa chambre. Il sursauta lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec son frère dans le couloir menant à sa chambre et celui-ci lui jeta un regard étonné :</p><p>« T'es déjà levé, Aurél ?</p><p>— J-J'avais faim... Ça m'a réveillé. Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es debout ?</p><p>— Envie de pisser, répondit Claude en haussant les épaules. Je vais me recoucher par contre, j'suis encore fatigué.</p><p>— Oui... balbutia-t-il en hochant la tête. Moi je vais aller lire, je pense... J'arriverai pas à me rendormir...</p><p>— Très bien. À toute à l'heure alors. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire hésitant à son frère avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il poussa un profond soupire et vint s'affaler sur son lit pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. <em>Celui-ci portait encore l'odeur enivrante de Guillaume</em>. Aurélien tourna la tête sur le côté et garda les yeux fermés, les larmes lui montant à ces derniers tandis que les dernières heures qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui revenaient en mémoire. <em>Malgré tout ce qui se mettait entre eux afin d</em><em>'essayer de </em><em>les séparer, il pouvait s'avouer chanceux de l'avoir rencontré.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapitre 27.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>16 mars : </em>
</p><p>« Ça t'a plu ? » demanda Guillaume à Aurélien lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma, main dans la main.</p><p>Le plus jeune ne répondit rien et en se tournant vers lui, il s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague. Guillaume s'arrêta dans le hall du cinéma, juste devant la sortie, et poussa un petit soupire.</p><p>« Eh, Aurél... l'appela-t-il en resserrant légèrement ses doigts sur sa main pour le sortir de ses pensées et Aurélien se tourna alors vers lui, un petit air perdu sur le visage.</p><p>— Pardon... Tu disais...? »</p><p>Guillaume fronça les sourcils, une légère inquiétude s'immisçant alors en lui en voyant le regard déboussolé que lui lançait son petit-copain.</p><p>« Je disais... <em>Le film t'a plu</em> ? répéta-t-il en attirant Aurélien à lui afin de le rapprocher de lui et de pouvoir passer sa main dans sa frange. Quelque chose te tracasse ?</p><p>— N-Non... C'est rien... balbutia Aurélien en détournant le regard et Guillaume soupira, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.</p><p>— Aurél... Tu ne sais pas mentir...</p><p>— J-Je ne te mens pas... répondit aussitôt le plus jeune en se tournant vers lui et lui lançant un regard inquiet.</p><p>— Alors... Peut-être que tu me caches quelque chose ? dit-il en reformulant son propos. Dis-moi ce que c'est, Aurél. Si ça te perturbe au point que tu te perdes dans tes pensées, tu devrais m'en parler. Je t'écoute, mon chat. »</p><p>Il vit Aurélien se mordre fébrilement la lèvre, semblant se demander s'il devait lui raconter ce qui le tracassait, et il fit glisser sa main de ses cheveux à sa nuque pour caresser cette dernière doucement.</p><p>« C'est sans doute rien mais... Claude avait l'air particulièrement sur les nerfs hier soir... expliqua le plus jeune en lui lançant un petit regard inquiet. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas avant d'aller me coucher et il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il allait s'en <em>charger</em>... Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait mais... Je suis inquiet. »</p><p>Guillaume plongea son regard dans celui, larmoyant, de son petit-copain et ne répondit rien un moment avant de lui offrir un petit sourire.</p><p>« Ne t'inquiète pas, Aurél. Il devait seulement avoir une mauvaise journée, c'est tout. D'accord ? »</p><p>Aurélien lui lança un regard hésitant avant de hocher lentement la tête et il le prit dans ses bras afin de déposer un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu. La veille il avait demandé un rendez-vous avec son patron pour lui dire qu'il démissionnait, maintenant qu'il avait écoulé les stocks en sa possession. Son patron avait seulement rit en apprenant pourquoi il voulait le voir, lui disant qu'il était heureux qu'il sorte enfin du <em>circuit </em>pour reprendre sa vie en main. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait pris autant de temps à lui dire qu'il voulait partir alors que ça faisait déjà des semaines qu'il s'en doutait et quand Guillaume lui avait dit que c'était seulement parce qu'il voulait faire les choses <em>bien </em>et pas <em>précipitées </em>en lui laissant sa marchandise sur les bras, son patron lui avait dit qu'il était un <em>bon petit gars</em>. Il connaissait ce dernier depuis qu'il avait quatorze ans et il savait depuis longtemps que celui-ci espérait pour lui qu'il quitte le circuit et retourne à une vie plus saine.<em> Il était soulagé d'en avoir enfin terminé avec toute cette histoire et espérait que cela arrangerait les choses avec Claude</em>.</p><p>« Tu lui as reparlé depuis ? lui demanda alors Aurélien et il sortit de ses réflexions pour se concentrer sur le plus jeune à nouveau.</p><p>— Mm ?</p><p>— Mon frère, dit Aurélien en lui offrant un petit sourire. Tu lui as reparlé depuis janvier ?</p><p>— Ah, non... J'attendais d'avoir réglé des trucs avant de reprendre le contact avec lui.</p><p>— Quels trucs ? lui demanda le plus jeune en le regardant d'un air inquiet et il lui sourit tendrement, caressant sa joue pour le rassurer.</p><p>— Des trucs sans importance. Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper, d'accord ? dit-il en lui souriant tendrement. Tout est terminé, maintenant. Je vais aller parler à Claude. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant et il vit une lueur de doute passer dans ses yeux. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et quand il se recula, il lui sembla qu'Aurélien était plus serein.</p><p>« Ça va mieux ? T'es rassuré ?</p><p>— O-Oui, un peu... répondit Aurélien sincèrement. J-Je vais aller aux toilettes avant de partir, tu m'attends ?</p><p>— Je t'attends devant le ciné pour prendre un peu l'air, dit-il en souriant. On va goûter après ? Chez George ?</p><p>— Oui ! Trop bien ! »</p><p>Guillaume rit devant l'enthousiasme de son petit-copain et le suivit du regard avec tendresse quand il tourna les talons après avoir plaqué un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il exhala un petit rire de bonheur avant de se diriger vers la sortie du cinéma. Il prit une profonde inspiration une fois dehors en fermant les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il leva les yeux au ciel. <em>La vie lui semblait belle, il était heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, et une seule ombre restait désormais à effacer de ce tableau de bonheur</em>. Ombre qu'il aperçut marcher dans sa direction lorsqu'il tourna la tête en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler dans la rue. <em>Claude</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapitre 28.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Claude ? dit-il d'un air étonné en apercevant son ancien ami dans la rue, se dirigeant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?</p><p>— Enfin je te trouve, enculé !</p><p>— <em>Enculé </em>? répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, reculant de quelques pas en voyant Claude s'approcher de lui, une aura de colère pure l'entourant. C'est un peu fort comme mot, tu crois pas ?»</p><p>Claude s'arrêta à un mètre à peine de lui, lui jetant un regard noir, et il fronça les sourcils de plus belle, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.</p><p>« J'allais justement t'appeler, Claude.</p><p>— M'appeler ? répéta son ancien ami en exhalant un petit rire désabusé. Tu te fous de ma gueule, là ? Ça fait près de deux mois que j'essaie de te joindre et que tu ne me répond pas.</p><p>— J'avais des choses à régler avant... Je voulais être le plus clean possible avant de pouvoir revenir te parler, essaya-t-il d'expliquer avant de jeter un regard en coin vers le cinéma, ne voulant surtout pas qu'Aurélien ne sorte maintenant des toilettes et tombe sur son frère. Est-ce que... On peut aller discuter un peu plus loin ? Il y a beaucoup trop de gens, là... »</p><p>Claude lui lança un regard méfiant et il se mit à marcher vers une ruelle un peu cachée, attenante au petit cinéma, espérant que le plus vieux ne le suive. Claude lui emboîta en effet le pas après l'avoir suivit des yeux un instant et Guillaume poussa un petit soupire soulagé en se disant qu'ainsi au moins, Aurélien ne pourrait pas tomber sur eux. <em>Et Claude ne verrait pas son petit frère sortir du cinéma.</em></p><p>« J'ai tout arrêté, Claude. La drogue, la vente... Je te promets que je suis clean à présent, dit-il en lançant un regard sincère à son ancien ami. Tu peux me croire.</p><p>— Et t'as fait ça pour te rapprocher d'Aurél, c'est ça ? répondit Claude en plissant les yeux, ne tiquant même pas sur le fait qu'il lui ai dit qu'il avait arrêté de vendre de la drogue.</p><p>— Je... Non... Enfin, ce n'est pas la seule raison... Claude, tu es mon ami et ça me fait chier de te perdre une seconde fois pour cette histoire. Je voulais faire les choses bien pour que ton opinion sur moi change. Qu'on redevienne les amis qu'on était avant.</p><p>— Et pour que j'accepte le fait que tu aies envie de sortir avec mon petit frère.</p><p>— Non, je... C'est vrai, Claude. J'aime ton petit frère, je te l'ai déjà dit, et ça n'a pas changé... Mais moi, j'ai changé. J'ai essayé de devenir un meilleur moi-même, je te le jure !</p><p>— Non, Guillaume. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu mens. Toujours. Encore et encore.</p><p>— Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »</p><p>Il fronça les sourcils en confusion, le cœur battant erratiquement dans sa poitrine. Aurélien n'allait pas tarder à sortir du cinéma et s'il ne le trouvait pas... Qui sait ce qu'il allait s'imaginer. Encore pire. S'il se mettait à le chercher et qu'il le trouvait avec son frère et que celui-ci le voyait...</p><p>« Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose... Et je suis sûr qu'Aurél est même pas au courant de ça.</p><p>— Mais de quoi tu parles ?! répéta-t-il d'un air désespéré, son cœur s'emballant dans sa cage thoracique.</p><p>— Je suis allé parler à Victor, Guillaume. D'abord à Julien, puis à son frère.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit, Claude ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche alors que Claude s'approchait de lui d'un air énervé.</p><p>— L'histoire qui se répète, hein ? dit Claude et il fronça les sourcils de plus belle, faisant un pas en arrière et faisant ainsi rencontrer son dos et le mur derrière lui. Julien m'a dit que tu étais venu le réapprovisionner en drogue à cette soirée-là et qu'il t'avait demandé de rester une partie de la soirée avec lui avant que tu ne t'en ailles quelques heures plus tard. Puis je suis allé voir son frère, car j'étais sûr qu'il pourrait m'éclairer un peu plus quant aux événements de la soirée. Victor m'a dit que tu lui avais vendu de la drogue pour sa petite soirée. Tu vois, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.</p><p>— Claude, attend... Je ne savais pas... chercha-t-il à s'expliquer mais le plus vieux lui coupa la parole.</p><p>— <em>Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. J'avais seulement mal à la tête. Guillaume était là et a proposé de me ramener quand il a vu que je me sentais pas bien...</em> lui cracha son ancien meilleur ami en imitant son petit frère, le prenant par surprise. Victor m'a dit qu'il avait mis du shit dans les gâteaux de sa fête parce que ça le faisait marrer de voir comment aller réagir les gens ! Il était tellement fier de me raconter sa petite bêtise ! Et quand je lui ai demandé si mon frère en avait mangé, lui expliquant qu'Aurél pouvait réagir très mal à la drogue jusqu'à en tomber dans le coma, tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? »</p><p>Guillaume ne put rien répondre, la gorge sèche, et se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.</p><p>« Il m'a dit qu'il avait indiqué les toilettes à Aurél en voyant qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'il l'avait revu près de 45 minutes plus tard quand il était redescendu avec toi de l'étage. Que tu le tenais pas le poignet pour l'entraîner avec toi et que ça l'avait étonné de te voir avec lui. Et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu provoquer Aurél en parlant de toi le jour où ils se sont battus au terrain de basket.</p><p>— Le camé et le dealer... murmura Guillaume en déglutissant difficilement.</p><p>— Exact. Victor m'a dit qu'il voulait voir si Aurélien était au courant de ton petit business puisque vous aviez passé un si long moment ensemble à la soirée... Mais comme tu m'as demandé quelques jour plus tard si j'en avais parlé à Aurél, je suppose qu'il est pas au courant...</p><p>— N-Non... Il ne le sait pas, Claude. En tout cas, je ne lui en ai jamais parlé, tu dois me croire. »</p><p>Guillaume vit Claude le regarder d'un air méfiant et se rapprocher de lui encore plus près :</p><p>« Est-ce que tu lui as demandé de mentir, Guillaume ?</p><p>— Q-Quoi ?</p><p>— Tu lui as demandé de ne rien me dire par rapport à cette fête ?</p><p>— N-Non, je te jure ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de mentir pour me protéger, continua-t-il avant de penser avec désespoir à quand il lui avait demandé de mentir par rapport à leur relation pour pas que Claude ne l'apprenne.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette fête, Guillaume ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon petit frère ? Est-ce qu'il s'est évanoui ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait durant ces 45 minutes ?! s'énerva Claude en l'attrapant par les épaules et le poussant violemment contre le mur derrière lui.</p><p>— Mais rien du tout ! Je te jure ! s'écria-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres, une panique naissante montant en lui devant la colère de son ancien meilleur ami. J'étais sur place parce que, comme Julien te l'a dit, il m'avait appelé pour que je lui amène de la drogue. Il m'a demandé de rester et j'ai accepté, continua-t-il d'expliquer, la gorge nouée alors qu'il se retenait de pleurer, refusant de paraître aussi faible devant son ancien ami. On a discuté, s'est mis à jour sur ce qu'on devenait chacun de notre côté, puis à un moment je me suis levé pour partir. En sortant de sa chambre, je suis tombé sur Aurél qui avait pas l'air bien et quand il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de vomir je l'ai aidé à se diriger vers les toilettes. Je suis resté avec lui pendant qu'il vomissait pour lui tenir les cheveux et ensuite je suis resté pour lui tenir compagnie, parce qu'il semblait vraiment à bout de force et exténué. Ensuite il m'a parlé de toi et m'a demandé si on sortait ensemble au collège, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, et je lui ai dit la vérité pour qu'il arrête de s'imaginer des trucs comme ça. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violemment, s'il avait trop bu... Il m'a répondu que non, qu'il n'avait rien bu du tout et que c'est ça qui était bizarre... Et une chose en amenant une autre, il m'a parlé de la fois où il était tombé dans le coma à cause du gâteau que tu avais fait. Je lui ai dit la vérité, que je t'avais défié d'y mettre de la beuh, et c'est alors que ça m'a frappé. Je me suis dit que Victor avait dû en mettre dans les gâteaux de la fête et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était senti aussi mal. Il s'est mis à paniquer et je lui ai proposé de le ramener chez lui. Voilà, c'est tout. Aurél a vomi, on a parlé, et je l'ai ramené. »</p><p>Guillaume avait les yeux rivés sur Claude, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à une allure folle devant la panique qui l'habitait, et il vit ce dernier le scruter du regard.</p><p>« Donc Aurélien ne sait pas que tu as failli le tuer une deuxième fois ?</p><p>— C'était un accident, Claude ! Je ne savais même pas ce que Victor comptait faire de la drogue que je lui avais vendu quelques jours plus tôt ! Tu peux pas me dire des choses comme ça !</p><p>— Si je le peux, Guillaume. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu as failli le tuer <em>encore une fois</em>. Je t'avais dit de ne plus l'approcher et j'avais raison de le penser. Tu es <em>dangereux </em>pour lui ! Tu le comprends ça ?! <em>Dan-ge-reux</em> !! lui cria son ancien meilleur ami en le poussant encore une fois contre le mur derrière lui, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur sous le coup lorsque son crâne percuta celui-ci. Alors je vais me répéter. Encore une fois. Reste loin de lui !! Et si je te vois en sa compagnie, Guillaume, je t'en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs.</p><p>— Claude, attend... S'il-te-plaît...</p><p>— Ferme-là !! lui cria Claude en le plaquant une dernière fois contre le mur avant de le lâcher. Tu m'a menti. Et tu <em>lui </em>as menti. Alors ça ne change rien que tu aies arrêté la drogue, la vente, je ne sais quoi... Tu m'as trahi en ne venant pas m'en parler aussitôt. En espérant qu'Aurél garde le secret. Pour te protéger. Ce que bien sûr il a fait. Alors maintenant je vais aller lui dire la vérité à ton sujet, pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi c'est aussi important qu'il reste loin de toi. Casse-toi maintenant Guillaume, tes excuses valent que dalle. »</p><p>Guillaume sentit les larmes lui monter dangereusement aux yeux et secoua la tête avant de tourner les talons et s'enfuir de la ruelle. Il passa devant le cinéma et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine en n'y voyant pas Aurélien devant. Claude avait raison. Il était dangereux pour lui. Il lui avait menti. Et maintenant il l'avait aussi abandonné. Aurélien allait apprendre de son frère que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été aussi mal à cette soirée.<em> Il devait s'éloigner de lui, avant de le blesser plus encore</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapitre 29.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurélien était en larmes sur son lit, allongé dos à la porte de sa chambre et son portable dans la main. <em>Il ne comprenait pas</em>. Tout à l'heure quand il était sorti des toilettes et qu'il était redescendu pour rejoindre Guillaume, il n'avait pas réussit à le trouver. Il avait essayé de l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était tout simplement parti, le laissant en plan comme un idiot. Il s'était dit qu'il avait sûrement eu une bonne raison de partir sans prendre le temps de l'attendre et qu'il avait peut-être tout simplement oublié de le prévenir devant l'urgence d'une situation. Alors il était rentré chez lui et, une fois dans sa chambre, il avait tenté de l'appeler encore une fois en espérant qu'il lui réponde enfin. <em>En vain</em>. Il était devenu de plus en plus inquiet, se disant que peut-être il lui était arrivé quelque chose et s'imaginant alors les pires scénarios possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son portable se mettre à vibrer à côté de lui sur le matelas. Il s'était précipité sur ce dernier et son cœur avait sauté dans sa poitrine en voyant qu'il avait un message de lui. <em>Enfin</em>. Il l'avait ouvert immédiatement, espérant qu'il lui dise dans ce message pourquoi il avait dû partir aussi vite en le laissant derrière ou encore qu'il s'excuse, et son cœur s'était brisé en milliers de petits morceaux en lisant ses mots, ne disant rien de tout cela. Il pleura de plus belle en relisant le message de Guillaume pour la énième fois, n'arrivant toujours pas à en trouver un sens :</p><p>
  <em>« </em>
  <em>Aurélien, je suis désolé. J'ai vraiment tout gâché en te mentant et je le sais. Et ça, depuis le premier jour. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me comprendre, mais seulement d'essayer de m'oublier. C'est ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver de mieux et ton frère ne dira pas le contraire puisqu'il avait compris depuis longtemps à quel point je suis dangereux pour toi. Il faut croire qu'il avait raison au final. Je suis désolé et je te demande pardon d'être qui je suis. Je t'aime, Guillaume.</em>
  <em> »</em>
</p><p>Aurélien lâcha son portable en éclatant encore plus en sanglots et prit son lapin en peluche dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre lui. Il avait la tête qui tournait à force d'avoir autant pleuré et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir à cause de la force de ses larmes qui coulaient toujours abondamment sur ses joues. Il sentit dans un état un peu vaporeux son lit s'enfoncer un peu sous le poids d'une personne et sentit cette dernière l'aider à se redresser pour l'attirer dans ses bras.</p><p>« Aurél ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! » entendit-il son frère lui demander d'une voix inquiète et il chercha à le repousser en comprenant que c'était lui qui était maintenant près de lui.</p><p>Claude l'empêcha de se dégager de lui en revenant toujours après qu'il le repoussait et il le sentit alors prendre son visage entre ses mains :</p><p>« Aurél !! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Pourquoi tu pleures ?!</p><p>— Je comprends pas... sanglota-t-il en essayant de se dégager faiblement, à bout de force. Je comprends pas...</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Parle-moi, Aurél.</p><p>— Pourquoi... Pourquoi... sanglota-t-il encore avant de se mettre à pleurer de plus belle. Pourquoi il me fait ça ?! Je comprends pas !!</p><p>— Aurél, de qui tu parles ? » entendit-il son frère lui demander.</p><p>Il secoua la tête, essayant un instant encore de se défaire de la prise de son grand frère, avant de dire dans un sanglot déchirant, n'y tenant plus, le prénom du plus grand :</p><p>« Guillaume...!! Pourquoi il me fait ça...?!</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, Aurél ?! » entendit-il son frère lui demander d'un air véritablement confus et inquiet, et il s'empara de son téléphone portable avant de plaquer ce dernier sur son torse.</p><p>Claude le lâcha pour s'emparer de ce dernier et Aurélien se laissa chuter sur le matelas, éclatant violemment en sanglots. Son frère ne dit rien un long moment, semblant lire le message avec attention, et lorsqu'il eut finit de lire le message, il l'entendit lui demander d'une voix blanche :</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Pourquoi il t'a envoyé ce message ? Et comment il a ton numéro d'ailleurs ? »</p><p>Aurélien pleura de plus belle devant toutes ces questions et reprit son lapin pour le serrer contre son cœur.</p><p>« Aurél ? l'appela son frère en s'approchant de lui et posant une main sur son épaule, cherchant à l'amener à se tourner sur le dos. Pourquoi Guillaume a ton numéro ? Pourquoi il t'écrit tout ça à toi ? Et pourquoi il te demande de l'oublier et te dit qu'il t'aime ?</p><p>— P-Parce que... bégaya-t-il à travers ses larmes alors qu'il sentait son cœur continuer de voler en milliers de petits morceaux dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'il me l'a donné il y a plusieurs mois... Il voulait que je l'aide à te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire... Et après... pleura-t-il de plus belle en pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Après, à ton anniversaire, lorsqu'on a fait le jeu des <em>7 minutes au Paradis</em>, il m'a avoué qu'il était amoureux de moi... Je lui ai dit que je ressentais pareil de mon côté... Et je l'ai embrassé... Alors on a commencé à sortir ensemble et on s'est vus plusieurs fois depuis le début de l'année sans rien te dire, parce qu'on savait que tu étais contre...</p><p>— Tu... <em>sors </em>avec Guillaume ? lui demanda son frère d'une voix indéchiffrable et Aurélien se redressa sur le matelas, venant faire face à Claude.</p><p>— Plus... Maintenant, en tout cas. Vu ce qu'il a écrit. C'est assez transparent. Mais je comprends pas... »</p><p>Il laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues et dévisagea son frère, la mort dans l'âme.</p><p>« Tu dois être fâché d'apprendre la vérité. Mais tu n'as plus à t'en faire puisque c'est terminé. T'es content, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>Claude ne répondit rien un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras doucement :</p><p>« C'est pas que je suis content, Aurél. Je suis plutôt soulagé. Guillaume <em>est </em>dangereux pour toi et c'est bien qu'il s'en soit enfin rendu compte. J'ai appris par Victor ce qu'il s'est passé à sa fête.</p><p>— Q-Quoi ? bégaya-t-il en se redressant contre son frère et celui-ci passa une main dans sa frange en pagaille pour la dégager de ses yeux.</p><p>- Aurél... Je sais pas comment te dire ça mais... C'est Guillaume qui a vendu à Victor la drogue qu'il y avait dans les gâteaux à sa fête. Tu en as mangé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tombé malade ? lui demanda son frère et il hocha la tête tandis que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Victor trouvait ça drôle comme idée, comme moi à l'époque quand j'avais voulu le faire pour en ramener à la fête de Guillaume. Tu comprends, p'tit ange ? Guillaume est la raison pour laquelle tu as failli tomber dans le coma une deuxième fois.</p><p>— N-Non... C'est pas vrai... balbutia-t-il en refusant de croire ce que lui disait son frère.</p><p>— Si, Aurél. C'est la vérité, je suis désolé.</p><p>— Guillaume... vend de la drogue...?</p><p>— Oui, Guillaume est dealer Aurél, lui dit son frère d'une voix ferme et il ferma les yeux, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle. Et j'étais au courant. C'est pour ça que je me suis douté d'un truc quand tu es rentré de la fête tout patraque et que tu m'as dit qu'il y était lui aussi. Je suis désolé...</p><p>— Je veux pas... se mit-il à sangloter douloureusement en se laissant tomber dans les bras de son frère. Guillaume...</p><p>— C'est pour ça que je voulais te protéger de lui. Parce que je savais ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre. Ce qu'il faisait comme <em>job</em>. J'aurai dû te le dire avant pour que tu comprennes pourquoi je voulais autant te tenir éloigné de lui. Je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il ne te ferait pas de mal, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de redevenir son ami... Accepté qu'il nous accompagne aux bains chauds... J'aurai dû plus le menacer ce jour-là quand il m'a dit ses sentiments pour toi... Mais... Vous sortiez déjà ensemble à ce moment-là, non ? »</p><p>Aurélien sentit son frère l'amener à se redresser contre lui et hocha la tête d'un air épuisé.</p><p>« Je n'ai pas fait assez attention et il t'a blessé. Je suis désolé, Aurél. » murmura son frère et il secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.</p><p>Il resta un instant silencieux, les doigts de son frère caressant son crâne par-dessus son cuir chevelu, avant de dire d'une petite voix :</p><p>« Je suis fatigué. Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.</p><p>— D'accord, Aurél. Je dirai à papa et maman que tu ne te sens pas très bien et que tu ne manges pas avec nous ce soir. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et sentit son frère l'amener à s'allonger sur son lit avant de le couvrir de sa couverture. Claude lui donna aussi son lapin en peluche et il serra ce dernier fortement contre son cœur, laissant ses larmes couler douloureusement sur ses joues. <em>Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que Guillaume pourrait lui mentir sur un truc aussi important. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tenu à le lui cacher. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de s'éloigner soudainement de lui sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer la véritable raison derrière cette décision</em>. Il sentit son frère caresser un instant ses cheveux, l'amenant dans le pays des songes petit à petit, puis l'entendit se lever et poser son portable sur sa table de chevet avant de sortir de sa chambre. <em>Il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil pas vraiment réparateur et le monde réel disparut autour de lui au profit d'une très grande noirceur, semblant sortir tout droit de son cœur.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapitre 30.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>26 mars :</em>
</p><p>« Aurélien, mon cœur ? »</p><p>Aurélien se tourna vers son père en l'entendant l'appeler et le regarda derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il était allongé sur un transat à côté de la piscine afin de profiter des quelques timides rayons de soleil qui osaient sortir à cette période, annonçant un printemps chaleureux. Il était sorti avec dans l'intention de lire un livre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'histoire que racontait ce dernier, son cerveau lui ramenant sans cesse le plus vieux en mémoire. Il s'était alors mis à pleurer honteusement, se félicitant d'avoir ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez afin de cacher un tant soit peu sa détresse si jamais ses parents ou son frère passaient par là.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon cœur ? lui demanda son père en s'approchant de lui et venant s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le transat, avant de lui enlever ses lunettes de soleil avec douceur. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »</p><p>Aurélien, qui pouvait sentir ses larmes couler sans discontinuer sur ses joues malgré le fait qu'il ait essayé de les retenir pour ne pas alarmer ses parents, secoua la tête et se blottit contre son père en se mettant à pleurer bruyamment :</p><p>« Papa... »</p><p>Son père le prit rapidement dans ses bras, semblant fortement surpris de le voir éclater ainsi en sanglots, et le serra contre lui en caressant doucement son dos par-dessus son tee-shirt.</p><p>« Eh... Mon petit cœur... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?</p><p>— N-Non... balbutia-t-il à travers ses sanglots en secouant la tête dans le cou de son père. Enfin si... Non... Il... C'est pas de sa faute...</p><p>— Aurélien, mon ange, l'appela son père en l'amenant à se redresser contre lui. Respire, je ne comprends rien. »</p><p>Aurélien renifla et sentit son père essuyer ses larmes de ses pouces en lui offrant un petit sourire rassurant :</p><p>« Voilà qui est mieux, mon ange. Respire et raconte-moi tout.</p><p>— J-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... bégaya-t-il et son père lui lança un bref regard confus avant de lui sourire à nouveau.</p><p>— À comprendre quoi, mon cœur ?</p><p>— Gui-Guillaume... bégaya-t-il, cherchant par quoi commencer pour tout expliquer à son père.</p><p>— Guillaume ? L'ami de ton frère du collège ?</p><p>— Oui... Enfin, non... Ils ne sont plus amis... Par ma faute, je crois... dit-il en se remettant à pleurer, réalisant tout à coup cela. À cause de moi, ils se sont engueulés... Déjà à l'époque...</p><p>— Attend Aurélien, le stoppa son père en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche. Reprend depuis le début, s'il-te-plaît. Pourquoi ce serait à cause de toi si Claude et Guillaume se font la gueule ?</p><p>— Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Ni contre Guillaume, ni contre Claude, ni contre moi...?</p><p>— Aurélien, tu me fais peur là. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?</p><p>— J-Je... Tu te souviens de quand je suis resté plusieurs jours à l'hôpital il y a deux ans ?</p><p>— Quand tu es tombé dans le coma ? Bien sûr que je m'en rappelles, mon cœur. Comment je pourrais oublier ? Ta mère et moi avons eu la peur de notre vie ce jour-là. On a bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller...</p><p>— Papa... dit Aurélien en attrapant doucement la main de son père. Le médecin vous a montré mes tests, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous avez vu qu'en plus d'être allergique au chocolat, j'avais ingéré du cannabis. N'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il pour confirmation et son père hocha la tête en le regardant d'un air effaré.</p><p>— Aurélien, comment tu es au courant de ça ?</p><p>— C'est Guillaume qui me l'a dit... essaya-t-il d'expliquer mais son père lui coupa la parole alors qu'il cherchait les mots justes pour lui expliquer comment il était au courant.</p><p>— Pardon ? Mais comment il peut être au courant de ça ? Est-ce que c'est Claude qui le lui a raconté avant que— »</p><p>Son père se stoppa net en plein milieu de sa phrase, comme s'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas et Aurélien sourit faiblement.</p><p>« Avant que vous ne l'envoyez en centre ? Oui, je suis au courant de ça aussi, dit-il en reniflant en voyant le regard étonné que lui lançait son père. Papa, ça s'est passé en début d'année, Claude est allé en centre de désintox' pendant les vacances d'été. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu le lui dire. Il en aurait eu largement le temps. Mais non, ce n'est pas ça.</p><p>— Comment il peut savoir alors ce que ton frère a mis dans ce gâteau alors ce soir-là ? lui demanda son père d'un air confus et Aurélien resta un instant silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre de dire l'entière vérité.</p><p>— C'est Guillaume qui l'avait défié de faire ça, c'est pour ça, dit-il finalement, lassé de mentir. Claude et Guillaume fumaient énormément au collège, en cachette des professeurs et de vous. C'est Guillaume qui me l'a dit. Ce soir-là, Claude était censé allé à la fête de Guillaume pour son anniversaire et Guillaume l'avait alors défié de faire un gâteau au cannabis, pour voir la réaction des autres. Claude a accepté le défi, j'ai mangé du gâteau sans savoir ce qu'il renfermait et qu'il était pour une fête à laquelle devait aller Claude, et je me suis évanoui.</p><p>— Aurélien... »</p><p>Son père attrapa sa main par-dessus le transat et il secoua la tête d'un air las.</p><p>« C'était un accident, papa. Personne n'aurait pu savoir ce qui allait se passer. On n'était même pas au courant du fait que j'étais allergique au chocolat. Alors au cannabis ou... peu importe à quoi j'ai fait une réaction ce jour-là... Encore moins. »</p><p>Son père acquiesça de la tête, signifiant qu'il comprenait son raisonnement et qu'il avait raison.</p><p>« Ce n'était pas de la faute de Claude, papa. Je crois qu'il a assez payé pour ça maintenant. Mais... Ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Guillaume cette histoire et... se remit-il à expliquer, les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues. Claude a aussitôt coupé les ponts avec Guillaume lorsqu'il l'a revu le lundi d'après au collège. J'étais encore dans le coma et, même si je me suis réveillé le soir-même, il est resté en froid avec Guillaume. Et il a refusé de lui donner une explication quant au fait qu'il ne voulait plus être son ami. Guillaume ne savait pas pourquoi Claude ne voulait plus traîner avec lui... Jusqu'à maintenant...</p><p>— Comment l'a-t-il comprit, Aurélien ? lui demanda son père de sa voix douce et chaleureuse.</p><p>— Promet-moi de ne pas t'énerver, papa...</p><p>— Oui, je te promets mon cœur.</p><p>— Ça s'est passé en octobre, à la fête de Victor... commença-t-il à raconter et son père l'interrompit à nouveau.</p><p>— Victor ? Le garçon redoublant qui est dans ta classe ?</p><p>— Oui, lui. Victor a eu la même idée que Guillaume et Claude il y a deux ans et a mis du cannabis dans les gâteaux de la fête.</p><p>— Il fume ? Lui aussi ?</p><p>— Oui. Et son frère aussi, Julien était dans la même classe que Claude et Guillaume en troisième. »</p><p>Son père hocha la tête d'un air distrait puis il le vit écarquiller les yeux, semblant réaliser quelque chose.</p><p>« Attend, tu as dit qu'il y avait du cannabis dans les gâteaux de Victor ?</p><p>— Oui...</p><p>— Et tu en as mangé ?</p><p>— Seulement un tout petit morceau, rassura-t-il aussitôt son père. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réagit aussi violemment que la première fois avec le gâteau de Claude. Mais je me suis tout de même senti mal et suis allé aux toilettes pour aller vomir. J'ai croisé Guillaume dans le couloir parce qu'il était venu voir Julien pendant la fête de son frère et il m'a accompagné jusqu'aux toilettes. Il m'a aidé à vomir en me tenant les cheveux et quand je me suis senti un peu mieux, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et mon frère pour qu'ils se fassent autant la gueule désormais.</p><p>— Et c'est là que vous avez tous les deux compris ? demanda son père, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.</p><p>— Oui, il m'a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Claude lui faisait la gueule et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre son comportement soudain et quand je lui ai expliqué que le soir de sa fête j'étais tombé dans le coma à cause du gâteau de mon frère, il m'a immédiatement dit ce qu'il savait. Que si j'étais parti à l'hôpital c'était probablement à cause du cannabis qu'il l'avait défié de mettre dans le gâteau. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris la vérité et que Guillaume a compris pourquoi Claude lui faisait la gueule depuis ce jour-là. Alors il m'a dit qu'il devait sûrement y avoir du cannabis aussi dans ce que j'avais mangé pour que mon corps réagisse aussi mal à en vouloir vomir.</p><p>— Je comprends... dit son père d'un air songeur. Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait promettre de ne pas m'énerver ?</p><p>— Parce que je vous ai menti par rapport à cette soirée, dit Aurélien en se passant une main sur les yeux alors qu'il sentait ses larmes couler à nouveau.</p><p>— Aurélien, tu ne nous as pas menti mon cœur...</p><p>— Mais j'ai rien dit... Sur ce qu'il s'était passé... J'en ai parlé ni à vous, ni à Claude...</p><p>— Exactement. Tu n'as rien dit mais tu n'as pas menti. Et tu saurais me dire pourquoi tu as préféré ne rien nous dire ?</p><p>— P-Parce que... Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien, dit-il en bégayant.</p><p>— Et je comprends tout à fait tes raisons, Aurélien. J'aurais préféré que tu nous en parles, bien sûr, mais je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as préféré nous éviter une inquiétude qui aurait servi à rien vu que l'on n'y aurait rien pu changer. Tu as ingéré de la drogue sans ton bon vouloir et heureusement, Guillaume était là pour s'occuper de toi. Tu n'étais pas seul, c'est le principal. »</p><p>Aurélien sentit son père le prendre dans ses bras et l'attirer dans une tendre étreinte. Il ferma les yeux un instant, épuisé d'avoir déjà avoué une grande partie de ce qu'il avait peur de dire à ses parents. <em>Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Il n'avait pas encore fini de tout raconter à son père sur la raison de ses pleurs</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapitre 31.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Papa... dit-il doucement en se redressant contre son père et celui-ci lui offrit un tendre sourire, lui réchauffant le cœur. Ce n'est pas tout.</p><p>— Ah bon ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pleurais ? s'étonna son père et il secoua la tête.</p><p>— Non. Je voulais juste te dire l'entière vérité et t'expliquer... Comment tout ça a commencé.</p><p>— D'accord, je t'écoute. »</p><p>Aurélien prit une grande inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de son père, qui l'écoutait attentivement.</p><p>« Le lendemain matin de la fête, Claude est venu me chercher pour manger et on a discuté avant de descendre. Je lui ai dit que je savais tout sur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de mon accident à cause du cannabis qu'il avait mis dans son gâteau et j'ai omis de lui parler de la fête de la veille pour les raisons que je t'ai dites un peu plus tôt. Je lui ai seulement fait entendre que j'étais rentré à cause d'un mal au crâne et je lui ai dit que Guillaume m'avait ramené. Je lui ai demandé de pardonner Guillaume pour ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans. C'était un accident et ils n'étaient que des ados. Je lui ai demandé de renouer avec Guillaume. Pour moi. Je ne trouvais pas ça juste le comportement qu'il avait eu envers lui alors que c'était <em>techniquement</em> pas de la faute de Guillaume et que, même deux ans plus tard, celui-ci ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de leur engueulade.</p><p>— C'est bien, mon ange. Tu as bien fait, lui sourit son père en hochant la tête.</p><p>— Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais en train de jouer au basket-ball avec Victor et d'autres amis et pour me déstabiliser Victor s'est moqués de Claude et Guillaume afin de me prendre le ballon.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? lui demanda son père et il se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure, se demandant s'il faisait bien de lui raconter cela.</p><p>— Il... les a appelé <em>Le camé et le dealer</em>... dit-il en jetant un regard hésitant à son père et il vit ce dernier froncer les sourcils en confusion.</p><p>— Qui est le camé et qui est le dealer dans cette histoire ? Est-ce que Claude...</p><p>— Non. Justement. C'est pour ça que je pleure. En partie...</p><p>— Guillaume ? lui demanda son père et il hocha la tête doucement. Et pourquoi... tu pleures pour ça, Aurélien ?</p><p>— Je ne l'ai compris qu'il y a quelques jours parce que Claude me l'a expliqué mais... Apparemment, Guillaume vend de la drogue. C'est lui qui a vendu du cannabis à Julien, et aussi à Victor. Mais ça ne peut pas être de sa faute réellement... N'est-ce pas, papa ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir comment Victor s'en servirait et qu'il en mettrait dans ses gâteaux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je serai là et que j'en mangerai. Ni savoir que je réagirais ainsi puisque Claude ne le lui avait jamais parlé de la réaction que j'avais eu en mangeant du gâteau au cannabis qu'il avait préparé pour sa fête. N'est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Non, Aurélien tu as raison... lui dit son père en caressant sa joue pour essuyer une larme. Même si par deux fois Guillaume s'est retrouvé mêlé à ces histoires... Et est la personne à cause de qui tu en as ingéré... Au final, ce n'était que des accidents. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Tu as raison.</p><p>— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Aurélien avant d'éclater en sanglots violemment et de se blottir contre son père. Alors pourquoi...? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Pourquoi il est parti et m'a laissé comme ça...</p><p>— Aurélien, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »</p><p>Aurélien sentit son père faire des gestes circulaires sur son dos pour l'apaiser et pleura douloureusement un long moment avant de se redresser contre son père.</p><p>« Papa... Ne m'en veux pas... S'il-te-plaît...</p><p>— Aurélien, mon cœur, pourquoi tu voudrais que je t'en veuille ?</p><p>— J'ai besoin de le dire à quelqu'un... dit Aurélien en sentant son cœur se déchirer sous la douleur qu'il ressentait. De dire la vérité... <em>Toute </em>la vérité.</p><p>— Mon ange, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui répondit son père en prenant son visage dans ses mains. À moi, comme à ta mère.</p><p>— J'ai peur de vous faire du mal, murmura Aurélien. Je n'y pensais pas vraiment avant mais... J'ai peur que votre regard sur moi ne change... Que vous ne me regardiez plus de la même façon...</p><p>— Aurélien, nous ne te jugerons jamais. Peu importe les décisions que tu prendras dans la vie. On sera toujours là pour t'accompagner au mieux. Tu seras toujours notre petit garçon.</p><p>— Mais... Vous avez envoyé Claude dans un centre de désintoxication... dit-il dans un sanglot apeuré. Qui me dit... Que vous ne ferez pas pareil avec moi...?</p><p>— Mon cœur, de quoi tu parles ? lui dit son père en fronçant les sourcils. On a fait ça pour aider ton frère, pas le punir. Pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Est-ce que... Tu te drogues, toi aussi ?</p><p>— Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il d'un air étonné en entendant la question de son père. Non, non, pas du tout... Ce n'est pas du tout ça...</p><p>— Alors qu'est-ce que c'est, Aurélien ? lui demanda son père d'un air soulagé en glissant une de ses mèches, celle qui était plus claire que les autres, derrière son oreille gauche, et il plongea son regard dans celui de son père, le cœur au bord des lèvres d'être aussi proche de dire la vérité à ses parents.</p><p>— Je suis... amoureux de Guillaume. »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapitre 32.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aurélien vit son père écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant que ce dernier ne l'attire à lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Son père exhala un rire soulagé avant de le ramener devant lui pour embrasser son visage pour sécher ses larmes :</p><p>« Ce n'est que ça, mon ange ? Tu m'as fait tellement peur...</p><p>— Vous... Vous allez pas m'envoyer dans un centre à mon tour...? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix alors que son père embrassait son crâne par-dessus son cuir chevelu.</p><p>— Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non... Pour quoi faire, un centre ?</p><p>— J-J'avais vu un jour sur Internet que des parents envoyaient leurs enfants dans des centres quand ils apprenaient qu'ils étaient homosexuels... Pour les faire redevenir <em>normaux</em>, comme ils disent...</p><p>— Aurélien, ces gens-là ce sont des monstres. Tu m'as compris ? Tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux, mon ange. D'accord ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et sentit les larmes lui remonter aux yeux soudainement.</p><p>« Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé à ça... Tout à coup... J'ai paniqué et...</p><p>— C'est pas grave, Aurélien. Ne pense plus à ça. Jamais ta mère et moi ne t'abandonneront pour qui tu es. Ni Claude.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas... murmura-t-il en pensant à la réticence qu'avait Claude à la seule idée que Guillaume puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui.</p><p>— Aurélien, quand tu disais... Qu'<em>il</em> est parti et qu'<em>il</em> t'a laissé... Tu parlais de Guillaume ?</p><p>— Oui... dit-il dans un murmure en hochant la tête, laissant couler ses larmes à nouveau.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui ? Est-ce que tu lui as avoué tes sentiments et il t'a rejeté ?</p><p>— Non, pas du tout... Au contraire, même... Tu ne te fâcheras pas si je te dis que l'on sortait ensemble et qu'on s'est même embrassés ?</p><p>— Vous sortiez ensemble ? Vraiment ? Et tu avais peur de nous le dire, mon amour ?</p><p>— En quelque sorte... » murmura-t-il en pensant qu'en réalité s'il avait rien dit c'était parce que leur relation devait rester un secret pour son frère.</p><p>Aurélien se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, le visage du plus vieux apparaissant dans son esprit et il regretta que cette vision ne soit qu'un mirage et non pas la réalité.</p><p>« Aurélien, pourquoi tu parles au passé ? lui demanda son père, le sortant de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre Guillaume et toi ? C'est pour ça que tu pleures depuis tout à l'heure ?</p><p>— Oui, dit-il en reniflant avant de sortir son portable et de le tendre à son père. Tu peux lire ce qu'il m'a envoyé il y a quelques jours. »</p><p>Son père prit son portable et il le vit froncer les sourcils.</p><p>« Aurélien, tu n'as aucun message au nom de Guillaume.</p><p>— Ah oui... C'est au nom d'Arthur... dit-il en reprenant son portable afin de trouver le message. Mais c'est le dernier message que j'ai reçu, il ne devrait pas être dur à trou- »</p><p>Il se figea en voyant que le message avait disparu. <em>Comme effacé</em>. Il se mit à paniquer et chercha le numéro de Guillaume, sous le nom d'Arthur, dans son répertoire et vit que ce dernier avait disparu de même. Il sentit son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine en faisant cette découverte et éclata en sanglots, lâchant le portable qui vint s'écraser au sol.</p><p>« Aurélien ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! lui demanda son père d'un air paniqué en attrapant son bras et il secoua la tête, totalement désespéré.</p><p>— Son numéro... Il a été effacé... Je ne l'ai plus... Ni le numéro, ni les messages...</p><p>— Aurélien, tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas normal...</p><p>— Je sais pas... Je sais pas... Je n'y comprends plus rien...</p><p>— Mon cœur, on va essayer de réparer ça, d'accord ? lui dit son père en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais d'abord, explique-moi ce que Guillaume disait dans ce message pour que tu te mettes dans des états pareils.</p><p>— Il m'a dit... Qu'il était dangereux pour moi et que maintenant qu'il venait d'enfin ouvrir les yeux sur ça, il préférait s'éloigner de moi pour me protéger. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir menti depuis le début et je pense qu'il parlait du fait qu'il deale mais... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi il ne m'en a pas parlé avant...? Pourquoi il a préféré me le cacher...?</p><p>— Mon ange, regarde-moi, lui demanda son père et il rouvrit les yeux en se redressant pour le regarder. Tu te rappelles de la raison que tu m'as donné pour nous avoir rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé à cette fête ? lui demanda ensuite son père et il hocha la tête de manière hésitante. Quelle était cette raison, Aurélien ?</p><p>— J-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter pour rien... Puisque ça s'était déjà passé et que vous ne pouviez rien y changer...</p><p>— Exactement. Et ton petit-copain, là, c'est sûrement pour la même raison qu'il ne t'a rien dit, tu ne crois pas ? Pourquoi te dire la vérité sur ses activités illégales alors qu'il était au courant de ta relation à la drogue ? Et... Je ne pense pas que ça voulait dire qu'il t'aimait moins ou ne se souciait pas de toi... Juste... Qu'il ne savait pas comment t'en parler. Peut-être même qu'il ne savait pas comment arrêter de faire ce qu'il a toujours fait ? Va savoir. Et peut-être qu'en comprenant à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux pour toi, il a préféré s'éloigner de toi.</p><p>— Mais... pourquoi maintenant...? Ça fait des mois que Claude lui dit de s'éloigner de moi.</p><p>— Ton frère ? Vraiment ?</p><p>— Oui, Guillaume a dit à Claude qu'il était amoureux de moi peu de temps après qu'on ait commencé à sortir ensemble et apparemment Claude l'aurait menacé de ne pas m'approcher... C'est pour ça qu'on se voyait en cachette...</p><p>— Ton frère doit être terrifié de revivre une deuxième fois ce qu'il t'est arrivé il y a deux ans, Aurélien.</p><p>— Surtout que maintenant il est au courant par rapport à la fête de Victor. Victor lui a tout raconté...</p><p>— Mon ange, je ne peux pas te donner d'explication certaine sur la raison qui a poussé Guillaume à rompre avec toi. Après tout, je ne le connais pas ce garçon. Mais je te connais et si tu es tombé amoureux de lui, c'est qu'il le mérite. Alors je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui parler pour qu'il t'explique ses raisons. Peut-être a-t-il peur tout simplement. C'est un adolescent après tout, comme toi et Claude. On ne peut pas attendre de lui qu'il réagisse comme un adulte le ferait.</p><p>— Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter à présent... Je ne sais pas comment faire...</p><p>— Tu pourrais demander à ton frère ? proposa son père et il secoua la tête précipitamment.</p><p>— Non, papa. Tout mais pas ça. Surtout maintenant que je lui ai avoué qu'on sortait ensemble et qu'il m'a quitté. Claude ne lui pardonnera jamais de m'avoir fait du mal et de l'avoir trahi ainsi en sortant avec moi dans son dos...</p><p>— Aurélien, tout va s'arranger petit à petit, d'accord ? Tu veux que j'aille parler à ton frère ?</p><p>— Non... S'il-te-plaît, papa... Ne lui dit rien... supplia-t-il d'un air implorant. Je ne veux pas que Claude soit encore plus en colère contre lui...</p><p>— D'accord, je ne lui en parlerai pas. Mais peut-être devrais-tu avoir une conversation avec lui... Est-ce que tu m'autorises à raconter notre discussion à ta mère ?</p><p>— O-Oui... Bien sûr... Je ne veux plus avoir aucun secret pour maman, non plus...</p><p>— Tu le retrouveras ton Guillaume, mon ange. On trouvera une solution, hein ? lui dit son père en lui souriant doucement et il lui lança un regard hésitant avant de lui offrir un petit sourire en retour.</p><p>— Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas alors, papa...?</p><p>— Quoi donc, mon cœur ?</p><p>Que je puisse être amoureux de lui. Alors que c'est un dealer... Et que j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois déjà à cause...</p><p>— Ce n'est pas de sa faute Aurélien, on en a déjà parlé. Et oui, bien sûr que ça me fait peur... Mais je suis persuadé que si ce garçon est aussi bien que je le crois, vu que tu es tombé amoureux de lui, il saura renoncer à son job de dealer pour toi. Tu sauras l'aider à s'en sortir, si toute fois il accepte l'aide que tu veux lui donner.</p><p>— Et... Si j'arrive à le retrouver... murmura-t-il, le cœur un peu plus apaisé qu'avant sa discussion avec son père.</p><p>— Tu le retrouveras, mon ange. J'ai confiance. Et si tu n'y arrives pas, je te promets de me mettre à sa recherche moi-même. »</p><p>Aurélien sourit doucement à son père et se blottit contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>« Je t'aime tellement, papa...</p><p>— Tu te sens mieux, mon cœur ? Rassuré ?</p><p>— Beaucoup.</p><p>— Super... Maintenant, tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »</p><p>Aurélien se redressa et regarda d'un air inquiet son père qui le regardait à présent d'un air sérieux.</p><p>« Q-Quelle chose ?</p><p>— Promets-moi de te remettre à manger. Ça nous a beaucoup inquiété ta mère et moi ces derniers jours. Et maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Mais promets-moi de te forcer un peu. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.</p><p>— Je te promets papa, dit-il en hochant la tête et en plongeant son regard dans celui de son père.</p><p>— Très bien... Alors maintenant ça te dit de venir m'aider à aider ta mère à cuisiner ? » lui dit son père en lui faisant un clin d'œil et Aurélien se leva du transat en riant doucement.</p><p>Son père se leva à son tour et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où sa mère était déjà en train de préparer le repas pour le soir. Sa mère poussa une exclamation surprise en le voyant avec son père et celui-ci ébouriffa un instant ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa mère pour l'embrasser tendrement. Aurélien sourit doucement en regardant ses parents et se disant qu'il avait bien de la chance d'être né dans cette famille si bienveillante et compréhensive. <em>Restait plus qu'à parler à Claude. Il le ferait. Bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapitre 33.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 avril : </em>
</p><p>« Et alors mon petit chéri, comment il s'appelle ton petit-copain ? »</p><p>Aurélien rougit en entendant la question de sa grand-mère, avec laquelle il discutait en visio dans sa chambre. Celle-ci l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, venant prendre de ses nouvelles, et il avait rigolé en voyant qu'elle s'était trompée de bouton en l'appelant, l'appelant non pas seulement en audio mais en vidéo de même. Sa grand-mère avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de son erreur et lorsqu'elle avait voulu raccrocher pour le rappeler normalement il lui avait demandé de ne rien en faire et que ça lui faisait plaisir de la <em>voir </em>ainsi que de l'<em>entendre</em>. Aurélien se mordit la lèvre inférieure en comprenant que ses parents avaient raconté à sa grand-mère son chagrin d'amour et il se demanda si ces derniers étaient rentrés dans les détails ou étaient, au contraire, restés dans les grands lignes. Il ne savait pas à quel point elle connaissait la vérité et si cette dernière voulait la connaître, il ne lui mentirait pas.<em> Il ne voulait plus mentir</em>. <em>À</em><em> personne</em>.</p><p>« J-Je... C'est plus mon petit-copain, mamie... On s'est séparés...</p><p>— Vraiment ? De ce que tes parents m'ont expliqué, c'est pas vraiment l'impression que ça donne, Aurélien. Est-ce que vous en avez discuté avant de prendre la décision de vous séparer ?</p><p>— N-Non... Mais il ne veut plus me voir, c'est ce qu'il a dit...</p><p>— Mon petit chéri, une rupture c'est rarement une chose que l'on fait seul. Tu as ton mot à dire là-dedans. Il faut que tu lui dises ce que tu ressens.</p><p>— Mamie... Je ne sais même pas comment le trouver... Ça fait déjà trois semaines que je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles... Et je ne peux même plus l'appeler parce que son numéro a été effacé de mon téléphone portable... raconta-t-il en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.</p><p>— Oui, tes parents m'ont dit... dit sa grand-mère de l'autre côté de l'écran en faisant mine de réfléchir. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un coup de ton frère ?</p><p>— C-Claude ? bégaya Aurélien, surpris qu'elle puisse imaginer cela. Mais pourquoi il ferait ça...</p><p>— Je crois que tu sais très bien pourquoi, mon petit chéri. Ton frère a toujours été un peu espiègle et à faire des bêtises, contrairement à toi. Et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire un secret... lui chuchota la vieille dame d'un air conspirateur en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher de l'écran. Tu as toujours été mon petit préféré. »</p><p>Aurélien écarquilla les yeux en entendant la déclaration de sa grand-mère et se mit à rougir violemment en se reculant de l'écran :</p><p>« Mamie ! Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça !</p><p>— Je rigole Aurélien, lui répondit sa grand-mère en se mettant à rire. Je voulais seulement voir ta réaction et c'était pile celle à laquelle je m'attendais.</p><p>— Mamie...</p><p>— Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà sorti ça plusieurs fois à ton frère aussi, rit sa grand-mère de sa voix légèrement tremblante.</p><p>— Et q-qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à ces moments-là ? demanda Aurélien, piqué d'une curiosité étrange.</p><p>— Tu sais... Comme d'habitude, dit sa grand-mère en soupirant. Que c'était faux et qu'il savait bien que c'était toi mon préféré. Comme si je pouvais avoir un préféré entre vous deux. Vous êtes autant mes petits garçons l'un que l'autre ! »</p><p>Aurélien sourit tristement en se disant que Claude avait décidément un gros complexe par rapport à lui. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. <em>Son grand frère était marrant, généreux, intelligent, fort... </em>Et il en passait ! Lui au contraire, même s'il faisait tout ce que l'on attendait de lui et était brillant en cours, il n'était pas débrouillard et avait toujours besoin que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. <em>Claude. Guillaume. Mathieu et Ablaye</em>...</p><p>« Ah, François ! entendit-il alors sa grand-mère s'exclamer, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées. Viens dire bonjour à ton petit-fils !</p><p>— Bonjour mon grand, lui sourit son grand-père en s'approchant de l'écran du portable de sa grand-mère et essayant de le regarder par-dessus ses lunettes à double foyer, le faisant rire.</p><p>— Papi ! Je te vois très bien, pas la peine de t'approcher autant !</p><p>— Ce n'est pas pour moi ces nouvelles technologies, dit son grand-père en riant et en faisant un signe évasif de la main par-dessus son épaule. Je t'embrasse, mon grand. On viendra sûrement ce week-end vous faire un petit coucou !</p><p>— D'accord, papi. Je t'aime. » dit-il en souriant tendrement à son grand-père qui lui envoya en retour un bisou virtuel en plaquant ses lèvres sur sa main avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.</p><p>Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'écran et quand il se tourna vers sa grand-mère, il remarqua le sourire d'infinie tendresse que cette dernière lui offrait.</p><p>« Mon petit chéri... commença à dire la vieille dame quand il lui lança un regard surpris. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ton Guillaume ?</p><p>— Plus que tout, mamie... Tellement... Si tu savais...</p><p>— Alors si tu l'aimes autant, je suis sûre que le destin sera clément avec toi. Tu le retrouveras.</p><p>— Mais... commença-t-il à dire et sa grand-mère lui fit signe de se taire et de la laisser finir.</p><p>— Mais... Parce qu'en effet il y a un <em>mais</em>... Ton Guillaume a l'air d'être terrorisé de quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'est... La force de ses sentiments pour toi, son petit boulot pas très légal, ou encore ton frère... lui dit sa grand-mère et Aurélien sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en comprenant qu'elle était au courant d'absolument toute l'histoire. Alors, tu vas devoir te battre. Lui prouver que tu l'aimes et que tu ne le laisseras pas s'en aller sans rien dire, même si <em>lui </em>pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour te protéger.</p><p>— Est-ce que tu t'es battu pour papi ? demanda Aurélien en jetant un petit regard timide à sa grand-mère et celle-ci se mit à rire à la question.</p><p>— Et comment ! Pas qu'une fois, mon petit chéri. Il faut dire qu'il était assez charmeur et puis, avec la guerre... Tu sais, tout change en temps de guerre. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air sérieux puis offrit un grand sourire à sa grand-mère.</p><p>« Merci mamie. Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.</p><p>— Moi aussi, mon grand. Et allez, reprend courage ! Je suis sûre que tu vas bientôt le retrouver ton Guillaume ! »</p><p>Aurélien exhala un petit rire et sourit à sa grand-mère avant de lui dire au revoir. Sa grand-mère l'embrassa comme l'avait fait son grand-père un peu plus tôt et il raccrocha, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il posa son portable sur sa table de chevet et se laissa chuter en arrière sur son lit en poussant un profond soupire. Il espérait vraiment que sa grand-mère avait raison et que Guillaume allait bientôt refaire surface. <em>Parce que ce silence de sa part commençait à le tuer</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapitre 34.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8 avril : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien était en train de descendre les escaliers quand il se stoppa dans sa course en entendant son frère dire son prénom. Il descendit silencieusement les quelques marches qui restaient jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se pencha légèrement en avant pour jeter un œil dans le hall d'entrée. Son grand-frère se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée et semblait parler à quelqu'un qui était dehors.</p><p>« Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? Tu n'as rien à faire avec lui. Tu ne le connais même pas, entendit-il Claude dire d'une voix confuse et il s'approcha à pas de loups afin d'entendre la réponse de la personne à qui il parlait comme ça.</p><p>— C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas Claude, répondit une voix qui lui disait quelque chose à son frère de derrière la porte. Même si on s'est déjà croisés deux-trois fois. Mais je connais Guillaume. Et pour lui, je dois lui parler. »</p><p>Aurélien sursauta en entendant la personne derrière la porte parler de Guillaume et se dirigea vers cette dernière pour voir qui était la personne qui voulait lui parler de lui.</p><p>« Bouge, dit son frère d'une voix menaçante et Aurélien se précipita vers la porte d'entrée avant que celui-ci ne la ferme.</p><p>— Julien ! s'exclama-t-il en reconnaissant l'autre garçon, par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.</p><p>— Aurélien, lui sourit Julien d'un air semblant un peu soulagé et Claude se retourna vers lui, les sourcils.</p><p>— Retourne dans ta chambre, Aurél. T'as rien à faire avec lui, lui dit son grand frère en posant sa main sur son épaule cherchant à le repousser plus à l'intérieur de la maison.</p><p>— Arrête, Claude ! s'exclama-t-il, à bout. Arrête d'être comme ça ! Arrête de toujours vouloir me dire ce que je dois ou pas faire ! J'en ai marre, tu le comprends ça ?! Tu dois arrêter de vouloir contrôler ma vie maintenant ! Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je suis assez grand pour prendre les décisions qui concernent <em>ma </em>vie. Pas la <em>tienne</em>. Alors si Julien sait quelque chose sur Guillaume, je dois l'écouter. Parce que je l'aime ! »</p><p>Aurélien haleta rapidement, à bout de souffle, et aperçut le regard hésitant que lui jetait son grand frère.</p><p>« Je suis désolé, Claude. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de vouloir me tenir éloigné de Guillaume. Viens, Julien. » dit-il en s'approchant de l'autre garçon et sortant dans la rue pour lui parler.</p><p>Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard vers Claude avant de lui emboîter le pas et lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés de la porte d'entrée pour pouvoir parler sans que Claude ne les entende, il se retourna vers le plus vieux.</p><p>« Merci d'être venu, dit-il dans un petit sourire. Est-ce que tu as cherché à me voir parce que tu as des nouvelles de Guillaume ? Je commençais à désespérer d'entendre parler de lui à nouveau un jour.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Aurélien ? lui demanda Julien, confus, ne semblant pas au courant de tout ce qui était arrivé.</p><p>— C-Comment ça ? balbutia-t-il en lançant un regard inquiet à l'autre garçon.</p><p>— Je sais pas, vous... Il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux ?</p><p>— O-On sortait ensemble... expliqua Aurélien en rougissant légèrement et il entendit l'autre garçon rire doucement.</p><p>— Oui, ça je crois que j'avais compris. Vous sembliez assez proches toutes les fois où je vous ai croisé en ville. Puis Guillaume m'avait parlé de toi quelques fois en des termes un peu trop intimes pour que tu soies qu'un ami si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »</p><p>Aurélien se mit à rougir de plus belle en se demandant si Julien l'avait donc bien reconnu à la patinoire quand il l'y était allé avec Guillaume. Est-ce qu'il les avait vu d'autres fois que celle-ci ? Peut-être les avait-il croisé en ville d'autres fois et n'avait pas cru bon de venir leur parler et les déranger.</p><p>« Je vois que Guillaume ne mentait pas quand il disait que Claude ne voulait pas que vous vous voyiez tous les deux. Il est vraiment tendu, hein. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête en regardant le plus vieux d'un air hésitant et celui-ci parut comprendre à son regard qu'il attendait qu'il lui explique sa venue chez lui.</p><p>« Vous vous êtes séparés avec Guillaume ? Je l'ai croisé il y a quelques jours et il avait pas l'air au top de sa forme... Il a refusé de me dire ce qu'il se passait mais quand je lui ai demandé si ça avait un rapport avec toi, il m'a lancé un regard assez... Comment dire... <em>Désespéré</em>.</p><p>— Désespéré...? répéta Aurélien dans un murmure et Julien hocha la tête.</p><p>— Ouais, il avait vraiment l'air triste et abattu... Je sais pas... Puis je me suis dit que ça allait vraiment pas en le voyant dans ce genre d'endroit...</p><p>— Quel genre d'endroit ? L'endroit où il deale d'habitude ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, incertain de vouloir savoir la réponse à cette question.</p><p>— Où il... T'es au courant de ça, Aurélien ? lui demanda d'une voix surprise Julien et il hocha la tête tristement.</p><p>— Oui, c'est Claude qui me l'a dit quand Guillaume a rompu avec moi par texto il y deux semaines.</p><p>— Rompu ? répéta Julien en fronçant les sourcils. C'est lui qui a rompu avec toi ? Mais c'est pas possible, il t'aime trop pour ça.</p><p>— C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait, répondit Aurélien en sentant sa mâchoire se serrer légèrement malgré lui. Il m'a écrit un texto après m'avoir laissé en plan au cinéma et dedans, il me disait qu'on ne pouvait plus se voir et que c'était mieux comme ça. Que ce serait moins <em>dangereux </em>pour moi. Je suppose qu'il parlait de son activité de dealer...</p><p>— Mais... Non... Attend, Aurélien. Guillaume en a terminé avec ça, lui dit Julien en fronçant les sourcils. Il a arrêté de dealer. De... <em>vendre de la drogue.</em></p><p>— C-Comment ça ? balbutia-t-il en haussant les sourcils, surpris.</p><p>— La dernière fois que je l'ai appelé pour lui demander s'il pouvait me vendre un peu de shit c'était il y a à peu près un mois. Et il m'a dit qu'il pouvait pas car il arrêtait le business.</p><p>— I-Il a dit ça ? bégaya Aurélien et Julien hocha la tête en souriant.</p><p>— Ouais. Je crois qu'il a complètement arrêté, Aurélien. Mon frère non plus ne reçoit plus de marchandise de sa part. Et si tu dis qu'il t'a dit que ce serait moins dangereux pour toi si vous arrêtiez de vous voir... Soit il parlait d'autre chose... Soit il t'a menti en disant ça. »</p><p>Aurélien fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute allure, essayant de se rappeler du message de Guillaume. Il s'était excusé d'être <em>qui il était</em> et lui avait dit qu'il était <em>dangereux</em> pour lui, ce que son frère ne pourrait pas dire le contraire. Il lui avait dit qu'il lui avait <em>menti</em> <em>depuis le début </em>et Aurélien s'était mis en tête qu'il parlait du fait qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé du fait qu'il deale après que Claude lui dise cela. <em>Alors est-ce qu'en réalité il parlait d'autre chose ? Et s'il parlait bien de cela, pourquoi lui en aurait-il parlé comme s'il était toujours dans le business ?</em></p><p>« Je suis venu te donner ça, dit soudain Julien en le sortant de ses réflexions et Aurélien le vit lui tendre un petit papier.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? dit-il en prenant ce dernier et en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.</p><p>— C'est l'adresse de l'endroit où j'ai croisé Guillaume la dernière fois. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était devenu un habitué des lieux et je pense que tu le trouveras en allant le chercher là-bas.</p><p>— Merci, dit Aurélien en haussant les sourcils. Vraiment. Merci beaucoup, Julien.</p><p>— Je te préviens juste, Aurélien. Cet endroit... C'est un peu dangereux quand on y est pas habitué. Alors promets-moi de faire attention à toi. Guillaume n'aimerait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.</p><p>— Je te promets, Julien. Je ferai attention. Mais si je dois me mettre en danger pour le protéger, je n'hésiterais pas.</p><p>— C'est ce que je pensais que tu dirais, dit Julien en lui souriant. Il ne s'est pas trompé sur toi, Aurélien. T'as vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Et tu es très mature, malgré ton âge. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête d'un air hésitant, ne sachant pas si cette dernière phrase était positive ou plutôt péjorative.</p><p>« Au fait, Julien... appela-t-il l'autre garçon et celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aides à le retrouver ?</p><p>— Ah, ça... dit Julien en souriant doucement. Je le fais pour Guillaume principalement. Il était à mes côtés lorsque je n'allais pas très bien, en troisième, et même si on se voyait la plupart du temps pour fumer en silence et qu'on ne se parlait pas, avoir une présence à côté de moi m'a fait beaucoup de bien à cette époque. Alors, juste pour ça... J'aimerai t'aider à le retrouver et faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête en compréhension et Julien lui sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de le saluer de la main par-dessus son épaule. Aurélien le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle de la rue et tourna les talons à son tour pour rentrer chez lui. Il se dirigea vers le salon et, en voyant ses parents et son frère assis autour de la table à manger en train de jouer aux cartes, il s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche hésitante et appela sa mère :</p><p>« Maman... »</p><p>Celle-ci releva la tête en l'apercevant et se leva aussitôt pour le prendre dans ses bras en voyant qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.</p><p>« Aurélien, mon ange... Qu'est-ce que tu as ?</p><p>— Je sais... Où il est... se mit-il à sangloter en agrippant de toutes ses forces le tee-shirt de sa mère et il sentit cette dernière resserrer son étreinte autour de ses épaules et déposer un petit baiser sur son cuir chevelu.</p><p>— Alors on va aller le chercher. D'accord ? »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête dans le cou de sa mère et continua de pleurer douloureusement, malgré le soulagement qu'il sentait à présent l'envahir. Il pouvait sentir le regard de son père et de son frère sur lui et il poussa un petit sanglot fatigué. <em>Bientôt, tout serait terminé. Il allait aller chercher Guillaume et tout irait bien. Comme il le lui avait toujours promis.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapitre 35.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>8</em> <em> avril : </em></p><p>« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi, mon cœur ? »</p><p>Aurélien se tourna vers son père qui lui avait demandé cela en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et il le dévisagea un instant, assis sur la banquette arrière, avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui était au volant. Ses parents avaient tenu à l'accompagner en voiture jusqu'à l'adresse que lui avait donné Julien, <em>au cas-où</em> et pour l'épauler. Claude n'était pas venu, prétextant devoir finir un devoir pour le lendemain matin et Aurélien ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, comprenant qu'il devait avoir du mal encore à se faire à sa relation avec Guillaume.</p><p>« Non... Je pense que je devrais y aller seul, dit-il en se retournant vers son père et celui-ci hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il comprenait sa décision.</p><p>— Fais bien attention à toi, mon ange. » lui murmura sa mère en déposant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu et il hocha la tête silencieusement.</p><p>Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement et il rit doucement en essayant de se dégager de son emprise :</p><p>« Papa...!</p><p>— On t'aime, mon grand. On aura toujours tes arrières, j'espère que tu le sais. Même si ce genre de chose, c'est à toi de les faire seul.</p><p>— Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête avant d'ouvrir sa portière et de sortir de la voiture. Je vous aime aussi, dit-il en se penchant à l'intérieur de la voiture avant de claquer la portière. À tout à l'heure... »</p><p>Il se dirigea sans se retourner vers le bâtiment gris qui se dressait devant lui et frissonna devant son air lugubre. <em>Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas en train de flipper intérieurement</em>. <em>Mais il devait le faire. Pour Guillaume.</em></p><p>***<br/>« Hop, petit. Tu crois aller où comme ça ? »</p><p>Aurélien sursauta en sentant une main ferme se poser sur son épaule et se tourna sur sa gauche pour regarder d'un air inquiet l'homme qui l'empêchait d'entrer.</p><p>« J-Je dois entrer, s'il-vous-plaît... Mon ami...</p><p>— Quel âge tu as ? lui demanda l'homme d'un air méfiant et il déglutit difficilement en voyant que celui-ci faisait bien trois têtes de plus que lui et était monté comme une armoire à glace.</p><p>— Q-Quatorze ans... Mais je dois absolument entrer chercher mon ami. Il faut que je lui parle... »</p><p>L'homme le détailla attentivement de haut en bas avant de hocher la tête :</p><p>« C'est pas la première fois qu'un gamin entrerait après tout. Mais tu ne le peux pas sans avoir manger cela avant. »</p><p>Aurélien haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris puis suivit du regard l'homme prendre quelque chose dans son dos dans un petit Tupperware sur une table bancale. Lorsque l'homme lui tendit un gâteau à l'allure suspecte, Aurélien écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête :</p><p>« Non, je... Je peux pas... Ça me rend malade.</p><p>— Écoute, gamin. J'en ai absolument rien à faire. C'est la procédure, un point c'est tout. Personne ne rentre <em>clean</em> dans l'établissement. »</p><p>Aurélien hésita un moment puis se tourna vers la voiture de ses parents à plusieurs mètres de là et presque invisible de là où il se tenait avant de prendre le morceau de gâteau marron que lui tendait l'autre homme.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda-t-il pour être certain bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà fortement.</p><p>— Du chocolat et du cannabis. Que du bon. » lui sourit d'un air sadique l'homme qui gardait l'entrée.</p><p>Aurélien se retint de tourner de l'œil en l'entendant dire les ingrédients et dès que l'homme se poussa de devant la porte, il se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment morbide.</p><p>***</p><p>« Guillaume...? Je cherche Guillaume, s'il-vous-plaît... »</p><p>Aurélien avançait dans la petite pièce enfumée en demandant aux personnes qu'il croisait s'ils avaient aperçu ou entendu parler du plus vieux. La fumée qui provenait des joints que portaient à leur bouche les personnes affalées ici et là sur des canapés commençait à vraiment lui monter à la tête et il mit une main sur sa poitrine en toussant violemment.</p><p>« G-Guillaume...? » appela-t-il à nouveau son copain, désespérant de le trouver avant qu'il ne tombe dans les vapes.</p><p>Il toussa de nouveau, plus violemment encore alors que quelqu'un passait à côté de lui en lui recrachant sa fumée au visage et, juste quand il fut sur le point de s'évanouir, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.</p><p>« Aurél ?! »</p><p>Aurélien releva le visage et cligna des yeux difficilement, essayant d'apercevoir la personne qui l'avait appelé à travers le brouillard odorant qui l'entourait et son cœur accéléra ses battements dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de son copain.</p><p>« Guillaume ? l'appela-t-il en n'arrivant pas à voir où il se trouvait. Je suis là ! »</p><p>Une seconde plus tard, Guillaume se retrouva devant lui, un air proprement confus sur le visage, et Aurélien secoua la tête en le voyant enfin, après tous ces jours loin de lui.</p><p>« Guillaume... dit-il en se mettant à sangloter douloureusement. Guillaume...! »</p><p>Il se laissa tomber dans les bras du garçon qu'il aimait et s'accrocha désespérément à lui en se blottissant dans ses bras. Guillaume resta un instant les bras ballants avant de lui retourner son étreinte et il le sentit poser une main sur ses cheveux pour le maintenir près de lui.</p><p>« Aurél...? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bon sang...</p><p>— Je t'ai cherché... dit-il en sanglotant, agrippant son tee-shirt fortement pour se retenir à quelque chose. Partout... Je ne savais plus où chercher pour te trouver...</p><p>— Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?</p><p>— C'est Julien. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait croisé ici, expliqua-t-il en se passant une main sur les yeux alors que Guillaume l'amenait à se redresser contre lui pour lui faire face.</p><p>— C'est à cause de lui que tu es là ?</p><p>— <em>Grâce</em> à lui, Guillaume, rectifia Aurélien en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, semblant si fatigués de son copain. Il se faisait du souci pour toi. Et moi aussi, j'en mourrai de ce silence... Je ne comprenais pas... Ton message... Je ne comprends toujours pas...</p><p>— Je suis désolé, Aurélien. J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour te protéger de moi. Ton frère avait raison tout du long, je n'aurai pas dû essayer de nous laisser une chance... Croire que c'était possible... Je t'ai menti, depuis le début de notre relation...</p><p>— Guillaume, je t'en prie... Arrête de parler, dit Aurélien en sentant son cœur battre de manière erratique dans sa poitrine. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est tout ce qui importe. Je me moque du fait que tu continuais de dealer alors que tu sortais avec moi. Ça n'a aucune importance. C'est bien ça que tu avais peur que j'apprenne, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>— O-Oui... bégaya Guillaume en lui lançant un regard implorant. Par ma faute...</p><p>— Par ta faute, <em>rien</em>, Guillaume. Ça n'a jamais été de ta faute. Ni Claude, ni Victor, ni rien.</p><p>— Mais j'ai failli te tuer, Aurél ! s'écria alors Guillaume d'un air désespéré. Ou te plonger dans le coma ! Encore une fois...</p><p>— Non, non... murmura Aurélien en sentant sa respiration devenir plus chaotique encore dans sa poitrine. J'en ai parlé avec mon père... Et il est d'accord avec moi. C'était seulement un concours de circonstances, Guillaume. Tu ne savais pas, et même si tu le savais, tu n'aurais pas pu prédire ce que Victor allait faire du cannabis que tu lui avais vendu. Ce qui est important, plutôt, c'est ce que tu as fait <em>après</em>. Tu es resté avec moi et tu m'as <em>aidé</em>, voilà ce que tu as fait. Qui tu es.</p><p>— Tes parents sont au courant pour nous ? Tu leur as tout raconté ? lui demanda Guillaume d'un air surpris et il hocha la tête lentement. J'ai tout arrêté pour toi, Aurél, dit Guillaume d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots à peine dissimulé et il ferma les yeux, la respiration lourde.</p><p>— Je sais... Julien me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand il est venu me parler...</p><p>— Après t'avoir envoyé ce message, j'ai éteint mon portable et je me suis couché. Et quand je me suis réveillé dans la nuit, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais en train de faire une connerie et j'ai essayé de t'appeler pour t'expliquer. Tu répondais pas alors j'ai essayé de te rappeler le matin, puis encore une fois l'après-midi... Je n'arrêtais pas de t'appeler mais je tombais sans cesse sur ta messagerie... Alors à un moment donné j'ai juste laissé tomber, j'ai pensé que tu m'en voulais et que tu refusais de répondre à mes appels... expliqua Guillaume et il entrouvrit les yeux pour dévisager le plus grand d'un air surpris.</p><p>— Tu m'as appelé...?</p><p>— Oui, Aurél. Des centaines de fois avant d'abandonner...</p><p>— Je... Je n'ai rien reçu, Guillaume... balbutia Aurélien en fronçant les sourcils. Aucun message de numéro inconnu, aucun appel...</p><p>— Quoi ? C'est pas possible... dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai fait que ça, t'appeler. Et comment ça, <em>de numéro inconnu</em> ?</p><p>— Ton numéro... a disparu de mon répertoire durant la nuit... expliqua-t-il en respirant avec difficulté. Je ne comprends pas... »</p><p>Aurélien essaya de reprendre sa respiration de manière erratique et releva le visage pour regarder le plus grand d'un air inquiet :</p><p>« Pourquoi... tu es parti ce jour-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu te mettes à paniquer ainsi...? Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure...? dit-il avec difficulté en approchant une main hésitante du nez du plus vieux sur lequel était posé maladroitement un petit pansement blanc. Qu'est-ce que... tu t'aies fait... Guillaume... »</p><p>Il sentit Guillaume attraper sa main pour l'empêcher de le toucher et Aurélien lui jeta un regard suppliant, son inquiétude pour le plus vieux devenant plus forte encore.</p><p>« J'ai croisé ton frère en sortant du ciné, Aurél. Il ne savait pas qu'on y était ensemble car il ne t'a pas vu mais... Il m'a dit qu'il avait pris pour ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête de Victor. Que tu avais ingéré de la drogue encore une fois, à cause de moi, et que tu avais menti pour me protéger...</p><p>— Je n'ai pas... balbutia-t-il alors qu'il sentait le monde commencer à tourner autour de lui.</p><p>— Je sais, Aurél... Tu lui as simplement rien raconté de cette soirée-là. Mais du coup il s'est senti trahi en apprenant la vérité... Et il m'a menacé de ne plus t'approcher, pour changer, continua à lui expliquer Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire. Il m'a dit qu'il allait te dire que c'était moi qui avais vendu la drogue à Victor et j'avoue que j'ai flippé à ce moment-là. J'avais tellement peur que tu m'en veuilles... Que tu me haïsses... Que tu te dises qu'en effet, <em>j'étais</em> dangereux pour toi.</p><p>— Guillaume...</p><p>— Puis je me suis dit que si j'étais honnête avec toi, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu n'essayes pas de me comprendre et peut-être même de me pardonner... Alors quand tu as refusé mes appels, enfin c'est ce que je pensais alors, j'ai décidé de venir chez toi pour te parler. C'est Claude qui m'a ouvert la porte et il m'a frappé sous la colère. »</p><p>Aurélien sentait le sol tanguer sous ses pieds et il se raccrocha comme il pouvait à Guillaume en s'agrippant à son tee-shirt :</p><p>« Il t'a... frappé...?</p><p>— Oui mais... j'essaye de le comprendre, Aurél... Je lui en ai voulu un moment, maintenant c'est passé...</p><p>— Pas moi... murmura Aurélien en fermant les yeux d'un air épuisé. Je lui avais pardonné mais... Ça, je ne le peux pas...</p><p>— Aurél, mon ange...</p><p>— Guillaume, je me sens mal... dit-il alors dans un petit sanglot. Je vais m'évanouir...</p><p>— Quoi ?! s'écria Guillaume qui semblait se rendre compte qu'à présent de son mal-être, bien trop emporté par son récit pour le remarquer avant. Aurél, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?</p><p>— Tu sais bien ce que j'ai fait... dit Aurélien dans un petit sanglot. Comment on entre ici... »</p><p>Il sentit Guillaume se tendre comme s'il se rappelait tout d'un coup de la procédure à suivre pour entrer dans le bâtiment et Guillaume prit son visage dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens :</p><p>« Je vais te sortir d'ici, Aurél. Je te le promets. Tout va bien aller.</p><p>— Mes parents... Ils sont dehors... murmura-t-il et Guillaume hocha la tête avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'entraîner avec lui hors de l'immeuble. La... voiture verte...</p><p>— On y va, Aurél. Je t'y amène, tout va bien aller...</p><p>— Ne me laisse pas, Guillaume... Ne pars plus... dit-il dans un sanglot et il sentit le plus vieux raffermir sa prise sur sa taille avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses cheveux en marchant.</p><p>— Plus jamais, Aurél. Plus jamais. Je t'en fait la promesse. »</p><p>Aurélien tomba alors dans les vapes, un voile noir tombant soudainement sur ses yeux, et il se laissa guider en sécurité par le plus vieux. <em>Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance pour ça, il lui confierait même sa vie</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapitre 36.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2 avril : </em>
</p><p>Guillaume était assis sur une chaise, la main d'Aurélien bien serrée dans la sienne, alors que ce dernier reposait sur un lit d'hôpital. Guillaume porta la main du plus jeune à ses lèvres et y déposa un petit baiser, les larmes lui montant aux yeux pour la énième fois depuis que le plus jeune venait d'être admis un peu plus tôt à l'hôpital. Quand il était sorti du bâtiment avec Aurélien évanouit contre lui et qu'il était arrivé à la voiture des parents du plus jeune, le père de celui-ci en était sorti précipitamment, lui demandant d'une voix paniquée ce qu'il s'était passé. Guillaume n'avait pas su quoi répondre, éclatant alors en sanglots devant la peur qui l'assaillait et son père lui avait dit de monter à l'avant, à côté de la mère du plus jeune, avant de dire à cette dernière d'aller à l'hôpital et de s'asseoir sur la plage arrière en tenant son fils contre lui. Guillaume avait pleuré pendant tout le trajet, essayant de calmer ses pleurs tant bien que mal pour pleurer sans faire de bruits et quand ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital, en voyant son inertie, la mère d'Aurélien l'avait pris par la main pour l'entraîner derrière elle. Il l'avait suivi machinalement, les yeux fixés sur le plus jeune dans les bras de son père, la tête rejetée en arrière et semblant profondément endormi. Guillaume avait attendu avec les parents d'Aurélien dans la salle d'attente prévue pour les familles quand les médecins avaient emporté Aurélien avec eux et Guillaume s'était effondré en larmes de nouveau, la mère du plus jeune venant le prendre dans ses bras afin d'essayer de le rassurer. Le père d'Aurélien avait passé une main sur son dos à son tour afin de le réconforter et il s'était demandé, alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement sous la violence de ses larmes, comment ses parents faisaient pour être aussi attentionnés et gentils avec lui alors que leur fils venait de tomber de toute évidence dans le coma, encore une fois, à cause de lui. Lorsqu'il s'était enfin calmé, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, les parents d'Aurélien lui avait demandé de leur expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur douceur naturelle et Guillaume avait essuyé ses larmes afin de leur raconter ce qu'il savait. La mère d'Aurélien l'avait alors pris dans ses bras à la fin de son récit, le prenant par surprise, et son père avait passé une main dans son dos avant de lui dire <em>Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Guillaume. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute</em>. Il avait secoué la tête, incapable de se laisser croire aux belles paroles de son père et celui-ci avait tenté de le réconforter un moment encore, avant de lui demander s'il pouvait lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Claude, Aurélien, et lui depuis le début pour avoir sa version des faits. Guillaume avait alors raconté sa rencontre avec le plus jeune depuis le début de son point de vue et lorsqu'il avait terminé de parler, la mère d'Aurélien avait prit sa main dans la sienne avant de lui dire à son tour <em>Ce n'était pas de ta faute</em>. Il avait regardé tour à tour les parents de Claude et Aurélien d'un air décontenancé devant tant de gentillesse et de bienveillance de leur part et c'est à ce moment-là qu'un médecin était venu les chercher pour leur dire que l'état d'Aurélien était stable et qu'ils pouvaient aller le voir. Guillaume n'avait pas bien compris si Aurélien était plongé dans le coma ou bien seulement endormi mais ses parents n'avaient pas l'air plus inquiets que ça et lorsque sa mère avait glissé sa main dans la frange de son endormi pour dégager sa frange de ses yeux, son père avait posé sa main sur son épaule et lui avait dit dans un murmure <em>On ne dirait pas comme ça... Mais Aurélien a une volonté à toute épreuve. Il s'en est sorti auparavant, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne le fasse pas cette fois-ci encore</em>. Guillaume avait hoché la tête en ne lâchant jamais Aurélien du regard, la gorge serrée, et ils avaient attendu bien une demie-heure en silence, avant que les parents du plus jeune ne se lève et ne lui dise qu'ils allaient prévenir Claude de ce qu'il s'était passé et que comme ça <em>il pourrait avoir un petit moment seul avec Aurélien</em>. Quand les parents du plus jeune était sorti de la chambre, Guillaume s'était assis à la place de sa mère et avait caressé à son tour le visage du plus jeune, versant quelques larmes de douleur et avait commencé à lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis qu'il l'avait revu.</p><p>« Aurél... Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie... » murmura-t-il contre le dos de la main du plus jeune et il ferma les yeux douloureusement, venant embrasser cette dernière à nouveau.</p><p>Juste quand il dit ça, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et en tournant le visage vers cette dernière, il vit Claude. Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui et Guillaume lâcha la main du plus jeune juste au moment où Claude l'attrapa fermement par son tee-shirt et le repoussa brusquement, le faisant tomber au sol. Guillaume n'avait plus aucune force, à cause du fait d'avoir trop pleuré, et ne fit pas un geste pour se relever, se contentant de regarder Claude d'un air perplexe.</p><p>« Claude ?</p><p>— Je t'avais dit de rester loin de lui, non ?! lui cria Claude et il sursauta devant l'aura de colère pure qui émanait de son ancien ami. C'est de ta faute, ça !! J'ai tout fait pour vous séparer, pour que tu ne puisses plus rien lui faire !! Mais non...!! Il faut toujours que tu reviennes, encore et encore !!</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Claude ? demanda Guillaume en sentant sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser de manière anormalement rapide sous les battements erratiques de son cœur. C'est toi qui a supprimé mon numéro du portable d'Aurélien, n'est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Bien sûr que c'est moi, Guillaume ! Qui d'autre ?! J'ai supprimé ton numéro <em>et </em>je l'ai bloqué au cas-où tu voudrais rentrer encore en contact avec lui. Tu ne lui avais pas assez fait de mal comme ça ?! Il a fallu que tu sortes avec lui et l'abandonne ensuite en plus de ça ? Que tu lui brises le cœur avec ce message après avoir failli le tuer, non pas une, mais deux fois ? Et une troisième fois maintenant ?!</p><p>— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Claude ? s'exclama-t-il, toujours au sol. Tu ne vas pas bien, non ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est à cause de toi que j'ai écrit ce message à Aurél ? Que j'ai paniqué et lui ai dit que je devais partir pour le protéger ?! Et est-ce que je dois te rappeler que tu m'as cassé la gueule quand j'ai voulu venir m'excuser auprès de lui ?!</p><p>— Tu m'as trahi, Guillaume. Et tu as poussé Aurélien à me mentir, en plus de ça. En lui demandant de garder votre relation secrète pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte.</p><p>— Je ne l'ai jamais forcé, Claude. Tu crois que tu nous as laissé le choix de se voir autrement qu'en cachette ? dit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire désabusé. Tu crois qu'Aurél serait content de te voir me casser la gueule juste parce que lui et moi nous nous aimons ?!</p><p>— Ferme-là, putain !! s'énerva Claude en se précipitant vers lui et en le plaquant contre la porte de la chambre. Ferme ta gueule, Guillaume. Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'Aurélien m'en veut pour ce que je te fais subir ? Il ne comprend pas que je fais ça pour le protéger.</p><p>— Personne... Ne le comprend, Claude, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans ceux de son ancien meilleur ami. Ni Aurélien, ni moi... Ni vos parents.</p><p>— Laisse... Mes parents en dehors de ça, Guillaume, dit Claude en haussant la voix et le poussant un peu plus contre la porte dans son dos.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il va falloir pour que tu comprennes enfin que tu fais fausse route ? balbutia Guillaume et il sentit Claude desserrer son emprise sur son tee-shirt. Qu'Aurél te déteste ? Tu vas vraiment aller jusque là, Claude ? »</p><p>Claude lui jeta un regard noir puis le lâcha et resta silencieux de longues minutes.</p><p>« Claude...</p><p>— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, Guillaume.</p><p>— Je ne laisserai pas Aurél seul.</p><p>— Il n'est <em>pas</em> seul. Il est avec sa famille, lui dit Claude en lui lançant un regard sévère. Et toi... Tu n'en fais pas partie. Et je pense que ta <em>famille </em>voudrait que tu rentres.</p><p>— Pardon ? »</p><p>Juste quand il dit ça, Guillaume sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon et il prit ce dernier dans sa main pour voir que c'était sa mère qui l'appelait.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Claude ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche et il vit le regard d'hésitation qui traversa un instant le regard de son ancien ami.</p><p>— Moi ? Rien du tout. Mais toi, si... »</p><p>Guillaume sortit de la chambre précipitamment et décrocha son téléphone pour répondre à sa mère. Il blêmit quand il entendit cette dernière lui dire de rentrer tout de suite et qu'il avait des choses à lui expliquer, et il partit au pas de courses en direction de la sortie de l'hôpital afin de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapitre 37.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8 avril : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien ouvrit les yeux en entendant des cris étouffés et papillonna des paupières un long moment, essayant d'ajuster sa vision à la lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lorsque sa vision s'adapta à son environnement il fût en capacité de voir ce qui l'entourait et ses yeux se posèrent sur son frère, dos à lui.</p><p>« C-Claude...? l'appela-t-il faiblement et son frère se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard inquiet.</p><p>— Aurél ? Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? lui demanda son frère et il vit qu'il respirait de manière saccadée, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant rapidement, comme s'il avait couru.</p><p>— N-Non... À l'instant, seulement... dit-il en tentant tant bien que mal de se redresser. O-Où c'est que je suis...?</p><p>— À l'hôpital. T'es à l'hôpital, Aurél... lui expliqua précipitamment son frère en se rapprochant de lui et il fronça les sourcils en sentant sa tête lui tourner légèrement.</p><p>— À l'hôpital...? répéta-t-il, complètement désorienté. Mais... Ça fait longtemps ?</p><p>— Non, seulement quelques heures... Mais c'est assez pour nous faire peur. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?</p><p>— O-Oui... En partie... dit Aurélien en essayant de rafraichir ses souvenirs. J'étais avec Guillaume avant de m'évanouir... Et puis je me suis réveillé en entendant des cris... O-Où c'est qu'il est ? Claude, où est Guillaume ? » demanda-t-il alors en sentant la panique monter en lui en se rendant compte que ni le plus grand ni ses parents n'étaient à ses côtés alors que c'était les dernières personnes qui devait l'avoir vu avant qu'il ne soit transporté dans cette chambre d'hôpital.</p><p>Il vit Claude lui lancer un regard indéchiffrable et Aurélien se redressa un peu plus sur le lit d'hôpital pour lui faire face.</p><p>« Où est papa ? Et maman ? Ils étaient avec moi quand je suis arrivé ici, non ? C'est eux qui m'ont conduit ici... N'est-ce pas, Claude ?</p><p>— Oui, oui... Ils étaient à la cafète de l'hôpital quand ils m'ont appelé. Ils vont sûrement bientôt arriver, ne t'en fais pas.</p><p>— Et Guillaume ? Il était là aussi, non ? Où c'est qu'il est ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai entendu sa voix m'appeler, j'en suis sûr. Je sais qu'il était là...</p><p>— Oui, c'est vrai. Il était là... dit Claude en soupirant et il le vit s'asseoir lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui.</p><p>— Q-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Claude ? demanda Aurélien en regardant son frère d'un air apeuré. Pourquoi il est parti...? Tu lui as dit quelque chose...?</p><p>— J'ai fait ça pour ton bien, Aurél... commença à dire Claude et il l'arrêta avant qu'il ne puisse continuer.</p><p>— Non, dit-il en sentant la colère monter en lui. Tu n'as jamais pensé à <em>mon </em>bien ou <em>mon </em>bonheur en te mêlant de <em>ma </em>vie avec Guillaume. Tu as toujours fait ce qui <em>toi </em>te semblait juste. Je comprends qu'au début tu voulais me protéger de lui mais...</p><p>— Je veux toujours te protéger de lui, Aurél ! s'exclama Claude en le coupant.</p><p>— Mais je sais tout, Claude. Je sais tout de lui, il n'y a plus rien de quoi tu puisse vouloir me protéger par rapport à Guillaume... J'ai tout entendu pendant que je dormais, c'est en train de revenir...</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? lui demanda Claude d'une voix hésitante et il secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.</p><p>— C'est toi qui a supprimé son numéro de mon portable ? Qui a bloqué ses appels pour qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer en contact à nouveau avec moi...? dit-il d'une voix tremblante alors qu'il se sentait frissonner à l'idée que son frère puisse essayer de contrôler sa vie ainsi. Et comme ça ne te suffisait pas, tu l'as aussi frappé ? Tu l'as blessé, Claude ?! Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ?!</p><p>— Je voulais seulement qu'il reste le plus loin possible de toi, Aurél. J'avais échoué une première fois puisque tu m'as dit que vous sortiez ensemble dans mon dos mais... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te récupérer aussi facilement. Il a trahi ma confiance. Il t'a forcé à mentir pour le protéger et—</p><p>— Mais de quoi tu parles ?! s'écria Aurélien en laissant sa colère enfin s'exprimer. Personne ne m'a jamais forcé à rien !! Si ce n'est toi, Claude ! En me forçant à rester loin de lui !! En me forçant à être qui tu voulais que je sois dans ton esprit ! En me forçant à me comporter comme tu penses que je le devrais !! Je ne suis plus un enfant, merde !! Tu ne m'as pas vu pendant un an mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai arrêté de grandir quand tu es parti !! Je suis capable de prendre des décisions par moi-même maintenant et devine quoi ?! Tu penses que tu dois éloigner Guillaume de moi pour mon bien mais c'est tout le contraire que tu as réussis à faire !! Tu m'as fait du mal !! Et tu continues de m'en faire !! En n'acceptant pas la personne que je suis et la personne que j'aime, qui ne t'a jamais rien fait par ailleurs, tu m'as fait du mal !! C'est toi plutôt qu'on devrait éloigner de moi !! Je te déteste, Claude !! »</p><p>Les derniers mots qu'il prononça claquèrent dans l'air et il comprit aussitôt qu'il était allé trop loin et qu'il avait sans aucun doute blessé Claude. <em>Mais il s'en fichait totalement, la colère et la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son cœur lui faisant oublier toute bienveillance à son égard.</em> Il vit son frère froncer les sourcils en baissant la tête et il était en train de se dire qu'il était sûrement sur le point de pleurer lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur ses parents.</p><p>« Aurélien, tu es réveillé ?! s'exclama sa mère en se précipitant vers lui et il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement contre son cœur.</p><p>— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant notre absence ? leur demanda son père en s'avançant à son tour et venant poser une main sur l'épaule de Claude. On a vu Guillaume sortir en courant de l'hôpital et on a pas réussi à le rattraper pour lui demander où il allait comme ça...</p><p>— Vous avez qu'à lui demander, dit Aurélien d'une voix amère en faisant un signe de tête vers Claude. Il a encore dû le menacer, je suppose, pendant que je dormais.</p><p>— Claude ?! s'écria son père en se tournant vers son fils, lâchant son épaule. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?</p><p>— Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Guillaume de toute façon ? dit Claude d'une voix pleine de rancœur. Il a fait les mêmes conneries que moi si ce n'est pire et soudain, parce qu'Aurél est amoureux de lui, il faudrait tout lui pardonner ? Il faudrait faire comme si c'était un ange ? Il n'aurait pas à aller en maison de correction alors que moi si ? Je devrais payer pour ses conneries, hein, c'est ça ?</p><p>— Claude, qu'est-ce que tu racontes...? l'appela sa mère contre laquelle il était toujours blotti. Si on t'a envoyé là-bas, c'était pour t'aider, pas pour te punir. On te l'a déjà dit, non ?</p><p>— La belle affaire... dit Claude en exhalant un petit rire désabusé. Vous m'avez coupé de tout ce que je connaissais, mes amis, mon frère, vous, et vous dites que vous avez fait ça pour mon <em>bien</em> ? Vous dites ça pour soulager votre conscience ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai souffert là-bas.</p><p>— Claude, je croyais que tu <em>comprenais </em>pourquoi on t'avait envoyé là-bas, dit son père doucement comme pour le calmer. Notre seul but était de t'aider, pas de te faire souffrir. On est désolés si tu l'as ressenti comme ça... »</p><p>Aurélien vit son frère trembler un moment avant qu'il ne le voit se lever :</p><p>« Vous vous êtes débarrassés de moi pour protéger votre petit garçon chéri, s'écria alors Claude en se levant et en se tournant vers lui, le faisant sursauter de peur. Et je pensais comprendre. Je pensais pardonner. Parce que de l'eau avait coulé sur les ponts. Mais pour Guillaume, vous vous en fichez n'est-ce pas ? Deux poids, deux mesures, comme on dit, c'est ça ? Tout ça parce qu'Aurélien est amoureux de lui ! Vous vous êtes bien fichus de moi ! s'écria Claude ensuite et il aperçut avec surprise des larmes couler sur ses joues avant que son frère ne s'enfuit en courant.</p><p>— Claude ! » s'écria sa mère et il vit son père sortir précipitamment de la chambre d'hôpital afin de le rattraper.</p><p>Aurélien éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa mère et celle-ci l'entoura d'une douce étreinte afin de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle put. Il entendit son père revenir dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et en relevant légèrement le visage, il le vit secouer la tête comme pour dire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper. <em>Alors Aurélien explosa de plus belle en larmes en se disant qu'aujourd'hui il n'avait pas seulement perdu le garçon qu'il aimait, mais aussi son frère.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapitre 38.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>8 avril : </em>
</p><p>Aurélien sortit de la voiture de ses parents machinalement, l'air ailleurs, et glissa sa main dans celle de son père lorsque celui-ci s'approcha de lui. Son père lui lança un petit regard surpris et se tourna vers lui, relevant son menton de son autre main pour qu'il le regarde. Aurélien vit sa mère s'arrêter à leur hauteur et le regarder d'un air inquiet par-dessus l'épaule de son père avant de s'approcher d'eux :</p><p>« Aurélien... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? » lui demanda son père et il sentit ses yeux le piquer douloureusement bien qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à pleurer.</p><p><em>Il avait bien assez pleuré pour une éternité</em>.</p><p>« Est-ce que... Je détruis la vie des gens...? En faisant partie de la leur...? demanda-t-il dans un sanglot étranglé et il vit les regards infiniment inquiets que lui lancèrent ses parents.</p><p>— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, mon ange ? lui répondit alors sa mère en se rapprochant de lui pour toucher délicatement sa joue. Tu ne pourras jamais détruire la vie de quelqu'un, Aurélien. Ne te mets pas des idées comme ça dans la tête...</p><p>— Mais pourtant... J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Que c'est de ma faute... Si tout le monde part. Si tout le monde... me quitte... Et que c'est de ma faute s'ils ne sont plus amis et se détestent maintenant...</p><p>— Aurélien, ne dis pas ça... lui dit son père en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Rien n'est de ta faute. C'est juste... Compliqué. Et on a sûrement notre part de responsabilité dans tout ça.</p><p>— Non, pas vous, murmura Aurélien en secouant la tête. J'aurais dû faire plus attention... Afin de ne pas tomber amoureux de Guillaume. Ça aurait évité tout ces problèmes...</p><p>— Mon amour, l'appela sa mère en se penchant vers lui légèrement. L'amour, ça ne se contrôle pas. Et tu le sais. Et si tu n'en étais pas tombé amoureux... Je suis sûr que Guillaume lui serait quand même tombé amoureux de toi. Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il ait des sentiments non partagés, hein ?</p><p>— J'aurai dû me tenir éloigné...! se mit-il à sangloter, pensant distraitement <em>Ah tiens, il me reste des larmes finalement</em>. Ça l'aurait empêché de ressentir ces sentiments pour moi. Ça m'aurait évité de le blesser, de l'embarquer dans une histoire pareille... Je suis tellement fatigué de me battre... Alors je n'imagine même pas lui comment il doit se sentir... »</p><p>Il sentit ses parents le prendre dans leur bras afin de le câliner et le réconforter. Sa mère passa une main douce dans ses cheveux et son père embrassa son front tendrement :</p><p>« On le retrouvera, Aurélien. On l'a fait une première fois, on y arrivera une deuxième. Et je pense que Guillaume t'aime réellement alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il ne sera jamais fatigué de se battre pour toi.</p><p>— Et... Claude...?</p><p>— Ton frère reviendra. J'ai confiance, dit sa mère doucement. Il fait sa forte tête mais je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il sait que nous l'aimons. Et s'il n'est toujours pas là ce soir, on appellera la police. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et sa mère le lâcha, le laissant main dans la main avec son père. Celle-ci tourna les talons et son père essuya un instant ses larmes de son pouce avant de lui emboîter le pas, l'entraînant derrière lui. Il entendit alors sa main pousser une exclamation de surprise en entrant dans la maison et Aurélien releva le visage pour voir ce qu'elle avait</p><p>« Maman...?</p><p>— Aurélien, je crois que c'est pour toi,  lui dit sa mère en lui tendant un petit papier et il le prit dans ses mains pour voir ce qu'il y avait écrit.</p><p>— Un numéro de téléphone ?</p><p>— Ça doit être celui de Guillaume, non ? Essaie de l'appeler, mon chéri. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire à ses parents avant de monter les escaliers et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra le numéro écrit sur le morceau de papier, espérant ne pas se faire de faux espoirs pour rien. Il attendit un long moment, le cœur battant, et alors qu'il allait raccrocher devant l'absence de réponse, il entendit quelqu'un décrocher à l'autre bout du fil.</p><p>« Allo ?</p><p>— G-Guillaume ? dit Aurélien en entendant la voix du plus grand. C'est toi ?</p><p>— Aurél... l'entendit-il dire dans un sourire. Tu as bien vu le papier...</p><p>— Oui, c'est maman qui l'a trouvé quand on est entrés dans la maison. Où est-ce que tu es ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que Claude t'a fait cette fois ?</p><p>— Aurél, Aurél... Calme-toi un peu... entendit-il dire Guillaume en soupirant. J'étais là à l'hôpital, je veux que tu le sache. Je ne suis pas parti parce que j'en avais rien à faire de ton état...</p><p>— Je sais, Guillaume. C'est Claude, c'est ça...?</p><p>— Il m'a encore menacé, c'est vrai, mais bon passons... Par contre, ma mère a reçu une lettre anonyme lui disant que je dealais et fumais du shit... Et m'a appelé pour me dire de rentrer immédiatement. Alors... Ben c'est pas tout rose à la maison comme tu peux le deviner...</p><p>— C'est mon frère qui a fait ça ? murmura Aurélien en sentant son cœur plonger dans sa poitrine. Je suis désolé, Guillaume... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...</p><p>— Il n'y a rien à dire, je suppose, soupira Guillaume à l'autre bout du fil. Elle veut m'envoyer en centre de désintox' du coup.</p><p>— Quoi ? s'exclama Aurélien. Non... Pas toi aussi...</p><p>— Je suis désolé, Aurél. Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour la faire changer d'avis... Elle ne veut pas m'écouter et prévoit déjà de m'y amener demain dans l'après-midi.</p><p>— Mais... Demande à passer des tests... Ils seront négatifs, non ? Et tu n'as plus rien chez toi qui puisse prouver ta culpabilité, puisque tu n'es plus dans le circuit... Non ?</p><p>— Si, bien sûr que si, tu as raison... dit Guillaume en soupirant à nouveau. Mais dans le bâtiment où tu m'as trouvé, j'<em>ai </em>fumé. Je me suis détruit la santé là-bas, tentant de t'oublier et... Si je passe des tests maintenant, ils seront positifs, Aurél... »</p><p>Aurélien resta un long moment silencieux, réfléchissant à toute allure, avant de sentir un immense désespoir l'envahir.</p><p>« Pourquoi... Je gâche toujours tout comme ça...</p><p>— Mm ? Aurél ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise encore ? entendit-il Guillaume lui demander d'un air surpris.</p><p>— Au fond... Si Claude et toi êtes fâchés aujourd'hui... C'est parce que j'existe. Si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré, jamais vous vous seriez engueulés.</p><p>— Aurél, écoute-moi bien, l'appela Guillaume dans son oreille. Je refuse que tu dises des choses comme ça. Je ne regrette rien. Rien du tout, tu m'entends ? Ton frère me fait la gueule parce qu'il ne supporte pas les sentiments que je peux avoir à ton égard ? Très bien. Je peux vivre avec ça. Mais tu sais sans quoi je ne <em>peux pas</em> vivre ?</p><p>— Non... balbutia-t-il, sanglotant dans son oreiller.</p><p>— Sans toi, Aurél. Je ne <em>peux pas</em> vivre sans toi. Et je ne le <em>veux </em>pas non plus.</p><p>— Tu m'aimes... encore...? sanglota-t-il en venant prendre son lapin en peluche dans ses bras. Après tout ce que mon frère t'a fait subir ? À cause de moi ?</p><p>— Pas à cause de toi, Aurél. À cause de lui, seulement de lui. Et aussi un peu de moi. Je t'aime, Aurél. Imprime-toi ça dans le crâne. Je voudrais plus jamais avoir à être éloigné de toi. »</p><p>Aurélien renifla en entendant la déclaration du plus grand et serra son lapin dans ses bras, semblant redevenir le petit garçon qu'il avait un jour été. <em>Ou est-ce qu'il l'était toujours ?</em></p><p>« Si seulement... Claude pouvait dire la vérité à ta mère. Peut-être qu'elle ne t'enverrait pas là-bas si elle savait que c'est une lettre qu'il a écrit sous l'aveuglement de la colère... murmura Aurélien. Mais Claude a disparu, je ne sais pas où il est...</p><p>— Ton frère est parti ? demanda Guillaume d'un air étonné et il ferma les yeux douloureusement en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait craché un peu plus tôt.</p><p>— Je lui ai dit... Que je le détestais... dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir d'avoir pu être aussi méchant. J'ai tellement honte, Guillaume...</p><p>— Aurél...</p><p>— Et quand mes parents sont revenus dans la chambre... Il leur a craché qu'il y en avait toujours eu que pour moi et que j'étais leur <em>enfant prodige</em>, ou je ne sais quoi, et que ce n'était pas juste que tu t'en sortes comme ça alors que lui avait dû passer un an loin de tout... Que si mes parents te pardonnait toutes tes erreurs, c'était seulement parce que j'étais amoureux de toi... Et il s'est enfuit, Guillaume. Je ne sais pas où il est... » dit-il en se mettant à pleurer de plus belle.</p><p>Il entendit le plus grand l'appeler de l'autre côté du combiné et il renifla, alors qu'il sentait son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.</p><p>« Pourquoi les gens que j'aime... doivent toujours me quitter ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ? Toi, puis Claude...</p><p>— Aurél, je ne t'ai pas quitté. Je suis là. Enfin, pas vraiment <em>là</em>... Mais... Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Et ton frère, il va se calmer. Il va revenir. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.</p><p>— Et s'il ne revient pas ? S'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Ce sera de ma faute...</p><p>— Non, Aurél. Ton frère est grand, il ne va rien lui arriver. Calme-toi. »</p><p>Aurélien se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant ses larmes, et il entendit un bruit provenir du salon au rez-de-chaussée. En même temps, il entendit Guillaume sembler se relever de là où il était assis, et l'entendit l'appeler à nouveau.</p><p>« Aurél, je dois y aller. Ma mère m'appelle. Je pourrais probablement pas t'appeler plus tard et tu dois être fatigué... Peut-être demain matin avant que je ne parte. Je te tiendrai au courant.</p><p>— Je veux pas...</p><p>— Aurél, je reviendrai te chercher. Fais-moi confiance. Une fois que tout sera terminé, je serai là. Je ne t'oublierai pas. »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête, un air incommensurablement triste sur le visage, et il entendit Guillaume lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant de raccrocher soudainement. <em>Il n'avait pas pu lui dire proprement au revoir. </em>Il resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, son portable toujours contre son oreille et écouta le silence de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'il se leva quelques minutes plus tard, il posa son portable sur son bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin de rejoindre ses parents dans le salon.</p><p>***</p><p>En arrivant en bas, il entendit des éclats de voix suivit d'un bruit sec et se précipita dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit son frère porter une main à sa joue, un air ahuri sur le visage, et l'instant d'après, son père l'attira fortement à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.</p><p>« Ne nous fais plus jamais ça, Claude. Si tu savais comme ta mère, ton frère et moi avons eu peur. Et on arrête les conneries, maintenant. »</p><p>Aurélien s'approcha prudemment de sa mère, debout près de son père et semblant comme sous le choc de la gifle qui venait de partir et quand elle l'aperçut enfin, elle le prit contre elle pour qu'il puisse se blottir dans sa chaleur.</p><p>« J'ai fait une connerie... murmura Claude lorsque son père le lâcha enfin et son frère se tourna vers lui. Je suis désolé, Aurél. Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ma colère et ma jalousie et j'ai—</p><p>— Je sais. Guillaume m'a dit... Faut que tu arrêtes, Claude. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te pardonner encore et encore de vouloir nous séparer.</p><p>— Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Aurél. Je le pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital.</p><p>—   Si, tu le pensais Claude. Tu pensais chaque phrase qui est sorti de ta bouche. Et il faut que ça change. Guillaume ne me volera pas à toi. On a pas la même relation. Tu es mon<em> grand frère. </em>J'ai besoin que tu me protèges oui, mais sans m'étouffer. J'ai besoin que tu me laisses faire mes propres expériences... Mes propres opinions... Que tu me laisses faire des erreurs... Même si j'en souffre. Il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrais <em>apprendre </em>et <em>grandir</em>. <em>Devenir </em>un adulte.</p><p>— Je suis désolé.</p><p>— Et papa et maman ne me préfèrent pas à toi, Claude. On ne peut pas comparer l'amour qu'on a pour ses deux enfants. Comme je ne peux pas comparer l'amour que je porte à Guillaume à celui que je <em>te </em>porte. Parce que ça n'a rien à voir. C'est <em>tellement </em>différent.</p><p>— Aurél...</p><p>— Je ne sais pas si tu méritais d'aller en centre de désintox'... Je ne sais pas si papa et maman ont fait une erreur en t'envoyant là-bas. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que sans ça tu ne t'en serais peut-être pas sorti. De ce cercle vicieux dans lequel tu étais tombé avec la drogue. Peut-être que ça a été dur... Horrible... Mais tu t'en es sorti et tu es devenu quelqu'un de tellement meilleur. Tu ne le sais juste pas encore. Et Guillaume... Il n'a rien à faire là-bas, continua-t-il et il sentit ses parents lui lancer un regard surpris. Tu le sais très bien. Il est <em>clean</em>. Il a arrêté de fumer depuis longtemps maintenant, il ne fumait déjà presque plus quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Il a  arrêté de dealer pour moi, Claude. Si ce n'est pas une belle preuve  d'amour, ça... dit-il en exhalant un petit rire triste. C'est pour ça que ça lui semblait si simple d'arrêter. Alors... Il ne mérite pas ça. Ce n'est pas juste.</p><p>— Aurél, je suis désolé... dit Claude et il vit son père le retenir alors qu'il voulait venir vers lui.</p><p>— Je ne veux pas... Te détester, Claude. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime... Mais si Guillaume doit me quitter encore une fois... Je ne sais pas si... Si je le supporterais. » éclata-t-il en sanglots en se laissant chuter à même le sol.</p><p>Il entendit ses parents l'appeler d'une voix inquiète et le monde devint noir derrière ses paupières quand il ferma enfin les yeux, épuisé. Il sentit seulement son père le prendre dans ses bras afin de le porter et il s'évanouit en se sachant en sécurité, entouré de tous les gens qu'il l'aimait. <em>Enfin, presque tous</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapitre 39.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>9 avril : </em>
</p><p>Quand Aurélien se réveilla le lendemain matin, il se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher son portable sur son bureau, se rappelant que Guillaume devait l'appeler avant de s'en aller pour des mois en centre de désintox'. Aurélien bugua en ne voyant pas son portable sur son bureau et sortit de sa chambre en courant, s'élançant vers la chambre de son frère pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de son portable, nul doute dans son esprit qu'il était celui qui s'en était emparé. Cependant, il trouva la chambre de Claude vide et il s'élança alors dans les escaliers, manquant de dévaler les marches à cause de sa précipitation, afin de se rendre le plus vite possible dans le salon.</p><p>« Clau- commença-t-il à crier le nom de son frère avant de s'arrêter net dans sa lancée en voyant sa grand-mère confortablement assise dans le canapé, en train de boire une tasse de thé. Mamie ?! »</p><p>La vieille dame releva le visage en l'entendant l'appeler alors qu'elle semblait fasciné par un article dans un magasine qui était posé sur ses genoux.</p><p>« Ah, mon petit chéri... Tu es déjà réveillé ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant et Aurélien s'avança vers elle d'un air hésitant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. François, le petit est réveillé ! l'entendit-elle crier ensuite en direction de la cuisine et quand Aurélien tourna la tête dans la direction de cette dernière, il vit son grand-père en sortir, un plateau dans les main.</p><p>— Ah, mon grand, tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda le vieil homme en rejoignant sa grand-mère près du canapé et en déposant le plateau qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table basse. Tu viens déjeuner ? J'ai préparé tout ça rien que pour toi, Aurélien. »</p><p>Aurélien s'avança prudemment, toujours ahuri de trouver ses grands-parents en se réveillant dans sa maison. Il s'assit à côté de sa grand-mère qui tapotait la place près d'elle sur le canapé pour lui indiquer de venir s'asseoir ici.</p><p>« Q-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alors, tandis que son grand-père lui tendait un verre de jus d'orange pressé. Où ils sont... Papa... Et maman...? Et... Claude ?</p><p>— Ils sont partis faire quelques courses, ils reviennent vite, répondit sa grand-mère en se replongeant dans la lecture de son magasine. Ils rentrent bientôt, ne t'en fais donc pas.</p><p>— Mais... Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Ils vous ont demandé de me surveiller ?</p><p>— Te surveiller ? répéta son grand-père en rigolant, assis dans le fauteuil attenant le canapé. Quelle drôle d'idée. Pourquoi, il y aurait besoin ?</p><p>— N-Non... Pas spécialement... balbutia Aurélien en baissant la tête. Juste... Vous avez vu mon portable ?</p><p>— Il est là-bas, sur la commode mon chéri, lui indiqua Janine sans même relever le visage de son magasine. Tu as quelqu'un à appeler ?</p><p>— O-Oui... Guillaume. Il était censé m'appeler ce matin. Mon portable n'a pas sonné ?</p><p>— Du tout, dit son grand-père en riant avant de se lever pour aller chercher son téléphone et le lui rapporter. Tiens, tu peux vérifier. »</p><p>Aurélien attrapa son téléphone portable et écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'il était déjà onze heures du matin. <em>Il avait autant dormi que ça ? Et Guillaume ne l'avait toujours pas appelé ?</em></p><p>« J-Je dois... Juste un instant... » balbutia-t-il en montrant son portable à ses grands-parents et ceux-ci lui firent signe qu'il pouvait y aller.</p><p>Il chercha le numéro de Guillaume dans son répertoire et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas été effacé à nouveau, il appuya dessus afin d'appeler le plus âgé. Il laissa passer quelques tonalités avant de raccrocher et rappuyer sur le numéro, espérant avoir plus de chance cette fois-ci, mais en vain. Il raccrocha alors, une vague de tristesse le submergeant en pensant alors que la veille était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il parlé à Guillaume avant un très long moment. Il sentit alors sa grand-mère poser sa main sur sa cuisse et quand il releva le visage pour lui jeter un regard interrogateur, celle-ci lui sourit tendrement :</p><p>« Tout va bien, Aurélien ? »</p><p>Aurélien resta un instant silencieux avant de secouer la tête et de se pencher vers sa grand-mère pour se blottir contre elle.</p><p>« Non... Pas du tout même... Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là...? Juste ce matin en particulier... murmura-t-il dans un sanglot dans le cou de sa grand-mère et il la sentit lui caresser le dos doucement pour le réconforter. Juste le jour où Guillaume part très loin et pour très longtemps ? J'aurai tellement aimé qu'ils soient là, aujourd'hui... »</p><p>Il entendit son grand-père se lever du fauteuil et le sentit s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, posant une main tendre quoique rugueuse sur ses cheveux pour les caresser d'un geste qui se voulait apaisant :</p><p>« On est là nous, Aurélien. Et tes parents rentrent bientôt. Tout va bien... »</p><p>Aurélien se fondit dans la chaleur de ses grands-parents, se concentrant sur les caresses que ceux-ci tentaient tant bien que mal de lui prodiguer pour le calmer, et il essaya de ne pas réfléchir à la raison de l'absence de ses parents et de son frère. Quand il se fut un minimum calmé, sa grand-mère l'amena à se redresser sur le canapé et lui sourit tendrement en essuyant de ses doigts ses larmes.</p><p>« Quelqu'un pour une petite partie de carte ? » demanda-t-elle pour alléger l'ambiance pesante et Aurélien rit doucement, se disant qu'il avait de la chance finalement de passer du temps avec ses grands-parents ce matin-là, afin de penser à autre chose qu'à son copain qui partait.</p><p>Il se leva à la suite de Janine pour venir s'asseoir près de la petite table du salon et son grand-père lui amena son jus d'orange et son bol de céréales en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aurélien le remercia d'un sourire, bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim, mais se mit à manger, sachant pertinemment que ses grands-parents ne le lâcheraient pas avec ça. Sa grand-mère passa le paquet de carte tiré de son sac à son mari et celui-ci mélangea ces dernières avant de les distribuer à chacun.</p><p>***</p><p>Aurélien sursauta violemment en entendant la sonnette retentir, ne s'y attendant pas, et poussa un profond soupire soulagé en comprenant ce que c'était. <em>Pourquoi ses parents sonnaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient oublié leurs clés en partant ce matin ? </em>Il vit sa grand-mère offrir un petit sourire malicieux à son grand-père, assis à côté de lui, et celle-ci se pencha vers lui pour poser sa main sur la sienne par-dessus la table.</p><p>« Tu veux bien aller voir qui c'est, mon grand ? lui demanda Janine et il se leva après avoir hoché la tête.</p><p>— En plein milieu d'une partie de tarot ! Quel timing, je te jure ! » entendit-il son grand-père pester dans sa barbe et il sourit faiblement, pensant à quel point ce dernier aimait s'insurger pour tout et n'importe quoi.</p><p>Aurélien se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et s'arrêta un moment en entendant sa grand-mère dire en riant, en réponse à son grand-père de toute évidence : <em>Mais non, c'est plutôt bon signe</em>. Il exhala un petit rire discret en les entendant commencer à se chamailler gentiment dans la pièce à côté. Il poussa un petit soupire et ouvrit la porte, déjà prêt à saluer ses parents, seulement pour tomber sur... <em>Guillaume</em>. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta un instant muet comme une carpe, immobile devant le plus âgé qui lui souriait tendrement.</p><p>« G-Guillaume...? balbutia-t-il enfin et le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit alors en l'entendant.</p><p>— Je t'avais dit... Que je reviendrai te chercher, non ? »</p><p>Aurélien resta bouche-bée, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui montant aux yeux, ne sachant comment réagir devant une surprise pareille.</p><p>« Et alors ? C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait de me voir devant toi ? dit Guillaume en exhalant un petit rire et alors, Aurélien ne put plus se retenir.</p><p>— Guillaume !! s'écria-t-il en se jetant à son cou, enfouissant son visage dans ce dernier et se mettant alors à pleurer sans plus de retenue. T'es là... T'es vraiment là... sanglota-t-il contre Guillaume et il sentit ce dernier amener une main à ses cheveux pour les caresser avec tendresse.</p><p>— Oui, Aurél... Je suis là, je ne suis pas parti...</p><p>— Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi...? lui demanda-t-il à travers ses larmes en s'accrochant avec la force des désespérés à son tee-shirt pour le garder au plus près de lui et il sentit Guillaume déposer un doux baiser sur sa tempe en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.</p><p>— Tes parents et ton frère sont venus parler à ma mère, Aurél. Apparemment après que tu te sois <em>endormi </em>hier soir, Claude leur a raconté à son tour ce qu'il avait fait pour m'éloigner à nouveau de toi... La lettre anonyme qu'il a envoyé à ma mère comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone. Tes parents lui ont fait comprendre qu'il devait parler à ma mère pour lui dire la vérité et c'est ce qu'il a fait ce matin. Ils sont passés sur les coups des neuf heures et on a parlé. J'ai dit la vérité à ma mère à mon tour, alors que j'avais peur de le faire depuis des années... Mais je savais que tes parents sauraient lui faire entendre raison. Et elle a fini par accepter que j'avais fait des conneries par le passé mais que j'apprenais à les réparer, pas à pas. Grâce à toi, en particulier.</p><p>— Tu... as parlé de moi à ta mère ? demanda Aurélien en bégayant, pris d'un hoquet soudain dû à sa crise de larmes, et il se redressa contre le plus grand pour lui faire face. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit...?</p><p>— Elle a dit que même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment me donner sa bénédiction, elle était contente que j'ai trouvé un repère pour m'empêcher de retomber dans mes vieilles conneries. <em>Même si ce repère c'est un garçon au doux nom d'Aurélien Cotentin</em>, elle a dit, raconta Guillaume en riant doucement avant d'imiter sa mère. Claude m'a présenté ses excuses, Aurél.</p><p>— Et tu les as accepté ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet en approchant son index du visage du plus âgé pour venir frôler son nez blessé.</p><p>— Bien sûr. Je n'attendais que ça depuis des mois, Aurél. Je veux que ta famille soit de nouveau unie, comme avant. Et qu'elle nous accepte. Dans son entièreté. »</p><p>Aurélien dévisagea longuement Guillaume en venant fouiller dans son regard avant de lui offrir un large sourire :</p><p>« Attend de rencontrer mes grands-parents !</p><p>— J'ai hâte, rit doucement Guillaume. En effet, tes parents m'ont dit que ces derniers étaient avec toi. »</p><p>Aurélien sourit de plus belle et prit la main de son copain dans la sienne pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison lorsqu'il vit ses parents et son frère sortir de la petite voiture verte garée dans la rue en face de la maison qu'il n'avait pas remarqué auparavant.</p><p>« Attend... Juste un instant... »</p><p>Guillaume lui sourit avant de lâcher sa main et Aurélien s'élança en courant vers ses parents. Il prit ces derniers fortement dans ses bras, leur répétant à quel point il les aimait, avant de se dégager de leur étreinte et de se tourner vers son frère. Celui-ci paraissait embarrassé, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, et il le vit se triturer la lèvre inférieure de nervosité.</p><p>« Mm, je... J'ai présenté mes excuses à Guillaume...</p><p>— Parce que papa et maman t'ont forcé la main ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, la gorge nouée, et Claude secoua la tête précipitamment.</p><p>— Non, non... J'étais sincère dans mes excuses, Aurél. Bien sûr, il a fallu que tu me secoues <em>vraiment</em>, à ta manière, pour que je comprenne que je ne faisais que de la merde... Mais j'étais sincère...</p><p>— Tu voulais seulement me protéger, Claude, et je le comprends. Mais tu es allé trop loin...</p><p>— Je sais, je suis tellement désolé Aurél, dit son frère d'une voix tremblante. Mais je te promets que c'est fini tout ça... Je ne supporterai pas que tu me dises que tu me détestes à nouveau... Ni que tu me regardes avec ce regard empli de haine... Est-ce que... Tu veux bien me pardonner ? »</p><p>Aurélien regarda encore un long moment son frère d'un air hésitant avant de reprendre la parole et de dire d'une petite voix :</p><p>« Tu me promets que tu ne chercheras plus à éloigner Guillaume de moi ?</p><p>— Je te le jure, Aurél.</p><p>— Tu me laissera vivre ma vie comme je l'entends ? Même si ça sous-entend que des fois je risque de souffrir ?</p><p>— Oui. Je te jure. »</p><p>Aurélien plongea son regard dans celui de son grand-frère pour y déceler du mensonge puis se rappela que Guillaume avait réussi à lui pardonner, alors maintenant c'était à son tour.</p><p>« Je suis tellement... soulagé... murmura-t-il avant de se jeter dans les bras de son grand-frère et celui-ci le réceptionna en l'attrapant à bras-le-corps. C'était tellement dur... De te haïr, Claude. Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix... dit-il en sanglotant faiblement. Tu m'as fait tellement mal...</p><p>— Je sais Aurél, je sais... Tu n'as pas à te justifier... Je ne t'en veux pas. Au contraire, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à réaliser à quel point j'avais dépassé les bornes. »</p><p>Aurélien se blottit un peu plus contre son frère et celui-ci fit des petits gestes lents et réguliers sur son dos pour l'apaiser. Quand il se détacha au bout de longues minutes de Claude, il se rendit compte que ses parents n'étaient plus à leur côté, et son frère exhala un petit rire en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules, afin de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison.</p><p>« Allons rejoindre ton prince charmant, Aurél. » lui dit son frère en riant et il rougit doucement en entendant comment Claude venait d'appeler Guillaume.</p><p>Il se laissa emporter par son frère et quand il aperçut Guillaume en train de discuter avec ses grands-parents dans le salon, de manière décontractée et naturelle comme s'il était un membre à part entière de sa famille depuis des années, Aurélien sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Claude qui le laissa s'en aller sans dire un mot et il vint se blottir tout contre Guillaume, le regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux. <em>Il était vraiment là</em>. Puis, en se rendant compte de quelque chose soudainement, il se haussa très légèrement sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir être en mesure de murmurer quelque chose dans son oreille.</p><p>« Je crois que j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose... »</p><p>Guillaume lui jeta un regard étonné et accepta de le suivre lorsqu'il l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine, à côté du salon. Aurélien lui sourit tendrement et se haussa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds afin de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :</p><p>« J'ai oublié de te donner un baiser. »</p><p>Guillaume poussa un petit soupire satisfait lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes et il le sentit entourer sa taille de ses bras pour le serrer plus encore à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et amoureux, ayant du mal à se séparer l'un de l'autre à la fin de celui-ci et Guillaume murmura en souriant contre ses lèvres, sans jamais le lâcher :</p><p>« Tu étais vraiment obligé de me kidnapper pour ça ?</p><p>— Oui, rit-il doucement en venant poser une main sur la joue barbue de son copain et en venant reposer son front contre le sien, fermant les yeux. Je te voulais pour moi seul.</p><p>— C'est réussi en tout cas. Je ne vois plus que toi, mon chat. »</p><p>Aurélien rit doucement, sentant qu'un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules, lui permettant de respirer un peu plus sereinement à présent que Guillaume était avec lui. Ce dernier déposa un autre petit baiser sur ses lèvres chastement et glissa sa mèche plus claire que les autres derrière son oreille :</p><p>« Je t'aime, Aurélien.</p><p>— Moi aussi, Guillaume. »</p><p>Il avait répondu cela sans aucune hésitation et Guillaume vint prendre sa main dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts ensemble, afin de les entraîner jusqu'au salon pour rejoindre sa famille. Personne ne leur fit remarquer leur absence et ils vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Janine, Aurélien se blottissant aussitôt dans les bras de Guillaume. Il sentit le regard doux de ses parents sur lui et, lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux et qu'il croisa le regard de Claude, celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux. Il exhala un petit rire, soulagé de voir à quel point son frère semblait bien le prendre et ferma les yeux en pensant que même si cela prendrait sûrement du temps, tout irait bien entre eux. <em>Claude s'habituerait petit à petit à la présence de Guillaume près de lui et ceux-ci redeviendraient sûrement les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient encore à une époque pas si lointaine</em>. <em>Ça prendrait du temps, mais tout reviendrait à la normale</em>. C'est à cela qu'il pensa alors que les doigts délicats de Guillaume caressaient son crâne tendrement par-dessus son cuir chevelu et que les voix enjouées de ses parents et de ses grands-parents résonnaient autour de lui, le berçant lentement. <em>Il se sentit sombrer petit à petit dans un sommeil réparateur, soulagé de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements et acceptant enfin de lâcher prise, et il s'endormit, entouré de tous les gens qu'il aimait et qui le faisaient se sentir aimé chaque jour.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapitre 40 🍋.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1er août : </em>
</p><p>Guillaume avait les yeux plongés dans ceux, si sombres, du plus jeune allongé sous lui. Il était agenouillé de sorte à ce qu'Aurélien se retrouve complètement à sa merci, entouré par sa personne entière, et il avait ses deux mains posées sur le matelas, près de son visage. Ils se dévisageaient avec désir et tendresse, une nette hésitation luisant dans leurs prunelles, et lorsqu'Aurélien hocha lentement la tête contre son oreiller, Guillaume se pencha alors vers lui pour venir l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, comme s'il attendait tout ce temps son feu vert pour le faire. Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de satisfaction au contact de ses lèvres et Guillaume s'enhardit à ce son divin, glissant une main entre leurs deux corps afin de caresser sa peau de ses doigts. Lorsque sa main froide entra en contact avec la peau chaude du plus jeune, il entendit Aurélien réprimer avec peine un petit soupire surpris, et Guillaume s'arrêta de l'embrasser seulement pour venir enfouir son visage dans son cou et de lui murmurer :</p><p>« Tu es sûr que tu en as envie...? »</p><p>Il sentit Aurélien glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns pour lui demander silencieusement de le regarder et il se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face.</p><p>« Oui, j'en ai envie Guillaume. Plus que tout. Je veux que ce soit toi ma première fois. Et j'aimerai que ce soit aujourd'hui... »</p><p>Guillaume sourit tendrement au plus jeune et dégagea sa mèche claire de ses cheveux afin de la glisser derrière son oreille.<em> Aujourd'hui...</em> Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire d'Aurélien. Le plus jeune avait invité quelques amis à venir passer l'après-midi chez lui pour fêter son anniversaire, ses parents lui ayant laissé la maison pour lui tout seul, et lorsque sa fête s'était terminée et que tous ses amis étaient rentrés chez eux, Aurélien l'avait appelé pour venir passer le reste de la soirée avec lui. Avant qu'il ne l'appelle, Guillaume avait été en train de manger avec Claude en ville et quand celui-ci l'avait entendu parler avec son frère, il lui avait fait un clin d'œil complice. <em>Allez, va le rejoindre. Je vous laisse deux heures max, j'irai voir un film en attendant. Et papa et maman ne rentrent qu'à minuit. </em>Guillaume avait remercié son ami et l'avait quitté pour retrouver le plus jeune chez lui. Quand il était arrivé, Aurélien était toujours en short de bain malgré le soleil qui était en train de se coucher à l'horizon et Guillaume l'avait embrassé amoureusement, ne semblant plus pouvoir s'en détacher. Aurélien s'était tout de même reculé à un moment donné et lui avait offert un petit sourire timide avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Aurélien avait fermé la porte à clés derrière lui, s'adossant un instant à cette dernière pour l'observer silencieusement et Guillaume avait vu à quel point sa poitrine semblait se lever et s'abaisser rapidement. Aurélien s'était alors détaché de la porte pour s'approcher de lui et Guillaume l'avait sentit le prendre dans ses bras, avant de se positionner dos à son lit et de se laisser tomber sur ce dernier, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils étaient restés ainsi un long moment, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et leurs cœur battant à l'unisson quoiqu'à allure bien plus rapide que la normale, avant que Guillaume ne se redresse et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.</p><p>« Je t'aime Guillaume, murmura Aurélien en approchant sa main de son visage pour caresser sa joue avec douceur. Il n'y a rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que faire l'amour avec toi ce soir. Enfin... Si tu en as envie aussi, bien sûr... »</p><p>Guillaume remonta une de ses mains pour emprisonner sa main dans la sienne et la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser sur la paume.</p><p>« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, mon chat. Je veux seulement m'assurer que tu en es sûr. Il n'y a plus de retour arrière après, tu le sais...</p><p>— Je le sais, répondit Aurélien en entourant sa nuque de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui et l'embrasser amoureusement. Et je n'ai aucune intention de vouloir revenir en arrière ensuite, murmura Aurélien contre ses lèvres. »</p><p>Guillaume approfondit alors le baiser et reposa sa main sur son torse pour caresser sa peau à nouveau. Aurélien poussa un soupire satisfait contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'embrassait toujours et il descendit lentement sa main sur son corps, essayant de caresser le plus de peau possible. Il sentit Aurélien glisser à son tour sa main sous son tee-shirt pour le toucher lui aussi et Guillaume sentit une douce chaleur naître au creux de ses reins en le sentant le caresser avec tant de douceur. Lorsqu'il arriva à la lisière du short de bain du plus jeune, Guillaume hésita un instant en le sentant se contracter légèrement au contact, puis décida de le caresser un moment par-dessus ce dernier avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur. Aurélien plongea son visage dans son cou et arqua le dos en le sentant frôler son membre de ses doigts malgré le vêtement toujours présent sur ce dernier et Guillaume empauma alors son sexe par-dessus le vêtement avec douceur sans serrer plus que ça.</p><p>« G-Guillaume... dit le plus jeune dans un murmure en posant ses mains sur son dos et Guillaume sourit en le sentant faire un petit mouvement inconscient en direction de sa main.</p><p>— Ça te plait, Aurél ? lui demanda-t-il en pensant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en arrivaient là.</p><p>— B-Bien sûr que ça me plaît... lui répondit Aurélien d'une voix haletante. Q-Qu'est-ce que tu crois... »</p><p>Aurélien fit un autre mouvement de hanche inconscient en direction de sa main, cherchant à approfondir la caresse, et Guillaume rit doucement avant de lâcher son membre pour venir glisser sa main dans son short de bain encore légèrement humide et se mettre à le branler doucement.</p><p>« Gui...llaume... » dit Aurélien dans un petit gémissement et il le vit rejeter la tête dans son oreiller, semblant complètement perdu au monde qui l'entourait.</p><p><em>Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il branlait Aurélien ou que celui-ci le branlait.</em> C'était l'étape d'après qui restait une grande inconnue pour eux. Il s'était largement documenté ces derniers mois en vue de leur première fois mais il était toujours inquiet, ayant peur de mal faire ou de rater une étape importante pour que celle-ci se passe de la meilleure manière possible. Il ne voulait pas qu'Aurélien souffre pour sa première fois, ni n'en garde un mauvais souvenir, et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait autant s'assurer de son bien-être.</p><p>« Guillaume... À-À mon tour... » entendit-il le plus jeune lui murmurer en se redressant alors sur ses coudes, le souffle court, et il plongea son regard dans le sien en sortant de ses pensées avant de hocher la tête et de se reculer de lui.</p><p>Aurélien se redressa pour lui faire face sur le matelas et lui offrit un tendre sourire avant de venir attraper son tee-shirt de ses doigts pour le lui enlever. Guillaume l'aida en levant les bras au ciel et regarda avec tendresse Aurélien jeter le tee-shirt au sol. Il le vit ensuite se redresser sur ses genoux pour faire glisser son short de bain le long de ses cuisses et le jeter à son tour au sol, par-dessus son tee-shirt. Guillaume sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer en se rendant compte qu'Aurélien était à présent complètement nu près de lui, pensant à la dernière fois où ils s'étaient lavés ensemble et qu'il l'avait branlé sous la douche.<em> Ça avait été un moment de pur bonheur</em>. Aurélien approcha sa main droite de son pantalon, continuant de lui sourire tendrement, et Guillaume le sentit le lui déboutonner avec lenteur.</p><p>« Tu peux... Te redresser un instant, Guillaume ? » lui demanda Aurélien et il hocha la tête précipitamment, toujours sans dire un mot.</p><p>Lorsqu'il se fut redressé sur ses genoux, Aurélien fit descendre son jean ainsi que son caleçon sur ses cuisses et Guillaume l'aida en finissant lui-même d'enlever ses vêtements pour les jeter au sol.</p><p>« Attend une seconde... » dit Aurélien après avoir fixé un instant avec concupiscence son membre érigé.</p><p>Guillaume le vit se retourner pour aller chercher un petit tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa boîte de nuit et Guillaume ne résista pas à l'envie de caresser avec douceur une de ses fesses lorsqu'Aurélien se pencha pour attraper ce dernier. Aurélien exhala un petit rire et vint l'embrasser avec douceur lorsqu'il revint vers lui.</p><p>« Ne sois pas impatient comme ça... murmura dans un sourire Aurélien contre ses lèvres et il le mordit doucement en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure avec délicatesse de ses dents.</p><p>— C'est pas de ma faute... Si tu m'aguiches comme ça, aussi... »</p><p>Aurélien rit de nouveau et déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se reculer et d'ouvrir le couvercle du petit tube dans ses mains.</p><p>« Ça va peut-être être un peu froid... Je m'en excuse d'avance. »</p><p>Guillaume hocha la tête et l'observa tandis que le plus jeune versait du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, essayant de ne pas trop en mettre. Aurélien referma le couvercle avant de délaisser le tube à côté de lui, alors qu'il était agenouillé sur le matelas, et se frotta un instant les mains de manière hésitante avant de relever le visage pour lui offrir un petit sourire timide :</p><p>« J-Je crois que c'est bon... Tu es prêt ? »</p><p>Guillaume déglutit et hocha la tête lentement, lui donnant ainsi son approbation, et Aurélien s'approcha de lui pour prendre son membre dans ses mains. Guillaume frissonna au contact bien plus <em>frais </em>que d'habitude et se dit que c'était dû au lubrifiant vu qu'il ne s'en était jamais servi auparavant. <em>Mais c'était indispensable s'il voulait qu'Aurélien souffre le moins possible quand il le pénétrerait tout à l'heure</em>. Il sentit le plus jeune commencer à faire de lents va-et-vient sur son sexe, enduisant ce dernier dans le même temps de lubrifiant grâce à ses mouvements de poignets, et Guillaume approcha sa main pour le toucher de même alors qu'un petit soupire de satisfaction quittait le seuil de ses lèvres. Il sentit Aurélien se contracter lorsqu'il le toucha et le plus jeune réprima avec peine un petit gémissement de plaisir au contact avant de se rapprocher de lui pour se blottir dans sa chaleur.</p><p>« Guillaume...</p><p>— Oui... Laisse-moi faire maintenant. » dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front avant de l'amener à s'allonger sur le ventre contre le matelas.</p><p>De son genou, il demanda silencieusement à Aurélien d'écarter les jambes et lorsque celui-ci s'exécuta, presque immédiatement, Guillaume se pencha pour embrasser le bas de son dos, à la lisière de ses fesses.</p><p>« Ça va sûrement faire un peu mal, bébé...</p><p>— C'est pas grave, je m'y attends... lui répondit dans un murmure Aurélien et il sourit contre sa peau avant de se redresser pour attraper le lubrifiant près d'Aurélien.</p><p>— J'essaierai d'être le plus doux possible, mon ange. Peut-être... Que tu peux te toucher en même temps...? proposa-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Afin d'atténuer la douleur et te concentrer sur ton plaisir... »</p><p>Aurélien hocha la tête contre son oreiller et il le vit glisser une de ses mains sous lui pour venir empaumer son sexe, relevant légèrement les hanches pour ce faire. Guillaume se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure en le voyant se mettre à se masturber devant lui et resta un instant hypnotisé par ce tableau avant d'entendre Aurélien gémir son prénom faiblement.</p><p>« Guillaume... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...</p><p>— J-J'arrive, je suis là. » dit-il précipitamment en ouvrant le tube et se versant du lubrifiant sur le pouce et l'index avant de jeter le tube au sol, près de leurs vêtements.</p><p>Il frotta ses doigts entre eux un instant puis approcha ses doigts du postérieur d'Aurélien afin de caresser ses fesses.</p><p>« Je commence... D'accord ? » murmura-t-il juste avant de glisser son index dans son sillon inter-fessier et il sentit Aurélien réprimer un frisson difficilement.</p><p>Il enfonça son index avec lenteur à l'intérieur du plus jeune et le sentit se contracter au contact, avant qu'il ne pousse un petit gémissement de douleur. Guillaume s'arrêta aussitôt et lui laissa quelques instants pour se remettre de la douleur avant de continuer et d'enfoncer son doigt un peu plus profond en lui. Il retira son doigt en l'entendant gémir à nouveau et le renfonça un peu plus rapidement, coupant le souffle momentanément à Aurélien.</p><p>« C-Continue... N-Ne t'arrête pas... Je vais m'habituer et ça va finir par entrer. » murmura celui-ci d'une voix tremblante et Guillaume hocha la tête avant de continuer.</p><p>Il continua ainsi près de dix minutes avant de pouvoir entrer un troisième doigt en lui et Aurélien gémit alors de manière bien plus obscène qu'auparavant.</p><p>« C-Combien...? T'en es à combien ?</p><p>— Trois, Aurél...</p><p>— C-C'est bon alors... N-Non...?</p><p>— Bientôt... Encore un peu, mon ange... »</p><p>Aurélien poussa un petit soupire de frustration et il le vit lâcher son propre sexe pour se frotter contre le matelas alors qu'il continuait de le pénétrer de ses doigts. Il continua machinalement un instant alors qu'il était perdu dans la vision purement lubrique que lui offrait le plus jeune en se frottant contre ses draps avant de l'entendre murmurer d'une voix éraillée :</p><p>« G-Guillaume... J-J'en peux plus...</p><p>— D'accord, d'accord... dit-il en retirant alors ses doigts d'Aurélien et il l'aida à se retourner contre le matelas pour venir lui faire face. Mets ta jambe... Comme ça... »</p><p>Guillaume aida le plus jeune à poser sa jambe sur son épaule et il se pencha pour l'embrasser passionnément.</p><p>« Je t'aime tellement, Aurél... » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres et il l'entendit pousser un petit gémissement étouffé de plaisir contre sa bouche.</p><p>Guillaume descendit sa main pour attraper son érection et guida cette dernière à l'intérieur d'Aurélien pour le pénétrer enfin de son membre et non plus de ses doigts, et, alors qu'il sentait Aurélien se contracter violemment face à l'intrusion, il porta sa main libre à son membre délaissé pour le caresser avec douceur. Lorsqu'il fut enfouit jusqu'à la garde, Guillaume se retira avec lenteur pour mieux se renfoncer en lui et Aurélien poussa un cri licencieux devant son plaisir. Guillaume fronça les sourcils, un gémissement rauque s'enfuyant de ses lèvres de même, et, lorsqu'il eut trouvé la cadence qui leur fallait, il raffermit sa prise sur son sexe pour le branler en rythme avec ses coups de reins. À ce moment-là, Aurélien sembla tout à fait perdre pieds avec la réalité au vu des gémissements toujours plus bruyants et obscènes qu'il se mit à pousser et Guillaume enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou alors que le plus jeune avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur son oreiller et le dos arqué. Il continua ses va-et-vient un long moment à l'intérieur de lui, une main sur sa cuisse pour maintenir sa jambe sur son épaule et l'autre continuant de le branler en rythme, et quand un gémissement particulièrement puissant s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune, il sût qu'il avait trouvé ce <em>spot </em>si spécial dans l'anatomie masculine.</p><p>« Viens pour moi, mon ange... » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'Aurélien en donnant un violent coup de rein à nouveau dans la même direction, essayant de toucher à nouveau cette zone érogène.</p><p>Il vint un peu distraitement toucher les testicules du plus jeune en pensant tout à coup qu'il les avait complètement oubliées pendant l'acte et les malaxa un moment, faisant haleter Aurélien de plaisir extrême, avant qu'il n'entende ce dernier gémir puissamment en se déversant sur ses doigts. En entendant ce cri de plaisir ultime sortir de sa bouche, Guillaume sentit son bas-ventre se contracter violemment et vint à son tour, sans avoir le temps de se retirer du plus jeune. Il poussa un grognement rauque en atteignant l'orgasme et se laissa chuter contre Aurélien en se retirant de lui, lâchant sa jambe dans le même temps. Cette dernière glissa de son épaule pour venir rejoindre sa jumelle sur le matelas et il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les battements erratiques de son cœur contre celui d'Aurélien qui ne battait pas moins rapidement.</p><p>« Putain... » réussit-il seulement à murmurer plusieurs longues secondes plus tard alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration et il sentit Aurélien poser sa main sur son dos afin de caresser sa peau avec douceur.</p><p>Guillaume réprima un frisson et se redressa faiblement pour plonger son regard dans celui du plus jeune. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement et Guillaume posa une main sur son visage pour caresser délicatement sa joue avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.</p><p>« Je t'aime, mon amour. »</p><p>Aurélien ferma les yeux en le sentant l'embrasser et quand il se recula, il se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le matelas avant de l'attirer à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Aurélien se blottit contre lui et posa son visage sur son torse, avant de poser sa main sur son ventre pour le caresser avec douceur.</p><p>« Moi aussi, Guillaume... Je t'aime... <em>tellement</em>... » murmura Aurélien contre son torse d'une petite voix fatiguée.</p><p>Guillaume sentit le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres s'élargir en entendant la déclaration du plus jeune et remonta une de ses main jusqu'à ses cheveux pour caresser son crâne avec tendresse en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'ils auraient à se lever pour aller prendre une douche avant de s'endormir tout à fait mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas envie de bouger. <em>Pas tout de suite du moins</em>. La chaleur d'Aurélien se rajoutant à la sienne alors que le plus jeune était blottit dans ses bras, complètement nu, c'était tout ce qui lui fallait pour le moment présent. <em>Ils y étaient arrivés, ils avaient passé cette étape </em><em>qui était </em><em>si importante dans toute relation. Et il avait maintenant l'impression que cette dernière n'en était que plus fortifiée. La famille d'Aurélien l'avait accepté, y compris Claude, et à présent il n'avait plus peur de ce que pouvait leur réserver l'avenir.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>